


Greek mythology x reader

by aleped95



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Greek Deities, Love Stories, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, falling in love with gods, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 80,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleped95/pseuds/aleped95
Summary: This is a collection of stories x reader with some greek gods.just to let you know every god has a story divided into three part (first: meeting in the human world, second: an appointment, third: reader meet the gods in their world + confession of love).And also some fanfictions <3
Relationships: Apollo/Reader, Ares/Reader, Dionysus/reader, Eros/Reader, Greek gods/Reader, Hades/Reader, Hephaestus/Reader, Hermes/Reader, Morpheus/Reader, Poseidon/Reader, Thanatos/Reader, Zeus/Reader
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and welcome in this collection of fanfictions about Greek gods (mythology)!

This is not a chapter but an intro <3   
Just before reading ahead the next chapters here below there are two links and there you can see my dreamcast of the Greek deities. I hope you will like it!

<https://www.wattpad.com/536177564-greek-gods-x-reader-my-dreamcast-p-1>

<https://www.wattpad.com/536181133-greek-gods-x-reader-my-dreamcast-p-2>


	2. 1. Accidents in the library (Zeus x reader)

I had finished my lessons in university for today.... but I could not say the same for the thunderstorm that only began striking down.

It was since early morning that it has been raining hard but just at lunch hour I could see lightings coming down the dark sky and hear loud thunders... well, it was just another autumnal day.

But I didn't care.. I had to prepare for my next seminar for Greek literature about myths of gods and goddesses.

In this way after having lunch in the students' restaurant I packed everything up and under that awful weather I headed my way to the municipal library.

If I had to found the right books to read and work on I could rest assured that if I went to the town library I could find everything I need; it was indeed really enormous and each sector was huge and had vast range of books. After all that library was the main one where everyone went to study, work and also spend their free time. And I loved going there for many reasons; not only because it was my special place where I could find any book I need but also because every time I got there it was like I was going to enter a Greek temple.. and it really was; its outer looking was like a Greek temple with the typical columns and the roof.

Once inside I immediately went to search for a free table to put my bag on and then went right away in the Greek mythology and literature area. I just had to pass some corridors but walking through them was always like walking in a maze... and then I got there. Lots of books were in front of my eyes and I began picking those I thought I needed... and in a matter of time I had in hands a big pile

of books that blocked my view. I tried to be careful of my surroundings but not enough... because as soon as I turned myself to go back at the table I bumped into something or better someone and in a matter of time the books fell down on the floor making some noise.

“ _I_ _am_ _terrible_ _sorry_ _mister”_ I tried to apologize to him but he only chuckled back at me. He was focused on another thing.

“ _Oh..._ _you_ _must_ _be_ _really interested_ _into_ _Greek_ _mythology”_ he smiled. Yes, he was concentrated and looking on the many books I had.

“ _Y-yeah..._ _actually_ _I_ _am_ _working_ _on_ _this_ _matter”_ I answered back and I began to pile up the books again... until my hand reached his for a moment. I looked at him for a moment but it was enough to make me blush a bit.

But once I got up and adjusted my clothes I took my right time to look at the man who helped me and I could not hold back an exclamation of astonishment.

He really was a tall and good looking man!! By his looking I imagined at once he was around his 40s but he really didn't look his age, even better he was more charming than men of his age or teenagers like me. He had short brown hair and it was neat as he had it lacquered back; and he had green eyes and was also shaved.

I noticed he could not be a man with an ordinary job as he was wearing a white striped blue suit with a white shirt (that look liked expensive). As much I could know and guessed about him he could be anyone with an important job like a representative or chief of something or also a business man.

“ _Ehm..._ _I_ _think_ _this_ _is_ _a_ _book_ _of_ _yours”_. He snapped you back to reality as I were too caught up admiring him.

“ _Oh_ _yes.._ _thank you”_ I smiled back at him thanking him with a hint of blush.

“ _I_ _think_ _I_ _should_ _help_ _with all_ _that_ _pile_ _of_ _books_ _or_ _you_ _could bump_ _into_ _someone_ _else”_. And we both chuckled a bit.

I got back to the table chatting with him and for what we were talking about he really seemed a nice and polite man even thought everyone could say that by his looking he could be a serious man busy in his work. But to me he wasn't.

I accepted having him at my table enjoying our talk until he began looking again with more attention at the covers of the books.

“ _So..._ _what_ _do_ _you_ _need_ _these_ _books_ _for?”._

“ _Oh..._ _I_ _have_ _to_ _prepare_ _my_ _next_ _seminar_ _in_ _university_ _about_ _Greek_ _mythology_ _and_ _literature_ _focusing_ _on_ _the_ _myths.”_ and from that moment on I explained him everything I was studying on and also for that next work of mine.

“ _W_ _e_ _ll_ _..._ _it's_ _not_ _an_ _easy_ _work,_ _I_ _see..._ _and_ _studying_ _the_ _Greek_ _family_ _tree_ _of_ _the_ _deities_ _is_ _really_ _a_ _mess.”_

“ _Really?_ _How_ _can_ _you_ _know_ _this?”._

“ _It_ _seems_ _like_ _we_ _have_ _an_ _interest_ _in_ _common”_ he confessed with a smile... and that really made me totally curious and we began talking about mythology.

“ _..._ _well_ _my_ _work_ _is_ _giving_ _a_ _general view_ _into_ _Greek_ _deities_ _but_ _then_ _choose_ _my_ _favourites_ _ones_ _and_ _focus_ _on_ _them”._

“ _And_ _what_ _gods_ _ar_ _e_ _your_ _favourites?”._

“ _Mmm..._ _I_ _actually_ _have_ _a_ _liking_ _to_ _everyone_ _but_ _if_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _choose_ _I_ _would_ _choose_ _first_ _Hades_ _then_ _Zeus_ _because_ _they_ _have_ _my_ _total_ _curiosity”._

And then curious as he was he asked me the reasons and I happily explained him.

“ _So_ _you_ _think that_ _Hades_ _is_ _not_ _a_ _bad_ _guy_ _after_ _all, just_ _being_ _a_ _bit_ _unlucky_ _and_ _in need_ _of_ _a_ _love;_ _and_ _that_ _Zeus_ _has_ _his_ _reasons_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _strict_ _King_ _and_ _you_ _admire_ _him_ _for_ _his_ _personality_ _and_ _power”._

“ _Y_ _e_ _s,_ _this is_ _it”_ I nodded agreeing at what he just told him summarizing my thoughts.

“ _You_ _really_ _ar_ _e_ _an_ _interesting_ _woman..._ _and_ _I_ _like this._ _Not_ _only_ _because_ _of_ _your_ _interest_ _and_ _love_ _of_ _Greek_ _mythology.”_ and before leaving me he added with a faint smile _“I_ _am_ _actually_ _happy_ _to_ _have_ _bumped_ _into_ _you_ _and_ _not_ _other_ _woman”._

“ _Should_ _I_ _take_ _this_ _as_ _a_ _compliment?”._

“ _Y_ _e_ _s_ _you_ _should...._ _It's_ _not_ _easy for_ _anyone_ _to_ _make_ _me_ _take_ _a_ _liking to_ _him_ _or_ _her”_. And standing up in front of me he gave me a little card.

“ _If_ _you_ _want_ _to have_ _a_ _chat_ _with me_ _for_ _any_ _argument_ _here_ _is_ _my_ _card”_ and then he got away. Once he went away I read that paper.

“ _ **So...**_ _ **Sean...**_ _ **it was**_ _ **a**_ _ **pleasure to**_ _ **meet**_ _ **you**_ _ **and**_ _ **talk**_ _ **with**_ _ **you”**_ I thought by myself and a little smile began to show on my face. And then I started my reading and study.


	3. 2. A date with Zeus

It was the seminar's day and so in that way I woke up earlier than usual that morning; I didn't want to arrive late at my first conference and give first bad impressions at the professor.

Yeah... at the workshop there would be not only university students but also my teacher who would have tested my ability.

And for the occasion I dressed in a formal way and after finished organising my bag I headed out to the university taking my time...and then went to the main room to turn on the PC and big screen and already prepared my presentation.

And only moments later my professor showed up to wish me good work and then the entire room was filled by my Greek literature companions and other students.

Everyone, especially me, was really taken by my seminar that the two hours, I spent talking about Greek myths, went by in a rush. When I finished exposing every student complimented me and also asked about other things related to my work and by doing that I took another good thirty minutes just doing Q&A with them... but I was really happy everyone was interested about the topic formulating questions.

In this way I spent all my morning talking with them and when I finally was able to go out the room it was already lunchtime and I felt so tired. Lucky I didn't have lessons in the afternoon so I could take my time relaxing at home after a hard work.

When I went outside the university the weather was still uncertain as the sky was covered by grey clouds and I hoped it wouldn't rain because I didn't have an umbrella with me.

I took a walk around the park, still carrying in my hands the library books, until I sat down a bench looking at a statue surrounded by flowers' bushes.

I took a deep breath and looking again at the books' covers my thoughts went back to that meeting-accident in the library with Sean and I chuckled as I relived that moment.

“ _ **What could Sean be up to in this moment?”**_ I asked my self thinking about him... and then turning some pages of my diary I came up with his card.... and as I read on that paper his phone number I recalled what he told me at our meeting.

“ _ **You can call me if you want...also for a simple chat”**_. And I was tempted by that, by giving him a call or sending a SMS, but I was held back by some thoughts of mine.

“ _ **For god's sake (name) what on earth do you want to do? He is a man older than you... for how much he's old he could be your father!!!”**_ I was scolding myself in my mind trying to put common sense in me back again. **_“...I don't know why but I like him.. his mysterious aura is so captivating and also him.. It feels like he gives me a feeling of protection and of care”._**

And as I finished my thought I was brought back to reality to the sound of my stomach rumbling demanding for food.

In that way I went away from the park to head somewhere.

I walked down some streets and absorbed in my thought and listening to music I didn't realize that by stopping by a zebra crossing I bumped against someone's back.

“ _I am sor-”_ I got interrupted by that person who turned to look at me... and when I recognised him I blushed.

“ _S-Sean?”_ I stuttered his name almost shouting it out loud.

He laughed heartedly. _“We really should stop meeting by bumping into each other”_ he suggested while chuckling.

“ _What are you doing here?”_ I asked him.

“ _I am heading somewhere to take a drink as I have some free hours before working”_ he answered back.

“ _And you?”_ he continued as he saw me with books in my arms.

“ _Oh... I finished in university and I wanted to go somewhere to eat something”._

“ _Please join me then”_ he invited me and I accepted.

So we took together a walk around city and at last we stopped by a cafeteria.

“ _You still have the books you borrowed at the library”_ he noticed by recognising them.

“ _Yeah.. this morning I held my seminar”._

And as we took our coffee and a piece of cake I told him about the event.

“ _Woow!”_. He remained surprised after I finish telling him about my conference. _“Well... Compliments to you then!”_ he smiled at me and I blushed a bit.

We stood at the cafeteria a bit more just for chatting about everything and unexpectedly...

“ _I hoped for a call or a message from you”_ he told me.

“ _I'm sorry for that... I had been busy for the seminar.”_ I tried to make up something while blushing away and feeling my heart beating faster.

“ _Hum... I see...”_ and after taking a sip of coffee he continued. _“It has been almost a month without seeing each other. Lucky we bumped into each other”_ he chuckled giving me a really bright smile. God I wanted to kill him for that!! Clearly it wasn't enough to like him as a person... that smile on him made me love him even more; and he really was doing a great job because he was quite the good-looking man. And as I felt blushing harder and my heart beating faster I couldn't hold back myself. At first I tried to clench my fists under the table trying to relax but it didn't last long... until I jerked up from the chair startling him a bit.

“ _S-Sorry... I have to go”_ I burst out while picking up the book quickly to head to the library.

Sean stood up too along with me to check on me for my reaction... but as I went out the cafeteria I didn't see him any more near or behind me. But I didn't care as I was too busy walking faster to the library avoiding everyone's eyes.

“ _ **Gosh I feel so stupid. Why? Why for all gods' sake did I act like that? Why am I feeling so strange?”**_ I was questioning myself inside my mind as I was running away. _**“Why am I tearing up for this?”.**_

And I was about to go in when a hand stopped me to go further.

“ _Ehi...”_. Sean called me while was catching up breath.

“ _Did I do or tell anything wrong to you?”_ he asked.

“ _N-no... it's not you..”_ I confessed him. _“Please... Let me go... I have to go”_ I tried to tell him as I tried to loosen up his grip on me. _“I wish I could explain to you...”_ I whispered back believe he didn't listen to me... but he did.

“ _Explain what?”._ And that shocked me.

“ _I d-don't have enough time for that”_ I confessed to him again.

“ _No... you have, I have.. we have”_ he insisted and taking my hand he led the way to a quiet spot behind the library.

I was about to break down in front of him wanting to tell him everything but the only thing I could do was crying... and he hugged me to comfort me in some way.

“ _What's on your mind?”._

And at that point I explained my real situation to him, that it wasn't all a bed of roses.

“ _It's okay now.. do not speak any further; just relax”_ he soothed me.

“ _I-I am all alone in my life... my parents are dead because of a car accidents... and I am not in the best economic situation either. My life is just a mess”_ I admitted to him while sobbing. _“I am so sorry to have ruined our time in the cafe--”._

The only thing that made me stop confessing all my life and crying was a sweet kiss from him on my lips; and when he parted from my face...

“ _I had to kiss you from preventing you to talk more”_ he laughed a bit as he wiped out my tears caressing my cheeks making me chuckle and turning red for his touch.

“ _But now you are not alone in your life... I am here for you, I can take care of you”_ he softly said to me while he was trying to pull me closer to him by taking me on the waist... but as he told such words to me I got scared for no particular reason and I fought back and got away.

“ _W-we can't! You are much older than me. You could be my father not my lover for how you look. I am sorry but it can't work between us”_ I admitted to him showing him the sad but real truth.

“ _I actually don't care about... and truth to be told I think you would be more scared if I told you the real truth about me”_ he thought out loud.

And looking at me, noticing I began to feel even more concerned than before, he laughed a bit.

“ _I was only joking... you really should not think too much or your pretty head could explode”_. And his chuckling made me giggle and smile but more important to feel butterflies in my stomach... I was really torn between my feelings and my mind. My heart was telling me it was okay and showed me a desire to kiss him but my mind told me the contrary... So I felt like fighting with myself for him. If I was feeling like that it was only his fault. Who could Sean be to make me feel that way? How was he able?

I was feeling my body moving by its own getting nearer to him and also my face to kiss him... when we felt rain falling down on us.

“ _I hate this weather”._

“ _Me too... want to go inside with me?”_ I invited him and we rushed in to the library.

Once able to return the books we stood at the bar inside hoping the rain would calm down.

“ _You know...”_ I called him with a shy voice to catch his attention.

He looked at me a bit curious waiting for me to go on.

“ _..we have to thanks the Greek gods to have met”_ I told him. _“Well... above all Zeus”_ and that made each other smile and laugh a bit.

“ _Yeah you can say it”._

We hoped for the rain to slow down.. but it was all in vain. Better, it fell down more harshly and a thunderstorm was about to strike down as we heard thunders rumbling from afar.

“ _I – I really should go now”._

“ _But it's raining hard and you don't have an umbrella”_ he insisted on making me stay with him longer.

“ _I really would like to spend more time with you... but a thunderstorm is coming”._

“ _You can come with me and no hurt will come to you.”._ He was so persistent but beyond that determination of his I was able to understand that he was only concerned for me... and I reassured him.

He accompanied me outside under the roof trying to stay covered... and looking at the sky a lightening came down from the sky and I getting scared I jumped near him hugging his arm.

“ _Scared are we?”._

“ _I-I don't like thunderstorms”_ I admitted.

“ _I am scared of them”_ I mumbled and then without anyone seeing us I gave him a peck on his lips. And at last I headed to my house in a rush under the heavy rain.

_ Sean/Zeus P.O.V. _

“ _I don't like thunderstorms”... “I am scared of them”._

That made me chuckle a bit. How could she be? She is scared of them yet she stays with me, Zeus the God of lightnenigs.

If she knew about the real me she could really get scared and get away from me.

“ _ **Ah! What an interesting woman I got to like”**_ I sighed thinking about her and her kiss and before leaving I adjusted my coat.

And as I was under the rain too I stopped for a second to look back at the direction ( _name_ ) took to go to her house.

“ _ **I just want you to feel safe and with someone to take care about you. How can you not see this? I want to help you”**_ I told her in my mind.

“ _ **I guess then I have no other choice. I have to do like that to make her realize I care about her”**_ I thought by myself while walking away.

Yes.... The day after I would make her realize and know everything... I want her to feel protected and comfortable; just this all.

I know how she feels, how she is so alone... after all she lost her family and she has to live by her own... but now she isn't. It's time to me to take care about her for serious. I've been sitting on my throne all quiet for too long having an eye on her; it's time to take care about her... After all it's my duty.

_ Back to 1° person narrative _

I arrived at home just in time, just before the thunderstorm stroke down heavier.

I cleaned myself and sitting down on the sofa in the living room I began recalling what I just did for almost the entire afternoon with Sean; and without realising I touched my lips and by doing that I had the kiss scene replaying in my mind.... I blushed but this time with a smile.

I was at once feeling happy with my heart at ease. I was glad he liked me back and that time I didn't have any doubting thoughts at all; what it mattered to me was that finally I found someone who really cared about me and I didn't give so much relevance about his age.

As it was already evening and dark I decided to take a shower and then to go finally into bed after all that happened during the day.... seminary and also Sean.

Once I went under cover I tried to fall asleep but with the thunderstorm going on I wasn't able... because when I closed my eyes I revived that awful night of the car accident.

_There was a heavy thunderstorm on that night and I was there too, in the back of the car, when our vehicle swerved making us hitting the front of another car and my parents dying because of that._

I was living that nightmare once again and the images in my mind were so clear that I thought I went back to the past to live that scene in first person again.

And so I began moving in my bed almost panicking and my heart wasn't at ease at all... until I felt at my side some kind of presence of someone who was touching my eyes in a gentle way to make me sleep... and then it took my hand. I felt my body relaxing under his touch... and as my heart began to beat at its usual rhythm again I could hear a distinctive deep voice telling me something.

“ _ **Sleep assured as the thunderstorm will not harm you”**_ and as I drifted into deeper sleep _**“.. until I will be at your side watching over you”.**_


	4. 3. On the Olympus (Zeus x reader)

Silence and calm were reigning over the bedroom as I let a yawn as a sign I was waking up.

I started moving around the bed enjoying as always its warmth and softness.

It was so comfortable staying in bed... in particular the day after the hard work of the seminar and that horrible dream.

But that silence was way too much; my apartment was in the city and in a street full of bars and other shops and I worried not hearing noises from outside. Usually at 8am there were some chattering on the street and the noise of the of those below who opened the cafeteria.... but that morning nothing was to be heard.

However even if it was unusual I liked that quiet; I thought I needed it some times.

In that way taking advantage of that calm I moved slowly in the bed as my eyes began to open; and I left a smile as my hands were touching the soft mattress.

Then the sun hit me gently on the face with its warm rays; and it was there when I fully woke up and remained a bit confused.

When I sat up I saw the colour white almost everywhere: the bed, the covers even the cushions.

“ _ **Wait... this is not my bed”**_ I observed.

I got curious all in an instant. I stand up and as I looked around me I didn't feel strange or scared at all; but astonished.

Even if the room was simple with only a little table near the bed and a chair with a mirror, it was fascinating; maybe it was because it reminded me the ancient Greek room of the temple.

And then my eyes fell at the end of the bed and noticed a nice decorated wooden chest with a dress on it.

Always being curious I picked it up and I remained astonished looking at it. It was really awesome! It looked like the dress ancient Greek women used to wear.

It was a long white tunic of woollen cloth without sleeves and it showed up the breast as it had a nice cleavage. At the shoulder the dress was tied up with fibula and the decorations on it (hems and ornaments) were golden.

“ _ **Wow! It's so wonderful”**_ I commented out loud in awe. That dress caught my attention and my interest and without thinking twice I changed into it.

And when I was fully clothed I went to look at myself.. and when I saw my image on the mirror I felt surprised.

“ _ **I really look like a Greek woman of the ancient times”**_ I giggled and then I moved around with that dress on; and I had to say that it looked beautiful on me.

And always being curious I left the room to look where I actually was.

So once out I found myself in a huge long corridor that left in awe and walking slowly I wandered around the place full of columns... to finally making me realize I was in a temple; and then I caught some noises from afar.

“ _ **Who could be?”**_ I asked myself as I hid behind a pillar.

Luckily I passed unnoticed but when they got near me I took a quick glance of them: they were men and women wearing all Greek ancient dresses.

“ _ **I really can't understand... Am I in a strange costume party?”**_

I let that question pass in my mind and I kept on walking without getting caught until I found myself out on a balcony where my eyes witnessed a dreamy landscape.

In front of me there was a huge expand of grass full of trees and flowers that coloured the garden and the little fountains and lakes.... and among those trees there were hidden temples of every size.

It was a splendid view as the sun was shining bright over the place and looking towards the clear blue sky I had to cover my eyes as the rays were too strong and warm. And then I heard a cry of a bird and observing better I noticed an eagle flying high in an elegant way in circles... to land at last over the arm of someone.

I got interested as always and I went down the great staircase;

and when I was on the grass I noticed a man with strange clothes..... actually a golden armour like that of a soldier apart from the long white cape and the white skirt that reached his knees covered with some golden stripes. And then he was wearing golden forearm protectors.

And I stood flabbergasted when I looked at him when he turned to me and recognised Sean.

“ _S-Sean?”_ I asked him but he stood silent while approaching me as on his forearm there was the eagle.

“ _Pet him”_ he invited me. _“He won't peck at you”._

And trusting him I did as he told me and it was really nice petting an eagle.. quite a nice experience yes. And then I stopped as I saw the bird starting to open its wings to resume its flight.

I was busy looking at the hawk getting back to fly when I felt his hand taking mine and when we met each other's eyes I blushed a bit as I felt my heart flutter a bit.

“ _I want to take you around... please come with me”._

I couldn't turn down his offer and so acting like the nice woman I was I walked by his side.

“ _You really are splendid with this white dress”_ and at the compliment I blushed and I thanked him.

And doing like that we took a stroll around and I looked like a child while walking because I was taken with the wonderful landscape I had around myself; until I got caught back to reality by his giggle and at that I returned to my normal self.

“ _You really like this place eh?”._

“ _Y-yes”_ I mumbled as my cheeks turned a bit red again. _“What is this place Sean? It's so majestic it looks like a dream”._

“ _This is just a normal garden as you can see”_ he smiled.

“ _Well... for being normal it is really amazing”._

And we walked around and stopped by almost every temple I got to see. Truth to be told it was me that always stopped to admire everything (buildings, flowers and fountains) and Sean always had to call me out to continue our walk.

And at last we arrived at a bare open space.

“ _Why there is such a big spare ground here without any flowers?”_ I wondered.

“ _You will see in a moment”_. And after saying this he raised is head towards the sky and I did the same to then see two indistinct points flying towards us; and as they were flying quite fast I hid behind Sean's back in fear and to protect myself... until I heard a giggle from him.

“ _There's nothing to worry about.”. “Just come out”_ he invited me and as I came out from his back I remained speechless out of amazement.

Two creatures were in front of me and it seemed like they came out from a mythological world.... and indeed they were. I was smart enough to recognise that one was a griffin and the other one was a phoenix; but what on Earth they were alive and right in front of my eyes? I really couldn't believe it that I could think about only one thing... and that it was that I wasn't on Earth but on to another world.... However that it wasn't time to think further about this matter as I was too busy to look at their grandness.

Above all that of the gryphon; I was really impressed by it as it was huge, majestic yet giving an intimidating yet powerful and regal air.

It was really as the legends told: a tail and a body of a lion (brown with white spots on the back) with all four legs of the great feline equipped with sharp claws... and on its sides it had open enormous eagle wings of brown, grey and white colour; and also its white head was that of an eagle with elongated ears. Not to mention its strong and curved beak.

That mythical creature was really beyond any wonder! I really was impressed by its pride, beauty but above all by its powerful and majestic aura.

And there was also nothing to laugh about the phoenix. It was a magnificent bird and by its appearance it looked like an eagle with a plumage of a marvellous colour. Its neck, its body and feathers were of red hue and the bird had flaming red eyes. It had a really long bird tail, long tapered beak and long feet with long and sharp claws.

And looking at it I really was breathless and speechless... in front of those mythical creatures I was really agape.

But that wonder lasted only a bliss because in a matter of seconds the phoenix spread out its wings to resume its flight; and I felt a bit sad and then I looked curious at Sean who was approaching the gryphon... and then petting him like it was a docile animal. But I took my distance in fear that creature could harm me in some way; however Sean gestured me to come over.

In that way I gulped and walked over the animal with closed eyes and arm lying forward and by every inch I got nearer I felt my body becoming stiffer and my heart bumping faster... until I felt something soft under my touch that tickled me and as I opened my eyes to see that the griffin rested its head under my hand I smiled brightly. I gasped a bit and looking at Sean I giggled while petting that fantastic creature. But after only a moment the animal shook its head startling me a bit and Sean ran to me looking concerned and he took my hand to get some distance to let the griffin go.

“ _Is everything ok? Did it hurt you? Did it scare you?”_ he asked me but I assured him with a smile.

“ _It only caught me off guard”_ I explained while he was holding my hands to checking them.

“ _I am not hurt”._

“ _Thank goodness”_ he smiled back at me and we stood silent a bit with my hands still in his... until I felt a bit uneasy for it that I tried to let them go but Sean held his grip harder but not hurting me.

“ _S-Sean”_ I whispered to him. _“W-we should turn back”_.

Indeed it was nearly sunset as the sky was turning red because of the setting sun.

“ _One last thing.”_ he told and as he still kept my hand in his he lead the way.

“ _Where are we going now?”._

“ _To a special place”_ he answered back and for no particular reason I blushed at him and my heart fluttered.

And some time after we found ourselves before an amazing landscape: in front of us there was an extension of garden covered with flowered rose bushes of many colours between each cobblestone streets that lead the way to a pavilion that looked like a temple with columns forming a circle and a dome as a roof.

“ _So marvellous”_ I awed as we approached the temple.

We sat down on the white marbled bench and admired the sunset in silence.

It felt like a romantic moment between only us without anyone disturbing and I was too absorbed admiring that breathtaking sunset that I didn't realize that Sean and I joined our hands together until at first I felt his grip on my hand and then a chuckle. Looking into each other's eyes I blushed heavily and I lowered my gaze to the ground.

“ _You are truly beautiful when you blush”_ he confessed me only making me turn even redder.

“ _W-we really should go now”_ I stuttered while trying to find an excuse to go away. I was beginning to feel weird almost uneasy for how he was acting that I wanted to run away... maybe I was only being embarrassed; after all I've never been courted by any man in my life only Sean.

Still I was trying to free my hand from his grip for no particular reason.

“ _Why are you in a hurry? No one is chasing after us”._

“ _I-I don't know...”_ I admitted with a low tune of voice. _“I don't know why I am being like this”._ In a strange I was feeling like I was guilty somehow.

“ _I might know why”_ he smiled. _“You are feeling embarrassed for the love you feel for me... but really you don't have to. Are you maybe unsure your feelings aren't returned?”._

“ _N-no... It's not like that. It's just I don't know why I am feeling so weird since this morning; it's like this place, everything here, is affecting me.”_ I told him.

I felt my vision going blurry and unconsciously I let a tear; Sean noticed and he cupped my cheek to dry the tear.

“ _Ehi do not cry... There's no need to cry”_ he comforted me and then he kissed me on the lips and when we parted he let me rest my head on his chest while being in his arms.

“ _Trust me ok? I love you... I really do and I will always love you. You are so beautiful. I don't know why I am so attracted by you, your liveliness and your kindness. When I look at you I feel like no goddess can reach at your level; not even Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, nor Hera queen of the Olympus. You may act innocent and lively as a child yet I feel in your heart that power a mature woman has... this is why I love you my dear”_ he confessed me and as I listened to his confession I felt a warming rush into my body filling my heart with love while I smiled brightly and began to feel at ease.

“ _I love you too Sean”_. And then we stood silent hugging each other until he parted to take my hand.

“ _Want to go back?”._

I nodded.

And so we headed back to where we started our day and long walk.

Hand in hand we walked back and when we stopped at the feet of the staircase still in the garden I raised my eyes... to witness a majestic view: very long staircases reached an immense temple exactly alike the Greek Parthenon. And it was so huge!! on each sides of the temple two staircases went up while for the front and the backside only one. And there were some green spaces between the stairs where there were cypresses. As for the front at the top of the stairs just out the entrance there were at the sides two statues of two carts each pulled by two armed horses.

“ _Holy cow!!”_ I almost shouted for excitement.

“ _Oh my god Sean! I-It looks like the Parthenon, the Greek Parthenon!!”._ I was too enraptured and too busy shouting out loud for enthusiasm while Sean could only smile an chuckle at my sight.

“ _Are you finished freaking out or I can accompany you to your chamber?”_ he teased me and at that I blushed for embarrassment.

“ _Sorry”_ I sheepishly said but then for no reason I burst out laughing when he took my hand and by acting like that Sean stood silent while giving me an inquisitive look.

And I kept on laughing until I had a weird feeling; indeed I wasn't wrong. As we both turned to go upstairs I notice a big group of people getting close with someone, a woman, leading them as she was a leader.

She was stomping and walking toward us with a snappy pace she arrived at us in a moment. From afar I sensed in advance her anger but when I had her in front of me I could feel her rage even more by her menacing gaze she was giving us.

She was a good-looking and tall woman and by her posture I could sense from her a regal aura. Her face was square with strong jaw line, high cheekbone and high forehead and she had blue-green eyes and plump lips. She had wavy dark brown mid chest length hair with two strands tied together back letting the remaining hair go down. And she was wearing an one shoulder white toga dress with red embroideries and a golden tiara with precious stones was on her head like it was a crown... and also a pair of golden earrings.

She stood silent for a moment with a serious looking and arm crossed on her chest.

“ _Where have you been all day Zeus?!”_ she asked with cold voice yet looking really angry.

“ _Z-Zeus?”_ I questioned out loud exchanging glances between them.

“ _Shut up human! I am not talking to you!”_ she scolded me sternly scaring me.

“ _T-the Greek god of lightenings and king of the Olympus nonetheless? H-how can it be?”_ I whispered to myself beginning to feel scared; and recollecting all the memories of the day only in that moment it all made sense: the big temple, the other ones but above all the griffin and the phoenix. And I felt so shocked that I covered my mouth with my hands for the astonishment.

“ _Y-You are a god, Zeus nonetheless, a-and you didn't tell me something like this??”_ I screamed at him looking angry yet letting a tear interrupting him who was about to answer me.

“ _Yes I am; I am Zeus, a god, in reality”_ he confessed at last.

I was supposed to yell at him and cry in that moment but I was stunned and I was speechless.

“Oh my holy god!” I exclaimed and remembering our moment and kiss at the pavilion I blushed heavily.

“ _ **I... I kissed Zeus on the lips!!”**_ I told myself while freaking inside.

And then I took a glance at everyone else.

“ _So.... they are all the other gods and goddesses... a-and is she your wife Hera?”._

“ _Yes she is”._

Hera approached me and looked me up and down and having her eyes on me made me feel really unease that Zeus had to take my hand to calm me down.

“ _Do not scare her Hera”_ he politely requested.

“ _I will explain everything once we get upstairs”._

And after that little talk as we went upstairs I could begin my hands trembling and sweating and my heart beating faster as a sign I was beginning to be scared for myself and my safety.

Once inside the Parthenon everyone sat down at a table eating and chatting like nothing happened before while I took my distance and stood alone.

I wanted to bury myself for embarrassment for how I acted foolishly in front of the deities; I had no courage to sit among them so quietly I went to sit down far away in a corner on the stairs.

I was beginning to feel restless and I also started playing with my fingers that were trembling for fear along with my legs. I couldn't understand nor think about anything as my heart was racing like crazy and my vision went blurry. I was literally in panic for what could happen to me.

“ _ **W-What did I do? W-What will happen to me? Why all problems come to me? … Why me of all people on Earth?”**_ I was asking myself and these questions only terrified me more.

I was so desperate that I curled up and hid my head under my hands as I was trying to hide myself; yes, I wanted to hide but I wasn't able to move a muscle so I crouched down and let tears falling down. I tried everything to hold back those tears not to show weakness but it was too difficult for me that without realizing I let a loud sob that called the attention of everyone who turned in my direction to look at me.

Feeling their puzzled eyes and inquisitive eyes on me as sharp swords I felt so unease and embarrassed that I ran away to cry alone.

I ran away until I found myself in a corridor outside the temple that overlooked the garden and there I collapsed into tears.

“ _ **Why... Why me? What did I do wrong in my life? Why all bad things and misfortunes to me? Why???”**_ I sobbed out loud.

“ _ **I... I am so scared.. It's not my fault if I fell in love with a god... not my fault... I-I just don't want to be left alone! I don't want to keep on living alone! I-I don't care if he's Zeus, I love him... I d-don't know why but I-I want to be with him so badly!”**_ I confessed and shouted out loud everything I was feeling and thinking in that moment... and everyone was there with me hearing everything I cried from beginning to end; and besides them there were also Zeus and Hera who overheard me. They were walking in the deambulatory where I was too and they were talking presumably about what happened and me; and I heard Zeus' voice who was getting near.

“ _What's happening here? Let me pass”_ he said out loud while making his way through the crowd and then he bent down to face me and he petted my head.

As I felt a hand on my head I raised my eyes to see who could be and when I saw Zeus I couldn't hold back but throwing myself into his arms and I cried while he hugged me close.

“ _P-Please... D-Don't let me alone... I-I am so scared... do not let anything harm me.. Help me please”_ I sobbed into his chest.

“ _I promise I won't . I am here to protect you”_ he tried to calm me down.

“ _I-I love you. Don't leave me alone, please... I've been alone all my life... I don't want to be alone for all my life; I am so tired to be alone”_ I begged him looking into his eyes while he wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face.

“ _I won't leave you... but now you should go rest in your bedroom.”_ he told as he lifted me up to accompany me.

“ _Step aside and go away. There is nothing else to see here”_ he ordered and after hugging me close and holding me up he led the way to the chambers.

Once we arrived in the bedroom he made me sit down on the bed and then he sat down too next to me.

He took first my hands to kiss them to calm me down and then he hugged me and he wiped away away the tears.

“ _Stop crying ok? There is no need to cry again. It's going to be all right. I am here with you”_ he comforted.

“ _Y-You won't let me right?”._

“ _No, I won't. I promise I won't let you. I've always been by your side taking care of you and surely I won't let you now.”_ he sweetly whispered.

Then he laid me down on the bed, covered me with the blanket and kissed my forehead.

“ _Try to sleep now, ok?”_ he encouraged me.

“ _Where are you going now?”_ I asked him while taking his hand.

“ _I promise it won't take long. Rest my dear”_ he kissed my hand and then he went out.

I was still shocked and it took me long to close my eyes to fall asleep and when I began to feel drowsy I heard the door opening and then closing.

“ _I am back darling”_ he whispered while going into bed and laid down next to me.

“ _Weren't you able to fall asleep?”._

I nodded as I wasn't able to talk because I was too exhausted.

He moved my body close to his and his chest and he embraced me. He put my head on his chest and he began stroking my hair and caressed me.

“ _You can sleep peacefully now”_ he murmured. _“You will be my second queen”._

I felt a smile forming on my face and Zeus chuckled looking at me... and then we both drifted into sleep.


	5. 1. Happiness can be found in dark places (Hades x reader)

He wasn't the best boyfriend.. He always had to complain about almost everything, had a drinking habit and was a Casanova..

but there I was: on the sofa of my living room crying because of his death. 

He had an awful accident while heading back home, drunk again, and by losing control of the car he went on the opposite lane to be full hit by a truck; that was what the policemen and doctors told his family and me.

I stayed at my place for a few days without any contact with others and being alone crying... until a day I finally decided I shed all my tears and wanted to put an end to that pathetic state of mine. So I wore a dark outfit of jeans and t-shirt and in that grey and rainy evening I headed to the nearest pub I could find on my way.

Walking around the city for almost good thirty minutes I finally found it in a rather quite dark alley. I didn't mind, after all a sense of darkness had already began appearing in my life since the day of (e/bf)'s death; I walked in and noticed that the pub was quite elegant for being in a dark area and emanating a mysterious air.

I sat down at the counter and ordered for a really strong drink while the waiter gave me a puzzled and worried look; I caught glimpses of my surroundings and sighed until the man came back.

_"Ehm ehm..."._ The cough from the waiter brought me back to reality.

_"This is your order, miss."_ he smiled at me and then went back to work.

I drunk my cocktail slowly by taking breaks in between to reflect about life especially mine. I didn't look at the hour but it seemed a good hour had passed; outside it was dark and the street lights were on since there was reflects on the windows.

_"Excuse me, lady"_ a voice startled me and I searched for its source.

In the background, at the entrance of the hall and leaning against the door frame, a man in a dark suit and with short black hair (lacquered hair back, to be more precise) was standing.

_"The closing time of the pub has long passed, madame"_ he spoke fluently while smoking and approaching to me to be more visible.

_"I-I'm terrible sorry, mister. I lost track of time."._ I was looking at the ground and talking with a feeble and cracked voice. I couldn't look at him even though I was curios and my eyes were glued again at the empty glass; I tried to hold back some tears but I wasn't strong enough to hold back a sob.

_"M-may I stay bit more, please?"_ you cried and the mysterious man remained silent but came nearer, went at the counter and was preparing something. Then he handed me a cup of tea while he was sipping a glass of wine.

_"Something happened, dear?"._

_"I-It's nothing"_ and then I wiped my cheeks.  _"Actually I wish I couldn't cry anymore and feel nothing"_ I whispered.

He went out of the counter and sat next to me. I felt his hand on mine; it was reassuring... in that moment I raised my eyes to meet his and they were of a clear, piercing and cold blue colour.. and I sensed a sad feeling in them.

To be a mysterious man he was really captivating. He could be light-skinned but his cheekbones, his eyes and goatee made him utterly elegant and breathtakingly attractive.

_**... and I remained stunned...** _

With his thumb he caressed my cheek making my heart beat faster and wiped away a tear.

_"What is the cause of your pain, dear?"._

_"My b-boyfriend passed away a week ago in a car accident."._ I began feeling like I was breaking down and actually I was.

_"I'm really sorry for you"._

_"... actually I don't even know why am I feeling so pathetic and sad. I should be happier... I mean, he wasn't the best boyfriend. We quarrelled very often, he had a drinking habit and I knew he cheated on me sometimes since he was a Casanova. Why? Why am I feeling like this?"._ I sobbed into my own words and covered my face while crying... until he took my hand and made me look at him.

_"Because after all and beyond that awful personality of his you really loved him. You loved and kept on loving him.. you are kind-hearted woman and you hope to see in everyone a good side even though they are completely bad guys."_ He wiped again my tears and continued.  _"While he was being a complete douche at you... You truly don't have to be sad and sure as hell HE didn't deserve the love from such a loving and caring creature like you."._

_"T-thank you"_ and then blushing I took my bag to go back home.

_"It was a good talk. I don't know but you comforted me somehow"_ I confessed at him.. and then, on the point of opening the door, he stopped me.

_"We talked a bit but I didn't have the chance to know your name"_ he chuckled.

_"Oh.. I'm (name). What's yours, if I may ask?"_

_"My name's Hades."._

At his name I cracked a smile.  _**"I'm no one to judge name's choices... but thinking about this circumstance why did I just laughed a bit? This is ridiculous! His name reminds me that of the Greek god and underworld's lord... and this is way too perfect to fit in this kind of circumstance, a very gloomy one"** _ I thought by myself.

_"I really don't have to.. but as you are here would you join me for a dance?"_ he asked me.

_"Woah.. I don't know what to say..."_ I was taken by surprise.

_"Maybe a 'yes' would be well accepted"_ he smiled.

_"Okay then"._

He took me to the platform of the room next to the bar and put some random music.

The song was one and took my hands in the usual way for a slow dance...

_**"For all those times you stood by me** _

_**For all the truth that you made me see** _

_**For all the joy you brought to my life** _

_**For all the wrong that you made right** _

_**For every dream you made come true** _

_**For all the love I found in you** _

_**I'll be forever thankful baby** _

_**You're the one who held me up** _

_**Never let me fall** _

_**You're the one who saw me through through it all"** _

I loosened up at the rhythm of the song and of the dance and closed my eyes. I could have sworn I felt my heart finally at ease and beating again with love.

I raised my eyes at him and looked into his captivating eyes and smiled.

And then another tear came down my cheek... but this time it was for happiness.

_"Please stop these tears now. Your dark period will be fading from this time on... Stay with me and I promise you will be cherished again. Two broken hearts are made to become one, remember this"._ And out of the blue he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

_**Maybe happiness could really be found in dark places...** _

_**Maybe even a lover.** _


	6. 2. A  date with Hades

Usually after a funeral, especially of your previous lover, you go into depression and withdraw the world wanting to cry yourself out... but I was not. I even remained unmoved during the burying of my ex and I did not shed a single tear; and actually I did never cry even after his death. On the contrary I began feeling more happy... thanks to Hades who stood by my side after ( _ex/boyfriend_ )'s funeral.

He could have been a mysterious man but I didn't care much; I didn't know almost anything about his life, if not his name and work, but what I cared most was that he was really nice to me and within few months he and me began to create a friendship; as a matter of fact it only took few months to pass from strangers to friends.

And there I was, one day, shut up at home making some order in my apartment taking advantage of the bad weather.

So I put the music on my stereo and then I began my cleaning until when I heard the door bell ringing.

Who could that be? I went to open and in front of my eyes I saw Hades.

“ _Oh hey”_. I smiled at him while adjusting my clothes.

“ _Did I interrupt you with something?”_

“ _Hum... Actually no. I was getting bored and lucky you got here. Please come in”_ and while making him coming into my house I tried tu put away some things in the way.

“ _Cleaning were we?”_ he chuckled.

“ _Y-yes. Ehm... please don't mind the mess. I will put away things and stop the music.”_. And in few minutes the house returned as it was in its previous state.

“ _It's just an unexpected thing having you here. Why are you here?”_ I asked with some curiosity.

“ _Well. I closed the pub for doing some arrangements and as I didn't know what to do I remembered you giving me your address”_ he answered back while sitting on the sofa; and I took some drinks for the both of us... and we began to chat and while talking I couldn't resist, as always, to look into his piercing cold blue eyes and his lips; and without any purpose I blushed in front of him making him chuckle at my view.

“ _Ah yes! I remembered my reason to be here”._

“ _And what is it then?” ._

“ _I wanted to ask if for tomorrow you have some planning for the evening.”._

“ _No.. just chilling here at home watching some TV. Why?”._

“ _Because I would like to invite you to see a theatre performance and then go out for dinner”_. And at this offer of his I accepted all smiling and then as he was standing up to go away I took him by the arm without even realising it.

“ _What's the matter?”_. He turned to me to make eye contact with me.

I stopped for a while without talking just looking deeper into his wonderful eyes again and his nice smile.

He gave me an inquisitive look and that brought me back to reality.

“ _Please stay a bit longer”_ I asked him with a weak voice lowering my eyes to the ground. It was my first time to beg him to stay with me more; it really was one of the other many signs that showed I was beginning to be really fond with him.

“ _It's okay. You don't have to beg me”_ he reassured me with his nicest tune of voice.

“ _S-sorry.. but if you like to go a-”_.... and I couldn't finish my sentence when..

“ _ **UMPF**_ ”. He gave me a peck on my lips. Yes! Finally I was having what I dreamed and desired so much in those months even though that kiss was really quick. Anyway I got to have him kissing me.

“ _Did you do this much to have this?”_ he asked me giggling like he wanted to tease me.

“ _Yeah”_ I sheepishly said and then I smacked again my lips to his for another kiss.

“ _I quite like you a lot”_ I confessed at him at last.

“ _So do I”_ he smiled at me and I saw in eyes that he said those three words on purpose with a serious voice.

“ _So... tomorrow evening will it be our first date?”_

“ _Yeah if you want”_. He took his black jacket and I accompanied him at the door. _“I will come here to pick you up at 6pm_ ” he then told me and just before really going away he gave me a peck again.

And when I get inside home again I freaked out inside and I spent all the remanent afternoon just smiling like an idiot; and recalling in my head that kiss scene to infinity I blushed heavily.

And when I woke up the next day I organized my day with work so that I could have enough free time after lunch to pick up the right clothes and prepare myself. It wasn't the first date ever in my life but with Hades everything was changed; it was like I forgot everything of my last relationship just to be happy again with him only. Yes it was like that; I wanted to start again by zero even with my love situation. And as I was going to have my first date again with a man that I really cared a lot this time I felt once again that excitement that everyone talks about and that I forgot about.

It took really some good hours to make myself beautiful and to decide the clothes... and after looking through my wardrobe I finally picked up a formal long black dress with long sleeves and only a bit of cleavage. And to match the dress I decided to go for a pair of black high heels too.. and to finish I wore also a necklace... and then evening came by quickly and as it was near 6pm I began to wander around in house with my little bag both for anxiety and excitement.. until the ringing of the door bell made me feel at ease and I ran to open it.. and there I saw him with a black suit an covered with a black coat that made him utterly wonderful. I remained there looking at him with total awe until he handed me three red roses.

“ _Just a little thought for you”_ he told me with a smile and as I welcomed him inside I found a vase to put the flowers in with some water and then we headed out.

“ _You really are stunning this evening with this black dress”_ he complimented me and I blushed at the compliment.

“ _You too”_. And as first thing of our date we went to the theatre.

“ _So.. what are we going to see?”_ I asked him once we arrived at the place.

“ _Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare”_. And then we sat quietly. We truly enjoyed watching the play and without realising we ended up holding each other's hand during the performance and we only smiled for that.

And after that....

“ _Our date continue?”_ I asked him laughing a bit.

“ _Yes... or do you want to return home without dinner?”_ he teased me. And so our evening continued and we went to a restaurant, where I remained stunned at the looking of the table he reserved.

“ _Did you really make all of this only for me?”_ I asked him seeing the table arranged in a romantic way with some lightened candles at the centre, a vase with some flowers and also at the side a bottle of red wine.

“ _Yes. Did I have not to do?”._

“ _W-well... it's really so much for a first date”_ I confessed at him but it wasn't because I didn't like it. I actually loved it! It was just it was unexpected and it surprised me.

We completely enjoyed our dinner by eating such fantastic well made dishes and also by chatting.

I really was amazed for how much effort Hades put into that date and looking at him in a sweet way

I showed him a faint smile.

“ _ **I am in love with him but I don't know why I am scared... I have a strange feeling”**_ I thought by myself stopping eating for a moment just to observe him in silence.

“ _Is something the matter? You don't like it?”._

“ _No no, I really like it. It's just that I am not that hungry.”_ I assured him giving him a smile.

And when we finished dinner it was already almost 11pm and in the sky there was a full moon that shone brightly with the billions stars... and even if we were in the city that view was breathtaking.

Once finished...

“ _What else would you like to do?”_ Hades asked me.

Truth to be told I was beginning to feel tired and cold and also my feet were hurt.

“ _I would like to go back home if it isn't a problem to you”_ I chuckled at him.

“ _Not at all”_. And so we went to the car and finally returned to my apartment.

He took me back at home but as he was going to leave I stopped him again.

“ _Please come in”._

“ _It's just... I don't want to bother you”._

“ _Please..”_ I insisted and in that way he entered in my apartment.

“ _... stay for a while. This is the only thing I can do to thank you for tonight”._

And so we sat down on the sofa and turned on TV to watch something together... but in a matter of few minutes I began to feel drowsy and then I fell asleep on Hades' shoulder.

In no time I felt like he took me bridal style maybe searching for my bedroom... and then the feeling of the soft and comfortable bed while my shoes slipped off my feet. As I had the cover on me I felt a kiss on my forehead and.... I heard him saying something.

“ _ **Just... I hope you will be fine once awaken”**_

I wasn't able to understand what he just told me but I didn't care.... as I fell into a deeper sleep.


	7. 3. In the Underworld (Hades x reader)

There was no noise around... only a total silence as my eyes began to open.

It was so strange yet I enjoyed that quiet; it made my feel my heart at ease and I could feel relaxed and without stress.

I let out a moan as I began to roll over the bed trying to stretch my body.

As always it was hard for me waking up because I loved the comfort of the bed... and that particular morning it was even warmer and softer; so I wanted to take my time.

My body spread out onto the mattress as I lay down on my stomach letting my head resting on the cozy cushion.

I wanted to take advantage of that peaceful moment but my body didn't let me... as my eyes began to open.

“ _ **W-what is this?”**_ I asked as I looked around myself after sitting on the mattress.

My hands were still touching the cover and my eyes immediately fell on the bed: it was a king sized red bed with dark red cover and cushions.

At that sight I startled for shock.

“ _ **T-this isn't my bed!!”**_ I exclaimed as I jumped out beginning to feel afraid.

I looked around... but I could barely see as it was dark.

“ _ **This isn't my bedroom”**_ I kept on telling myself and I felt my heart beating faster for fear.

I took a look on my body and I felt relieved when I saw the black dress on.

“ _ **At least I wasn't raped”**_ I tried to get some kind of comfort but it was really little because by that time I was being both frightened and curious.

“ _ **Where am I supposed to be? Did someone kidnapped me?”.**_

“ _ **Why it's all dark here?”**_ I wondered as I kept another glance around the room.

I groped my way in the dark trying not to bump into something and getting hurt.

So with my hands leaned forward I walked along the walls trusting my touch and then... suddenly from the harsh cold feeling of the bricks I passed to a softer one; and I held tight at that cloth.

I gulped and as I felt my hands startling in advance and my heart beating faster I closed my eyes.

With my eyes covered for fear of seeing something I couldn't like I began to put aside the fabric to look at the sight it awaited me.

And as I moved it away little by little I felt more restless as seconds passed by... and then when the fabric was completely removed I felt a rush of heat coming at me with a force like that of a hurricane.

I opened my eyes and looking at the landscape I remained with open eyes and mouth for utter shock.

I was too overwhelmed to even say a word.

In front of my eyes there was an abyss.

There were flames everywhere covering the place all around filling it with hotness.

I wasn't able to look at the landscape any more as it was dreadful and as I felt nauseous for the filthy stench that I was smelling.

I wanted to go away but I wasn't able as my body wasn't answering at my demand; so I remained there looking into the void and dark... and staying silent I could hear from afar indistinct screams of pain of someone asking for help and mercy. However I wasn't able to understand who could it be.

But another hot wave of flames hit hard on my face and I felt like throwing up... so I covered my mouth and nose for the harsh smell.

I wanted to take another look but that time nearer to the flames; I wanted to know how big they were and where they came from.

As I lay down on the floor and leaned my face carefully towards the void there I saw.... nothing.

There was no bottom... not any kind of floor was to be seen: the building, where I found myself, floated in the dark but trying to look at its corner I could see chains that united the edifice to maybe some kind of walls that were far away.

And then again the flames.... I couldn't see where they started as they were covered by the dark and from their foul stink I could sense the horrible odour of death... as if they were bringing with them the smell of burning flesh.

And at that awful odour I felt even queasier. I was really feeling like to throw up.

I immediately took some steps back until I found myself sitting on the bed. I gasped for air as I found difficulty at breathing as my heart was beating madly and my body being a prey to panic and shock.

“ _ **W-who could live here in this hideous place?”**_ I though trying to recover myself.

And at the thought I jumped out and finding the door I rushed out the room and I began to run away for fear.

If someone actually lived there he could be only a monster, who certainly wanted to kill me.

I ran through the corridors trying sometimes to look my back for if someone was chasing me... but not caring about my surroundings I bumped harshly into something that I fell down onto the floor.

And as I raised my eyes I let a scream of shock.

In front of me there was a slender and tall man with pale skin; he had very long dark straight hair with two strands of hair tied up with golden hair tubes. His face was long but its features were accentuated by his high cheekbones and his small lips out stood his pale skin. And he had purple almond eyes and I lost myself staring into them not knowing if I was scared or enchanted by them... as he seemed so gracious and charming like an elf.

He was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and on shoulder's height there were two skulls.

I became scared stiff at looking at him... it was like having death in front of my eyes.

I tried to draw back but he grabbed me by my hair in an instant.

“ _Where do you think you are going, little human?”_ he purred into my ears with a suave voice making me shake as I felt a little shiver go down my spine. And pulling me by my hair he made me stand up. 

“ _Follow me and don't dare to speak a word”_ he ordered me with a cold voice. _“... or you will see your death”._

I gulped feeling extremely frightened. Who could that be?

He led the way through some other corridors always holding me by my hair.

“ _L-Let me! You hurt me!”_ I cried.

“ _Shut up!!”_ he shouted at me giving me a furious look and then he opened a giant door.

The room was huge yet empty.. There was nothing in it; but at the end of it I could see something but I wasn't able to distinguish.

That mysterious man threw me on the ground in a cold way and I found myself with my face to the ground.

I raised my eyes and at first I noticed at the left of the throne a black huge three headed dog with two longer front teeth and red flaming eyes seated like a docile animal yet looking at me ferociously. I pulled back for the shock at that sight... and then I saw another man standing and leaning on the wall at the other side of the royal seat.

He was pale like the other one but his eyes were of the same colour of the ice and cold and piercing. His face was oval and his cheekbones were high; and he had short black hair with bangs pulled to the side. And he was wearing a only a long black dress with a golden belt and a pair of black short sandals.

I didn't do anything but remaining still at looking at him not knowing how to react.

I was still scared and as I turned my head again to face the throne I remained even more shocked.

Sitting on the royal chair there was another man all wearing black.. a black dress covered with a opened black sleeveless coat that revealed his bare muscular chest and it was long enough to touch the ground with a bit of train... and he had black sandals too and golden forearm protections. And, oh, he was so handsome! Even though he was pale he had such beautiful cold piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones and stupendous lips. And his goatee made him even more seductive.

Wait... he reminded me of Hades. He was his perfect copy! How could that be?

We were surprised at looking at us as we recognised each other.

As I identified him again and he recalled me, he got nearer but still panicking I jumped out and pulled back at the speed of light.

“ _D-don't come near me!”_ I shouted at him with eyes closed.

“ _(name), please, it's me!”_ he tried to calm me down.

I kept on walking backwards always with tearing eyes.

“ _I want to go out from this hell!”_ I cried out loud and then rushed out from the hall to run somewhere without even knowing where I was heading to.

I ran away through that maze of corridors to finally arrive at the entrance. I opened the door and once outside I passed through a narrow bridge hanging in the void... I still went through it even though I didn't know where it led; as I was rushing away I hoped it led out from that hellish place...

but it didn't.

On the contrary I found myself in a kind of garden hidden in a cave.

I was exhausted from running and as I saw a white marbled bench I sat down on it and there I caught my breath back and then broke down in liberating tears.

I cried and I cried until a touch of a hand on my shoulder made me startle and come back to reality.

“ _(name)”_ Hades called me out with a sweet voice showing me a little smile.

“ _D-Don't touch me!”_ I screamed with the tears furrowing my face.

“ _It's me, it's Hades. Don't you recognise me?”_ he tried to reassure me wanting to touch my arm but I departed.

“ _No! You aren't Hades! Y-you are a m-monster! Hades is not a monster! He is the nicest man alive! Hades is the man I love!”_ I shouted at him slamming the truth in his face.

And then I sobbed so hard that he hugged me... and as he tried to bring his lips near to mine I tried to fight back but I wasn't able to free myself from his hug.

“ _L-Let me!”_ I yelled at him with a weak voice as I began to hit his chest with my fists.

He took me by my chin to raise my face to look into his eyes.

“ _It's me. I am really Hades”_ he convinced me and then making some steps forward he turned into his old and usual clothes like magic for a moment to then return to normal... and at that sight I remained amazed and at that surprise I covered my mouth with my hands.

He came to hug me back and that time I could feel his sweet hug I was used feeling.

“ _I love you”_ he whispered into my ear and at those three words I felt shocked and frightened I stepped back.

“ _T-Tell me that all of this it's a nightmare”_ I begged him.

“ _No it isn't. It's all real_ ”. He only confirmed what I thought about.... but I didn't want to listen to him.

“ _I-I will give myself a pinch a-and I will wake up in my bed!”_ I told myself trying to convince me.

I did so but nothing happened: I was still there but nothing would have stopped me at keeping on trying until...

“ _Stop! You are only hurting yourself!”_. He stopped me taking me by my arms.

“ _Stop it, please”_ he repeated. _“It's not neither a dream nor a nightmare. You are actually living all of this!”_ he called me back to reality.

“ _N-No! It can't be! I want to go away! I want to return home!”_ I shouted at him.

“ _It's pointless now.. You can't go back”_ he admitted with a weak voice looking a bit sad.

“ _I want! I want to return home NOW!”_ I yelled at him angrily.

“ _Why? Why you want to leave? Didn't you tell me you loved me and that you wanted to stay by my side? Why no, now?”._

“ _I-I am so s-scared. I hate this place”_ I told him the truth. _“...a-and you're different. I want my Hades back... I want back the Hades I was used to see, I want to live with Hades out in the world.”_ I confessed crying and noticing me in that pitiful state he couldn't hold back; he came to me in a twinkling to hug me and support me.

“ _I am the Hades you know and always knew. you don't have to bring me back.. I am the Hades you know”_ he kept on whispering into my ears trying to comfort me.

“ _Please don't let me. I love you.... please stay with me.”_ he begged.

“ _I-I miss my home... I want to go back”_ I sobbed into his chest as he caressed my hair.

“ _Please try.. try for me. Try for your love for me”_ he implored me.

“ _I know it's hard. I know you want to go away from here... I would go away from this place if only I could but I can't...”_ he declared.

“ _...But I love you and this place could be happier if you will be with me... this place would be nicer only if you will be with me”_ he murmured in my ears as he lulled me trying to make feel calmer and more at ease.

There was a moment of silence. I tried to recover myself but it was hard... I was exhausted from crying but I was keeping on sobbing and Hades let me in peace in his arms remaining silent until he felt me beginning to cool down as I heard his warm heart beating.

“ _Is not your love for me strong enough to stay with me even here?”_ he asked once we sat down on the bench. He held my hands in his and he gave me a loving look.

“ _I love you so much and I really want you to be with me. You would be a queen here, not only for me but for everyone... and not only with words.”_ he reassured me smiling at me.

“ _M-My love for you is strong! I-I love you so much Hades, I really do!”_ I admitted with tears coming down my cheeks as I felt my heart feeling finally at ease.

“ _So?”._

“ _It's just this place scares me a bit... but I don't want to be left alone again. I love you... I don't know if I will get used at this place but I will give it try. I want to be with you Hades, I want to stay with the man I love”_ I confessed him and while I was closing my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder I kept on speaking at him. _“I love you.... I want you to be with me”_ I whispered as I felt him embracing me in a caring sweet way.

I don't know how much we stood there in that garden sitting on the bench but after that talk with him I could finally feel peace inside me and my heart returned beating at its usual rhythm.

Then I felt my body being picked up in bridal style and I understood that Hades was bringing me back inside his castle.

He kept on walking non stop until he reached a room... I couldn't figure out where we were and my eyes were too tired from crying that it was difficult to open them to take a glance of my surroundings; but...

“ _Treat her badly another time, Thanatos, and I will send you into the depths of the Tartaros. She is your queen now and you will show her respect... or you will pay the consequences”_ I heard him ordering one of the two other men with a cold voice.. and hearing those words I smiled a bit with my eyes closed; and as Hades noticed me he chuckled at my sight as he turned around to go to our bedroom.... with Cerberus following him behind as a good dog.

And only few moments later I felt under my body the softness of the bed and then the cover being pulled over me... and after that I felt Hades by my side.

As he lay down in the bed with me he hugged me close at his chest one more time and caressing my hair and cheeks he whispered something sweetly.

“ _My queen”_. His voice was so soothing and warm and I smiled at those words.

“ _Tsk... you were awake for all this time, weren't you?”_ he smirked a bit and to confirm my answer I snuggled more into his chest.

I felt him smiling warm-heartedly as he put my head on his chest. I hugged him to feel safe and protected by him.

“ _My king”_ I mumbled and he gave me a kiss on my head.

“ _Let us go to sleep together”_ he told as we both drifted into sleep hugging each other.


	8. 1. Feeling at home... again (Poseidon x reader)

Just another stressful day passed...

Lots of work, personal problems and my annoying and clingy boyfriend...

I just had enough.

It wasn't either the first time I was so spent... that stress kept on pestering me for already a week.

I needed some time to relax myself but where to find it? I really hadn't enough time even to take a bath.. but that day I had to do something or else my head would explode.

The gym was a total NO because I was way too tired to even raise an arm; plus it was already late evening.

Finishing work I took my bag and headed home.

On the way it began raining... yes, I remembered I heard on TV that morning it could be raining by evening and as usual I forgot my umbrella; luckily I arrived home just in time.

I made a light dinner and then decided what to do... then my eyes met the surfboard in the storage room. Hell yes! It could be an awesome idea since I hadn't touched it for a long time.

Some drops couldn't stop me doing what I loved to do in those kind of stressful moments; in this way, wearing a bikini and some Hawaiian shorts on, I walked until I reached the beach.

And there, once I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the ocean, I could feel myself finally at ease and began loosening up.

Water was my home; I was really happy and carefree only when I was swimming or surfing... and the feeling of being undersea or surfing on the waves really helped me calming down.

It was still raining, harder this time, but I really needed to take it easy. Waves began growing rough but as I was quite an expert at surfing I wasn't afraid.

I went on my board and went into deeper sea just to wait for the right wave to ride on... and while waiting I could hear a thunder.

_"Oh crap! A thunderstorm is coming" I thought beginning to be scared._

I wasn't fond of that kind of weather and, moreover, being in the ocean in that moment was more dangerous... as the sea was always a danger, in a thunderstorm sure water could be more dangerous and unpredictable as ever.

Waves became rougher and rougher and lightnings began appearing along with thunders... and there I truly became afraid.

It became more difficult riding the waves as they grew huge and seeing a lightening coming down not far away I yelped and unintentionally I slipped from the surfboard and fell in the water.

I tried to grab onto the board but it was nowhere near to be found... it had disappeared and in that moment, among those awful waves, I was terrified and because of agitation I couldn't think straight and I didn't consider a good idea beginning to swim... in few words I was at the mercy of the ocean.

By instinct I began waving my arms and screaming for help but there was no one who could hear me from afar especially at that hour of the night.

Little by little I was exhausted by swallowing down too much water with the attempt to get some help and by moving so much in the sea I was panting and felt my eyes closing.

 _"Help... someone help me, please"_ I thought by myself as I began feeling faint and falling down into the sea... but just before I fell unconscious I believed I had seen someone swimming in my direction.

At a certain point I felt something hitting hard on my chest and also a bit nauseous.

I woke up immediately and spat all the water I drank up... and then...

_"Are you okay now?"._

A man was knelt down on the sand and next to me.

He had such a god-like body, chiseled pecs and huge muscles.. and seemed to have really gorgeous brown eyes. Not to mention his hair! He had brown, short hair fading to the sides with some higher in the center.. and he totally looked amazing with that streaked hairstyle; and he also had a bit of stubble and moustache.

He waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped back.

 _"I... ehm... thank you for saving me"_ I told him blushing heavily. I tried then to stand up but as I tried to rise to my feet I felt dizzy, my vision went blurry and if he didn't make in time to catch me in his arms I would have fainted again.

 _"Maybe you should rest a bit.. you're too tense to move right now"_ he recommended me with a smile.

_"I-I really should go home now"._

_"You shouldn't"_ he told me while grabbing my arm. _"You're way too exhausted to go far distances.. my house is there; you could stay for this night by me"._

After all, what was wrong with accepting such an offer by an handsome man? He helped me getting up and then we headed to his house, the only one that was on that beach.

 _"Woow! You really live on the sea... literally"._ That was what I said in awe when I entered his home and I received a chuckle from him.

_"Here... get some tea to recover."._

I accepted and then as he was curious about what happened to me I told everything.

 _"yeah yeah... as if!"_ I laughed when he told me his name.

 _"It's no joke... I am really the Greek god Poseidon"_ he repeated with a serious look.

 _"Whaaat?"._ I was so astounded I feared my jaw could fall. I sipped a bit of tea and talked again. _"Well.. Then all of this explain everything"._

He looked at me a bit confused so I clarified myself.

_"I mean.. the fact you live on the sea, are surrounded by surfboards and also the fact you came to rescue me when I prayed for help"._

We continued talking like that for good two hours and got to know each other... and while chatting and knowing him I felt my heart at ease, like I felt myself at home, and this made me think I was starting to like him... until I felt drowsy.

I felt my eyelids beginning to close and then my body being lifted up by his muscular arms.

 _"This is time to get you to bed, princess"._ He didn't realize he gave my already a nickname unintentionally but I didn't mind, better I quite liked it and I started to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I was already beginning to feel at ease around him.

Maybe something between him and me could grow... and I felt my heart jump at the thought.


	9. 2. A date with Poseidon

Since when I got to know him I began to feel stranger.

I could not believe that he was actually a god; maybe he only just played a joke on me. So I didn't care about it... but I started feeling something odd in me after my encounter with him.

I could finally sense again a feeling of ease and calm... and that helped me change my life for better; at last I had the courage to break up with my annoying boyfriend (if he actually could be called as “boyfriend”) and thanks to that I could look after myself for better enjoying my hobbies and work too.

In this way I began anew my life as a happier woman...

Summer was approaching and I already could sense holiday atmosphere as days became hotter and the call of the sea became stronger... but I couldn't do anything but going to work like everyday.

So after taking my breakfast I headed out my home and while walking to the office I could see people enjoying the hot sunny weather going around the city and also teenagers with bath costumes heading to the beach with the surfing table in their hands... and looking at them I could only sigh.

“ _ **I wish I could skip work today to go to the beach and surf”**_ I thought by myself as I turned back to admire the view of the sea. _**“But I really have to go if I want to earn something”**_ and so I took to the road again.

I arrived at the office and immediately I started to work hard as always for the entire morning... until at break I heard my phone ringing.

A message had arrived.

“ _ **Ehi! Care to join me at lunch after work?”**_ …. It was him and I almost jumped for happiness in the office but I held back my enthusiasm; and then I replied back accepting the invitation. The morning just had a better turn and returning to work I couldn't wait to finish and go to him.

In this way when midday came I took my bag and took the way home until when I reached the square I found him sitting on a bench catching all women' eyes.

“ _Making an hit on every girls, aren't we?”_ I asked him in a playful manner trying to take his attention.

He turned at me listening my laugh and he only chuckled.

“ _It's not my fault if I am so fascinating”_ he told.

“ _So, Casanova, where are we going to eat?”_ I teased him. For me it became an habit acting that way with him and I couldn't help it.

“ _We are going to my house so we can enjoy the view on the sea.... as you are dying for it”_ he stated.

“ _Well, you are right... but how could you tell this?”._

“ _I have an eye for this.”_ he then stated and we headed our ways to his house on the beach.

We enjoyed our lunch on the wooden terrace above the sea as it was a sunny and warm day and we stayed there chatting for a long time.

“ _Are you free this weekend?”_ he asked at a certain point.

“ _I don't have any particular plans... just chilling at home and maybe coming here at the beach if the weather keeps on being like these days”._

“ _What about spending some good quality time with me then?”_ he asked with a smile.

I smiled back at him and accepted; I wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek but I tried to resist. I didn't know why suddenly I had a crazy desire to kiss him; but I just felt like kissing him... but I didn't. What if he didn't like me back? So I just acted nice with a smile as a friend.

“ _Just bring your swimsuit with you.. I will take care of everything else”._ And after that I greeted him and walked home and I spent the remaining days with my usual routine until weekend.

And Saturday came by quickly. I woke up at my usual time with the sun light reflected on my bedroom window and laying on the bed I could already feel its warm on me.

I had breakfast and just on the moment when I was entering my bedroom the door bell rang... and opening the door there was him who was wearing a grey shirt and blue Hawaiian trousers (with sky-blue flowers motif).

“ _Please come in”_ I invited him with a smile. _“Please don't care the mess”._

“ _It's really nice your place”_ he told me while wandering around the apartment while I was finishing wearing clothes.

“ _And you are also nice and cute with that”_ he added when he looked at me going out from the bedroom making me blush.

“ _T-thanks”_. I was wearing a knee length white dress with azure stripes and with no sleeves... and under that I had blue bikini.

We went outside and standing at the door I saw his car.

“ _Why the car?”_ I asked.

“ _We are going to another beach that only I know about, just to stay alone and not disturbed by other.”_ So by car we went around and then we finally arrived.

Once at the place Poseidon invited me to take his hand and we took a stroll in the surroundings; and and we walked for quite long time on the expanse of grass above the promontory and during our walk I remained all quiet... and that maybe made him worry a bit.

“ _Is something the matter? You are way too silent”._

“ _N-no”_. However something in me was happening. Having my hand in his made me feel odder than usual around him; not in a bad way though. I was feeling like a stuttering and blushing mess and I couldn't feel at ease as my heart was beating faster... that could be only a sign that by time I had fallen in love with him. And the only thing I could do to reassure him was giving him a smile... and he noticed that I was forcing that smile and to make me comfortable he freed my hand from his.

After the stroll on the meadow we went to the limits of the promontory to then go down some stairs hidden by some rocks to reach the beach.

He had taken with him a small basket and a beach towel.

I helped him with putting down the towel on the sand and then as lunchtime was near he opened the small basket.

“ _And here we are”_ he said as he put down all the food and drinks.

“ _You actually prepared all of this by yourself?”_ I asked him while looking on the towel. There was a vegetable salad with fresh tomatoes, light sandwiches and some lemonade.

“ _I have to be able if I live all alone”_. And we started eating and everything was delicious.

“ _You know... this is really my first picnic ever”_ I admitted to him in the middle of the lunch and he looked at me astonished.

“ _My ex never took me out for actual dates... only for drink”._

“ _Luckily I am your first one. A beautiful lady must be courted in the right way”_ he told me making me blush.

“ _And I really like this kind of picnic on the beach”_ I told him with a nice smile on my face while looking at him.

“ _We can do as many times you want, you know that”._ And I felt my heart warming up by hearing that from him and as I cracked up a smile I felt a tear coming down my cheek, but I wiped it away immediately without being noticed by him.

And then we arrived at the dessert: there were some slices of watermelon and then some grapes and strawberries as fruit.

We took our time, especially me, by taking a stroll on the water's edge looking around and admiring the expanse of sea.... when he began to strip in front of me. Of the two I was the more embarrassed one but it looked like he didn't care at all.

“ _What are you doing???”_ I shouted at him while blushing and turning around not to look at him.

“ _I am going in for a swim. Want to join me?”_ and then he heartedly laugh while running inside the water and then jumping in... But I stayed there on the sand to look at him.

“ _ **Gosh... I think I am in l--”.**_ I couldn't even finish my thought that he called me back to reality by shouting from afar.

“ _Ehi! If you are not coming in I will come to pick you up and then throw you in the sea!”._

I thought it over and having a quick image in my mind of him being able to act that way I blushed and without thinking twice I removed the dress and getting into water I swam to him.

“ _Thank you but actually I can get in the water by myself”_ I laughed at him when I got to him... and then..

“ _Follow me okay?”_. In this way with him by my side we swam until we reached a cave in the promontory hidden by some rocks. We went inside and going out from the water we took a walked around to see the stalagmites and stalactites.

“ _It looks like a cave from the ancient Greek time”_ I chuckled and so did he.

And he nodded smiling.... and I started to feel again strange. Why? Why there of all of moments? Only God knew why. I didn't know how come I had that huge desire to kiss him... but I really wanted. Maybe that moment was the right one as we were inside a cave all alone without any inconveniences.... but as I finally mustered up that little courage to approach him, he turned back to the water.

“ _We are going back”_ he called me out.

“ _O-okay”_. And we swam back to the beach.

“ _W-what do we do now?”_ I asked him with a weak voice looking down the sand while he was packing up everything.

“ _We return home, what you think?”_. We were near the stairs to go to the car and without realising I took his hand.

“ _P-please”_ I begged him with a weak voice as it began to crack up. _“I-I want to stay with you a bit longer”._

“ _What's up now?”_ he asked me looking worried about me.

“ _N-nothing.. I'm sorry”_ I told him a lie and then recovered my composure.. but as I surpassed him on the stairs he took my hand to stop me.

“ _It's not “nothing” for god's sake! You are acting weird today”._

“ _Really.. It's nothing”_ I wanted to yell at him but I didn't; I didn't want to ruin all day by shouting at him.

He dropped the basket on the ground and hugged me.

“ _Please... tell me everything you have in mind.”._ But I remained silent and the only thing I did was hugging him tighter. And we stayed like that for a moment and then we went back to the car to finally head home.

“ _I am sorry for before”_ I apologised to him while driving back to city.

He took my hand and smiled at me. _“Don't worry... just relax okay?”_.

We arrived at his house and there...

“ _Just wait a moment”_ and he went inside and in a moment he went back outside.

“ _Come with me”_ and gently he took my hand and we walked until we arrived at a wooden dock.

“ _What are we going to do”_ I asked him with still a weak voice.

“ _Didn't you want to do something else with me?”_ he smiled at me while inviting me on to a boat.

“ _B-but the sun will go down in a moment”._

“ _Don't worry... Sunset is always the best time of the day”._

And so we took a boat ride until we stopped on the sea to admire the sunset; as the sun began to go down clouds began to turn red and on the sea there was a red reflection of the sun.

“ _Why did you stop?”_ I asked him.

He chuckled looking at me and without answering back he approached me. As he got nearer I became stiff feeling my heart beating faster and I closed my eyes when he caressed my cheek.

“ _Hush... Don't be afraid of me”_ he sweetly whispered to me.

At that I opened my eyes and as they were fully opened he took advantage to get nearer my face.... to kiss me on the lips.

I felt a rush of heat exploding inside me as I saw the stars while he kissed me.

It took only a moment but that peck was worth of it.. and when we parted I couldn't hold back and taking his face with my hands cupping his cheek I kissed him more.

I wanted the kiss to last more and understanding that he chuckled in the kiss... and he kissed me with more passion than mine and that kiss became the most breathtaking one I ever received in my entire life. He was so skilled and the feeling of kissing him was the same I always had when I was in the water. And when we separated to take breath I laughed heartedly while he gave me a curious and inquisitive look.

“ _Why are you laughing?”._

“ _I just felt like”_ I admitted to him smiling back.

And when he sat on my left side I hugged him.

“ _I love you”_ I confessed him while I felt again butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks burning.

“ _So... You wanted to kiss me so badly today, didn't you?”_ he asked me.

I nodded and after giving a peck on my nose he took the oars and returned back... and headed to his house.

“ _Want to stay by me tonight?”_ he invited me.

“ _I spent all day with you... what's the harm of staying with you tonight also? Do you want me to go away?”_ I teased him while hugging his arm.

“ _Fair point”_.

We got inside and after taking a shower we went to his bedroom to chat a bit more.

And under the cover he hugged me again to his chest.

“ _Why don't we watch some TV?”_ I asked him while he was playing with my wavy hair.

“ _Nah...”_ and taking me with both arms in a strong hug he continued. _“I prefer spending time kissing you”_ and he began to cover me with light and quick kisses on the neck and face to tickle me... and he made me giggle hard by acting like this; and then he stopped.

And looking deeper into my eyes he caressed my hair and cheek.

“ _I love you too (name)”_ he confessed back; and that moment became the most wonderful one of my life. I made the man I loved confessed his love to me. I stood silent but I showed him my best smile full of love and admiration... but I couldn't hold back an yawn.

“ _Are we tired?”_. He murmured to my ear as he was holding me close to his body.

“ _Yeah... We did so much today”._

“ _Then close your eyes and go to sleep”_ he whispered as he gave me a goodnight kiss.

“ _I will never let you”._

“ _ **Make yourself at home, my sweet love”**_... and at once I drifted into sleep with my heart feeling at ease without any worry.


	10. 3. By the sea and underwater (Poseidon x reader)

Waves were crushing against the rocks and they were accompanied by a melodious song...

And being in bed I smiled at those pleasant sounds feeling at ease.

I was beginning to wake up as the sun was entering in the room time by time warming up the place... and as I was rocked by that melody I began to roll over the bed slowly.

And as nobody was chasing me I took my time at stretching and waking up.

I sat up on the mattress and still feeling drowsy I let my hand wandering on the softness of the cover and the bed and I enjoyed the warm of the sun rays warming my body. And then at the end of bed I saw a dress; It was a light sky blue elegant long chiffon dress and it was one shoulder free. 

It was so beautiful that I wasn't able to hold back the desire to wear it and look like a princess.

And then, with semi-opened eyes, I began to move outside out on a balcony as if I was under the control and enchantment of the song; but when it stopped I woke up like I was freeing myself from a magic spell... and when I opened my eyes I remained amazed by the landscape;

a great expanse of water was in front of me and I noticed it wasn't the sea I was used to see every morning, so I moved around.

I was actually out on a balcony of a temple that was built on a cliff above the sea, a stretch of beach and some rocks from where the song I was listening to came.

“ _ **WOOOOW!”**_. I let an exclamation of wonder as I looked again at the temple where I found myself.

“ _ **An amazing temple I dare say”**_ I admitted. 

Believe it or not, I wasn't scared at all being in a foreign place; strangely I was feeling myself really at ease. Maybe it was the magic of the sea that always made me feel like I was at home..

and it really was. The sea was really my home; I always lived by the water: I was born in a seaside town, I grew up by the sea... and I lived and always looked for it to feel at ease and search for peace. And then thanks to it I found my real love that was Poseidon. 

I wanted to look more out the window ans so I leaned from the balcony a bit in the direction of the rocks.

I was too eager to know who was singing with such an angelic voice. However I wasn't able to identify as the rocks were far away but I could see some points... And then my ears caught up some neighings coming from the beach.

I turned my head towards the beach and from afar I saw a herd of horses running towards the temple.

I rushed out and as I was on the sand the mounts arrived at me and they surrounded in a circle... each of them getting even nearer to let me pet them. 

They were so beautiful: each of them were brown with black long mane and tail.. and they were big and strong. 

They were like dogs wanting me to pet them and I gladly did with a bright smile on my face... and they neighed for joy as I kept on caressing them. It was really a pleasure for me; I never had a chance to be with a horse and pet it but I always dreamed about it... and that moment I was living that dream with really lots of mounts. And I was really overjoyed.

However shortly after as they heard a neighing of one of their counterpart they separated by breaking the circle around me to let the way for their friend; and as I took a glimpse into the opening they made I saw a black point approaching faster... to finally see in front of my eyes a big and stronger black stallion with black long mane and long black tail. Its regality and beauty took the words right out of my mouth. And riding the horse there was a man... He jumped out from the horse and he got near me with a smile on his face.

“ _My fair lady”_ he greeted me taking my hand to kiss it making me a blushing mess.

And when he stood up in front of me I looked at him from top to bottom... to see he was dressed in an unique strange way, and then recognise immediately Poseidon's face

“ _P-Poseidon? Is it really you?”_ I gave him quite an inquisitive curious look.

“ _Yes I am”_.

He was wearing a long blue dress held by a leather belt and a blue cape tied around the neck by a shell shaped medallion. And I noticed that the cape and the dress were tied up together by a shoulder leather belt to let him shirtless. And I thought it was really a pity if he would cover his chest with some garment because his muscular pectoral was really a nice piece of work and it should be showed around. And at last he was wearing gladiators sandals at mid calf-length. 

“ _What is all of this?”_ I pointed at all his clothes.

“You just pointed out all my body”. He told me with crossed arms.

“ _Did you just arrived from a strange costume party?”._

He only laughed at my question and then he took by my waist. _“Darling... this is the real me”_ he smiled.

“ _EH????? How??”._ I was a bit upset. _“...Where am I?”_.

And he took his time to explain me everything.

“ _So.. You actually weren't joking when you told me you were Poseidon the Greek god of sea and...”_

“ _... of horses, earthquakes and storms”_ he finished my sentence. 

And then I squealed for excitement... I couldn't believe that for all that time I fell in love and dated a real God.

“ _D-Do you think it was fate to meet each other?”_ I asked him blushing a bit.

He chuckled and smiled at me.

“ _Do you believe in fate?”_ he was curious.

“ _I don't know... maybe.. I am only thinking about our past; how we first met, how I feel when I am in the water, how I feel around you and why I love the sea so much and earn so much for it... I am thinking about that and linking up these thoughts to the fact you are the real Poseidon everything now has a meaning”_ I admitted. 

“ _.... because I fell in love with you and I love you so much. This happened because I utterly adore the sea”._ It was hard to say those final words as they were suffocated in my throat because I was trying my best to repress the desire of crying holding back tears and a sob.... but after a while I wasn't able. I felt tears blurring my eyes and I covered them with my hands and I began to cry.

“ _Hush... There's no need to cry ok?”_ he comforted me hugging me close.

“ _You love me and I love you back. There's no point to cry”_ he told me. _“I always had an eye over you taking care of you. You've got my interest from such a long time you can't imagine. You are such a lovely woman, so easy-going and a nature lover... above all of the sea. Do you think I will let such a wonderful woman like you for another one?”._

At that question I laughed a bit and looking at him I smiled.

Once recovered myself he let me from his hug... but a second after we found ourselves attached again.

I turned only my head to see what happened and we both laughed as we heard his black stallion puffed and neighed... Poseidon laughed even more and I looked at him puzzled.

“ _He pushed you into my chest because he wants you to be my woman.”_ he told me.

“ _And what's to laugh about?”._

“ _This means... He and me think the same way. If he approaches someone to me it means that he found an interesting person for me... and if I like someone he will like that person too.”._

I looked a bit confused.

“ _Ok.. let me explain better. I love you no? So if I love you he will love you too.... and he pushed you into my arms because he wants me to love you and have you as my woman”_ he chuckled.

Finally I understood what he meant to say to me and I laughed heartedly while looking at the direction of his horse... and he approached me and he gently pushed his muzzle against my cheek tickling me with its mane as if it was purring me.

“ _He wants you to pet him”_ Poseidon explained me. _“He really loves you a lot to let a person caress him. He is rarely approachable... only by me”_ he smiled.

I began to pet him and it was really awesome. Its black coat was really soft at my touch and it was bright. And so it was its mane. 

“ _What's his name?”._

“ _Berion”._

“ _What a good horse you are, Berion”_ I told at the horse while petting him again.

But then the stallion drew back and the other did too.

“ _Why they go away?”._ I was a surprised and a bit sad.

“ _Don't worry love they won't disappear forever... they just prefer to run freely on the beach by themselves”_ he reassured me... and then he turned me to face him.

“ _What's up now?”_ I asked him.

“ _I didn't pay lots of attention of what you are wearing... but now, as I admire you, I truly admire you in this dress. It makes you look like a queen”_ he complimented me and gave me a peck on the lips... and then together we headed back to the temple.

“ _Did you sleep well tonight and enjoyed the view when you woke up?”_ he asked as we walked together, me hugging his arm.

I nodded with a happy smile. _“You know... it's really pretty your new house, even though it's a bit small... I hoped it was a bit big”_ I admitted and as an answer I received a good laugh.

“ _Let me tell you one thing my dear.... my real house is huge”_ he whispered to me.

“ _So what is this temple?”_

“ _It's just a simple temple that the Greeks dedicated to me in ancient times”_ he declared.

“ _Actually there is a thing I would like to ask you.”_ I confessed as I recalled the memory of the morning about the song; and as he told me that there were mermaids singing I remained surprised. 

We went out on the balcony and as he hugged me from the back we enjoyed the view together.

“ _I love you (name). I truly do”_ he murmured into my ear and then kissed my cheek.

“ _I love you too Poseidon”._

We remained silent for a long moment with our eyes into the horizon when Poseidon went by my side and took my hand.

“ _Do you want to see my real house, my love?”_ he suggested.

“ _YES YES!”_ I nodded giving him a bright huge smile.

In that way we returned to the beach.

As we got near the sea Poseidon put his hand with open palm into the water.

“ _What are you doing?”_ I looked confused at him.

“ _Just wait a moment”_ he chuckled. Indeed only a moment after some strange creatures jumped out from the water like dolphins... and they approached to the shore.

They shook their heads from the water as Poseidon petted them.

“ _W-what are they?”_. I was utterly bewildered and stunned at their sight.

“ _They are hippocampi”_ he stated.

Really... I was too shocked to even say a word; shocked in a good way though.

They were so amazing that I began to fall in love with them... and the colour of the skin was splendid as it was of the same colour of the sea.

I noticed that their bodies were of two distinct animals: from the waist up they had the body of a horse while from the waist down they had silvery fish bodies with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins; and those scales covered all their frames.

One of the hippocampi approached me and acting as a horse he pushed his muzzle near to my face almost wanting to lick me... and I laughed as I got tickled; and I thought he wanted me to pet him and so I did.

Then Poseidon helped me mounting the hippocampus while he went onto the other one.

“ _W-Where are we going?”_. I was beginning to feel a bit scared and not so at ease as I felt my heart beating a bit faster.

“ _Underwater”_.

And I didn't have time to repeat in my mind his answer that both the hippocampi jumped into the water.

The distance was really big but those creatures were swimming so fast that I had to hold on to its body even harder or I would have been thrown away so easily by how it was moving so hard its tail and fins so hard. And I didn't realize how much it took and neither I recognised when we stopped;

only the hand of Poseidon on my shoulder woke me up and called me back to reality.

“ _Scared are we?”_ He laughed at me while bringing me down.

“ _There's nothing to laugh about! Sorry if it was my first ride on a hippocampus, mr. Greek god of the sea!”_ I reproached him looking a bit upset.

But then we made a good laugh together.

“ _However... It was freaking amazing!!! We should do it again!!!”_ I screamed for excitement.

“ _Weren't you scared just a moment ago?”._

“ _Well first times are always like that.. but the second time you enjoy”_ I giggled at him while we were walking... to stop after before a road.

“ _Welcome to my home darling”_ he told me as I got in front of my eyes an underwater castle with some sea creatures swimming around.

I let an exclamation of wonder as I couldn't believe that my eyes were really witnessing such a view.

The castle was like an Indian mausoleum and at the side it had wings that connected with two towers... and it was made of sky blue marble and it was all decorated with statues and low reliefs with figures linked with the theme of sea like.

The stronghold had also lots of big windows and the best thing was the dome made of glass above the main entrance with a blue front gate.

“ _It's breathtaking!! This is a castle worthy of a king!”_ I exclaimed as we got nearer.

And as we approached there were mermaids, dolphins and other sea creatures swimming around us and the castle.

Once inside I remained flabbergasted as I looked around.

Everything was blue: floors, walls, stairs; every furniture was blue... Everything was a mosaic of little rocks with every shade of blue and it was like walking on the surface of the sea. Oh, it was all amazing! Golden decorations in ancient Greek style were on all the surfaces of the manor. 

And as I ventured more into the manor for me it was like living a dream... a dream every water lover had!!

And without realizing I let some tears of happiness.

“ _Why those tears?”_ Poseidon asked me curious.

“ _It's just... Everything is so pretty, fabulous, breathtaking... It's like a dream. It's like I am living in a dream”_ I confessed while wiping the tears away.

“ _Rest assured you are not dreaming... this is all real as long as you will be by my side”_ He reassured me hugging me.

“ _Why would I have to leave you?”_ I asked him leaning my head on his chest.

“ _Fair question, my dear. Why would you? I would come after you anyway...”_ he laughed to make me smile and then he took my hand and led the way further in.

We passed through some other corridors to finally arrive at a door; and there we stopped for a while.

“ _Do you know what's behind this door?”._

I shook my head.

“ _The throne room”_ he whispered in my ear and after opening the door I remained taken aback once again. 

That hall was even more majestic than the other ones Poseidon showed me: its floor was always blue and was a mosaic with a horseshoe arch motif. 

Just below the throne there was a blue long stair carpet that crossed all the room; and at its sides there were blue columns and opened circle shaped trapdoors where water jets exploded with force like geysers.

“ _Everything is so wonderful”_ I admitted.

“ _There is one last thing I want to show you... I never needed it but I am sure you will love it”_ he said as he took my hand to head to another room.

He lead the way upstairs and before opening the door...

“ _Do you remember the dome made of glass we saw from outside?”_. I nodded at his question.

“ _There we are”_ he said as the door was opened.

“ _It's so wonderful!!”_ I was completely awe-struck.

“ _Is this a library?”_ I asked curious and he nodded.

There were really lots of bookshelves following the walls and they were organized on floors at different heights linked by each other with two large staircases... and the light that went through in the room actually came from the water that reflected on the glass of the dome... and that was really a spectacular view because I could see above my head mermaids, dolphins, hippocampi and other sea creatures swimming outside in the sea. 

“ _Everything is so splendid”_ I told out loud in awe. 

“ _And you can have all of this and have these landscapes every day if you accept to be my queen”_ he stated.

My eyes went blurred by tears in an instant as I remained shocked by his words.

Did he just ask me to marry him and live with him? 

“ _H-How could I? How could I, a mortal, marry and stay with a god like you?”_. My words went out from my mouth with difficulty as they were suffocated down in my throat as my body began to shake just before crying.

“ _Just say "I do" and I will think about the rest”_ he comforted me hugging me and then he lifted my chin to kiss me on the lips in the most romantic way ever.

When we parted our lips I cried a bit into his chest.

“ _I want! I want! I want!”_ I shouted out load while sobbing.

“ _Good... Then you shall be my queen from this moment on”_ he at last declared. 

“ _And tomorrow we will marry and then I will make you also my goddess”_ he told me while scooping me up in his arms in bridal style to go to our chamber.


	11. 1. Stalker? Maybe not… (Dionysus x reader)

It was Friday evening and that could mean only one thing: party time.

I assured to be fresh and clean and most of all lively for the event; after all I was the one in charge of the party. I was the barmaid and organization was on me and truth to be told that task didn't even bother me as I loved to organize feasts for the others. All things considered it was fun and I expected that the party could be funny as well. Yes, fun is the object of my work and an important thing in my life.

In this I guaranteed for myself to have a relaxing long nap in the morning to be active after lunch. And as it was afternoon I met up with my best friend who decided to organize a birthday party for a common friend of ours. How could I deny her such a thing? In this way we both went to buy drinks and food for the evening... and then as it was 3.30pm we began heading to pub.

We started arranging tables and devices for the music when around 5pm the first guests arrived along with our friends' group who brought the cake. I let them go behind the counter and do their things as I was busy serving the clients when my eyes met up with someone. I always look at people coming in the local as a sign of respect and kindness and when I looked at him I felt like having seen him somewhere.. he seemed familiar... However I let him pass and I kept on with my work and then I helped with the party's last things.

“ _Ehi f/n”_ I called one of my friend.

“ _Yes y/n?”._

“ _Who is that dark-skinned man? I feel like him being familiar with my pub”_ I pointed to the guy I saw earlier. _“Have you seen him somewhere?”._

All my friends giggled at me and I looked at them confused.

“ _Oh my... y/n... he is a regular one in your local”_ one stated.

“ _... and when he's here he only looks at you. Seems like you got a stalker”_ another friend of mine said ironically and then everyone joined in a good laugh.

I tried not to care about him but it was difficult;even if he was quiet and seated in a far table in a corner I could feel his eyes on me... and well that made me feel a bit uncomfortable and sincerely also a bit shy.

With all my best I tried not to meet his eyes and I went on with work like it was nothing but at the end I couldn't resist so much; so taking advantage of the moment when there were few clients I prepared two drinks and then approached him.

From behind the desk I couldn't notice him so well but when I arrived at his table I felt my cheeks turning red for no particular reason... such an handsome guy he was.

He was a tall and slender man yet he was showing muscular biceps and I thought that under his plain black shirt with short sleeves he hid well-defined pectorals and abs. He was dark-skinned and had an oval face with a bit protruding cheekbones. He had low cut black hair and a bit of stubble. He had also round and small brown eyes and a button nose. He was wearing brown jeans with a plain black t-shirt and around his neck there was a strange necklace and on the left wrist he had bracelets and a brown leather bangle while on the right one a watch.

At first he looked at me a bit confused but then he showed a bright smile.

“ _Hi”_ I smiled back at him.

“ _Hi pretty lady”_ he greeted me. _“What brings such a beautiful young woman like you in a far corner of this pub?”._

“ _I'm the barmaid and owner of this place”_ I introduced myself.

“ _...and I brought two drinks: one for you and one for me”_ I added as I gave him his glass.

“ _I am more of a wine person but thank you”._ He sipped.

“ _Don't you have clients to serve now?”_ he asked as he saw me taking a seat in the chair in front of him.

“ _I think that I can stop for a while. They have their glasses full and that can let me have a moment of relax” ._

“ _Please satisfy my curiosity for once... my friends over there told me you are a regular one in my local, is that right?”_ I asked.

“ _Yes I am”._

“ _Oh.... and they also said that when you are here you look only at me. Is that so?”._

He laughed at my question while I gave him a confused look.

“ _So... are you indirectly telling me that it's a crime to look at a beautiful woman?”._

He left me speechless so I shook my head while I blushed feeling flattered by his compliment.

“ _What's your name by the way?”._

“ _I'm y/n. Yours?”._

“ _David but everyone calls me by my surname Dave. You can call me Dave as well”._

“ _So Dave...”._ This is how our first chat ever began and we didn't know where could possibly lead the both of us in the future. So we talked and as our talk went deep further I noticed he was a fantastic guy. Apart from being handsome he was so natural, friendly and funny and it passed only few minutes when from chatting we both ended up laughing and acting like best friends. As I discovered him being just like me I couldn't hold back and I opened up to him... it was my first time with a guy and it surprised me the fact I opened up to a stranger in no time when it's a rare thing for me. However, there I was; I was absorbed into talking with him that I forgot about my work and the only thing that called me back was hearing my name.

“ _Y/N!!”_ a friend shouted out loud. _“Come here! There is a party to start!”._

“ _I'm sorry.. can we catch up later? I forgot I had a work to do”_ I apologized to him to return back working.

“ _Don't worry”_.

I was about to head back to the counter when I turned again to him.

“ _If you like you can join the party later”_ I invited him and he smiled at me.

Once returned to work behind the desk I didn't notice that my friends were staring at me.

“ _You are smiling like an idiot”_ they pointed out and my cheeks turned red.

“ _Looks like you 're beginning to like him”_ they giggled.

“ _ **Maybe they are right”**_ I thought by myself and then I ended up looking in his direction. He raised his glass and smirked at me and I blushed heavily... but thank god I was able to distract myself when the birthday girl arrived. And that was the sign to get the party started.

As the barmaid I made drinks and cocktails for everyone and after that we after we started the games we organized for the party. Oh it was fun! Even if I stood in the background I thought that I enjoyed that evening more than the participants. And after a moment I decided to let them having fun while silently I returned behind the counter cleaning. And in the meantime a friend went on the stage to turn on the music. As the music was being played the dance floor began to be full of people and as I watched them dancing happily and enjoying their time by laughing I smiled and I felt grateful for the task I did and for my work that brings happiness and fun to everyone. I felt really proud and glad for that happy atmosphere that was filling up my pub. I kept on cleaning when...

“ _Ehi”_. Dave was standing right in front of me.

“ _D-Dave.. already going out?”._

“ _Actually... no. I cam here to pick you up from behind the counter”_ he confessed.

“ _But I have work to do”._

“ _Oh come on! I see you are dying to join, dance and have fun with everyone”_. He was damn right.

“ _I'll go but on one condition”_ I told him. _“I go if you come too”_. I told him nonchalantly like he wouldn't accept... but he surprised me by nodding and pulling me out from behind the desk.

“ _What...”._

“ _Who am I not to join parties and have fun?”_ he told. _“and why waste such an invite from a pretty lady?”._

In this way we both found ourselves dancing together and oh my god he was even so awesome and even more handsome if not extremely fascinating that instead of dancing I was standing still at looking at him. There was something strange... I felt strange.... I didn't know if he had some kind of magic in him like if he joins in parties he become irresistible; like if he was able to draw everyone's eyes to himself.

And what took me back to reality was feeling dragged by someone far from and in a corner. And I wasn't wrong; I found myself surrounded by my friends.

“ _So... did he cast on you some kind of magic spell to find you standing still on the dance floor like a stupid?”_ they laughed. Then they turned to take a look on him.

“ _We think you got a nice stalker, y/n”_ another told me.

“ _I don't think so”_ I denied and looking in his direction a bright smile formed on my face and I felt butterflies in my stomach with no particular reason.


	12. 2. A date with Dionysus

After that party the only thing that I had left of Dave was his phone number written on a paper and I spent almost all evening looking at his note; just looking nothing else until when my eyes met up with my mobile phone that was next to me on the sofa.

I picked it up.

“ _ **What is he doing right now?”**_ I asked and then sighed. _**“God... what's happening to me today?”.**_

“ _ **You just miss him and his voice”**_. I heard my conscience talking to me and by listening to it I dialled his number.

“ _ **What am I going to say as an excuse? I can't say “oh I am sorry I called you just because to hear your voice”... ”**_ I was telling myself as I waited for him to answer.

Then when I heard his voice I panicked.

“ _Yes? There's someone here?”._

“ _D-Dave hi! It's me, y/n”_ I stuttered.

“ _Oh look who is it! The pretty barmaid!”_ he teased me.

“ _So.. why you called me?”_ he got curious.

“ _W-Well... actually... no particular reason really. I just missed hearing your voice”_ I blurted out the truth to him. I couldn't lie to him, it wasn't a right thing to do to him; well, truth to be told, I couldn't hold back my true feelings.

“ _Oh oh.. we talked almost all afternoon and yet you miss me already. What is this? Developing a crush on me?”_ he laughed. I was sure he didn't want to say that on purpose but in that moment I felt teased and feeling tears forming I closed abruptly the call.

What had just taken me so suddenly, I didn't know. But I couldn't deny those tears and I wiped those right away.

I felt so strange... there was something happening in my heart.

Weeks passed since that call.

And for my bad reaction I thought I had to apologize in some way so I organized a sort of appointment... and after that we organized many more as we became friends. Time passed by and within short time we got so close that I started to ignore my former friends to see them getting in the background. The reason? Obviously the reason was him. When I had free time I was always with him. Dave... Dave... Dave... it was always Dave for me in my free time. I couldn't do without him.

With him I could be myself and he was able to make me smile and laugh every time, in my bad and happy moments. I could trust him and I really did and he always paid me back with such kindness by always staying by my side and comforting me when I was sad.

He was... he was breathtaking... I fell head over heel for him and when I realized I was in love with him at first I was happy but also worried.

I tried to get in contact with my old friends.

I wanted to talk with them and when we reunited again to talk in my pub I explained everything to them... and the only thing they did was giggling.

I couldn't understand their acting; I was confused.

“ _Y/n... you don't have to worry, we completely understand. You are in love with him”._

“ _It's okay to be in love. You don't have to apologize for this”._

“ _He makes you happy, really happy, that's the only thing that counts. We never saw you so happy like now... don't let him go away; he's such a keeper”._

That was all I heard from my friends and I cried happy tears in front of them.

“ _You only have to confess him your love... you can't keep your great love for him inside your heart forever. It might hurt you”_.

They were so damn right; I had to and sincerely I tried to tell him several times but he always changed the subject. However I decided that on our next date I would confess to him no matter what.

So I made up an excuse to go somewhere with him for that weekend... and on his suggestion we ended up going in a disco.

I got already used to go to locals and parties with him every weekend. As he kept on telling me he couldn't do without parties; they were something he adored. Honestly I didn't care; he could tell me everything he wanted yet the only thing that I cared was being with him.

So we got in the disco to have fun together and dance.

The place was really full of teenagers and music was burst out loud that I feared my ears would explode. We kept on dancing and being with him and going to locals with Dave lead me also to get used at him catching every girls' eyes and him returning their attention by approaching them... but that night was the last straw that broke the camel's back; when I saw him smiling at girls waving to him to greet him at first I felt jealous but when he went away to approach them I felt so broken inside. He could at least apologize to me and then go to them; I would have grinned and bared it while accepting. But no; he straight went away and that made me boil inside... and it also made me feel sad. What was the point on confessing to him that night or in the days ahead? That way of acting was a clear sign that he looked at me only as a friend. Only a good friend; just that.

And in this way and with that thought in my head I decided to return home.

Tears began forming in my eyes and I sobbed as I tried to hold them back but it was hard if not impossible. I began so crying and crying for him and out in public made my heart suffer even more. It was hurting like hell and I couldn't bare staying inside that disco one more minute.

I rushed out and being absorbed in my thoughts and in tears I didn't watch my steps and by not caring about my surroundings I ended up bumping into someone.

I wasn't in the right mood of stopping and apologizing so I went ahead like nothing happened but that person grabbed my wrist with force.

“ _Do you know good manners or did you left them at home?”_ he complained and his friends laughed.

“ _Such a pretty lady. Why are you crying?”._

“ _Oh... your boyfriend just dumped you?”._ They started to laugh at me and their teasing were hurting me so much until one of those guys fell on the ground after receiving a good punch on his nose.

I looked at who just saved me and I got surprised as I saw Dave.

“ _Do not talk to her like this! Don't you even dare to touch her! She's my best friend!”_ Dave shouted at him and that boy and his group ran away being scared by him. In the meantime I rushed away taking advantage of the moment.

However I wasn't able to outrun Dave because as I ran I could always hear him calling my name while he followed me... until when I stopped in the only park on the way home where no one could possibly witness what was going to happen.

“ _Y/n... for god's sake what are you doing? What has gotten into you so suddenly?”_ he asked me panting as he tried to take a breath.

“ _Ah... you put it in this way? What has gotten into YOU, I should say! Am I only a best friend to you??”_ I shouted at him.

I couldn't hold back any more and I kept on yelling at him without letting him say even a word.

“ _God... you think too much only about having good time and taking part in every damn party there is in town that you don't even realize how I feel around you! You don't even care about me... I... I am just a person to you, not even a friend, just a person. You disgust me! I hate you!”_ I yelled at him with all the voice and strength left in me pouring out my feelings in tears.

“ _What are you saying? Why?”_

“ _What am I saying? I'm trying to tell you I'm fucking head over heels for you Dave! Goddammit I love you so much that it hurts! And you don't notice all of this... better, you go and let girls surround you and what breaks my heart is that you smile around them like nothing.”._

I finished shouting at him; I had told him everything I needed to say so I could head home like nothing actually happened and so disappear from his sight but he came to me running and grabbing me he turned me to face him... and out of the blue he kissed me hardly on the lips passionately.

“ _Damn you! I love you too... I love only you. I swear on every existing gods I love only you! Those girls are nothing compared to you, they are only for fun. The only woman I care about is standing right here in front of me and she is crying the hell out.. that is you. I have eyes only for you, my heart beats only for you... I would sacrifice myself and die only for you. Cross my heart”_ he confessed me; and when he hugged me close to his chest I burst into tears and as I cried in his warm hug I apologized to him.

“ _Hush hush... it's okay now.. I've got you now”._

“ _I promise I will never let you run away from me... I love you too much”._

And we remained a long time in a sweet embrace.


	13. 3. In the forest (Dionysus x reader)

I was sleeping when suddenly I felt cold.

Cold? How could it be? Did I leave the window of my bedroom open for all night? It couldn't happen...

I opened my eyes to go check and when I woke up I was confused: I was on a bed of green leaves on a meadow just before a forest. What?! How I ended up in a place like that?

I looked around myself and from afar I caught some chatting and laughs of people getting nearer and also chirping of birds.

It was lively but I still was puzzled about my circumstances.

So I stood up and when I took a look at myself I got even more perplexed; I was wearing a plain green long dress with no sleeves only laces that intertwined with each other around my neck to support the clothes covering my breast and a green belt on my waist.

I looked better at myself still disoriented and on second thoughts I considered myself really pretty dressed like that... and observing even better I noticed I was bare feet.

What to do in a place like that? What I was supposed to do?

Around me there was only an extension of trees. I stood there thinking and the only thing that brought me back from my thoughts was some laugh: girls with strange clothes were running and all of them were heading to the same direction in other word into the wood.

Getting curious I decided to follow them.

I had nothing to loose; since I was there it would be nice for me to take a look of the surroundings...

after all, in that moment, I could only adapt myself at the situation and so I did.

As I entered the forest I was pervaded by a magical atmosphere; a nice, lively and catchy song spread through the air and it got into my body that in no time began feeling oddly. Maybe that song was some kind of magic; maybe it was also because of the fact I was barefoot and as I was walking further in I had the sensation to feel a even more closed contact with the nature from feet to the very end of all my fingers. It was indeed magical and inside my body I began feeling a sense of peace and comfort.

Suddenly I was cheerful and carefree. Was I under some kind of spell to feel so at ease in an unknown place?

I walked and walked and to make me company there were those strange girls I saw before and we both followed the source of the music to be dragged by it maybe to the centre of the forest.

We arrived in the heart of the wood and we stopped in an open space where there was lots of people. Some kind of party was going on: couples were having intimate moments, some were dancing and others were enjoying a banquet with foods and alcohol while laying on the cold ground... and everyone there seemed so happy and carefree as if they were under magic. However one of them out stood from the group for how he was acting and for how he was dressed; and it was him that caught my attention and curiosity. I had my eyes only on him.

He was laying down on a mattress of a long but narrow bed and around he had lots of girls who were attracted by him... and at the sides of the bed there were a panther and a tiger sleeping peacefully.

I got utterly puzzled at that vision. What the heck was I living? Where I was?

I looked better at him and I got shocked when I recognised him. He was Dave! What the hell was he doing there? Why was he dressed like that? Well, “dressed” was a great word.

He wore only a purple long skirt tied on his waist and so he was left shirtless to show nice abs and fine pectorals.

I got entranced looking at his chest but after recomposing myself I looked in his eyes to see he was wearing also an ivy crown on the head.

Him and I exchanged glances from a distance and when he recognised me he showed me his brightest smile making my cheeks burn and my heart thumping and then he stood up to get near me.

“ _D-Dave? Is that really you?”_ I asked when I had him in front of my eyes.

“ _Yeah... and you are amazing dressed like this”_ he said while taking me by my waist to pull me into a hug in a seducing way.

“ _Wait wait... slow down man”_ I giggled but a second after I had his lips on mine. He couldn't hold back and for a moment I couldn't either because after that we shared another kiss.

“ _What's going on here and why on hell are you dressed like this?”_ I was curious.

“ _As you can see there is a party going... and you can join”._

I stopped him when I saw him wanting to return to his place.

“ _Stop right now Dave! Explain me what is going on here for god's sake. Can you see I'm totally disoriented?”_ I shouted at him and by yelling I got everyone's eyes on me.

“ _How you dare talk back to him!”_

“ _He is Dionysus, you mere human”_. Those nice and strange girls who were dancing and laughing before suddenly shouted at me and their menacing voice startled me. I didn't expect that they could do such a deep and violent cry; because of that I got scared.

“ _Calm down everyone!”_. Everyone fell down at Dave's order like obedient servants and suddenly it became awfully quiet.

“ _Y/n please come with me... I'll explain everything to you in a quiet place”._

In this way I followed him and we walked until we stopped on the banks of a stream.

“ _So.. tell me”._

He clarified everything that happened until that moment and if I was confused before I became even more perplexed at his explanation.

I couldn't believe his words.. how could he be a Greek god? And moreover why hide his identity mingling with mortals?

“ _I was bored being surrounded by people like me, magical creatures; I was being bored being addressed as 'lord' or 'Dionysus' and being always worshipped and having always people do as I tell them. I know I am a god but sometimes is too boring being a deity... I want also to take it easy just like the humans and forget my real self to be treated equally and as a normal person. I needed a change so this is why I decided to come among you mortals. Just to take a long holiday, relax, having fun around”_ he confessed. Then he took my hands in his in a gentle way; his touch was so warm and looking into my eyes he smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach as my heart began beating faster and being filled with love.

“ _I only planned to take it easy in the world of the humans, only this. I didn't expect that I would meet such an amazing woman like you and fell in love with you. I didn't planned all of this, falling in love with someone like a human, but I don't regret anything; not even a bit. I love you and I am so happy with you.. I would never change, I would never go back into the past because I don't need; because what it matters is that I have you now”._

Those words touched my heart that I found myself crying happy tears and Dave hugged me close to his chest.

“ _S-So all of this make me the companion of a god?”._

“ _Yes... mine, of Dionysus”_ he whispered and then he kissed me.

When we parted I smiled so bright at him and being excited for the first time in all my life I hugged him tightly and I remained in his embrace for long time. When I let him he showed his hands to me and like magic he created from nothing a flower crown. It was made with twig wreath and on it there were little blossomed white and pink roses and also myrtle berries. It could be a simple crown but in its simplicity I found it really pretty.

He then placed it on my head.

“ _Yeah... this suits you really well. It makes you really cute”_ he laughed and I giggled. _“You are now my queen; does this like you?”._

“ _'Like'? I love... I love being your queen, Dionysus”._

I felt so great, I felt so much loved and I never stopped letting happy tears; Dionysus noticed me and he hugged me again sweetly and cupping my cheeks he first wiped away the tears and then gave me a peck on the lips.

“ _Now I'll show you around, my love.”_

We walked around hand in hand and as we took a stroll in the nature Dionysus presented me to the others and vice versa. I met and got to know so many different supernatural creatures that I at the end I was left speechless and amazed. I even got to know the fauns and also his friend Pan who played pan flute that enchanted some nymphs around him.

I laughed and after Dionysus and I returned to the open place we sat down on the bed,where he laid before... and the panther and the tiger didn't even move an inch for all the time; they were still sleeping.

We hugged each other and after a moment Dionysus decided to lay again on the mattress and so did I. I rested my head on his chest and feeling his heart beating with love I smiled and beginning to make myself at home I felt my eyes closing.

“ _Yes, sleep my love and don't worry.. I will never leave your side”_ he lulled me into a peaceful sleep while caressing my cheeks and petted my hair.


	14. 1. Feeling unconsciously at ease around a stranger (Hephaestus x reader)

I looked at the hour on the watch over the office desk: it was nearly 9 o' clock. The children would show up at 9.30 for the laboratory hour so I decided to prepare all the materials beforehand. I began pulling out gowns and gloves for the children and also sacks of soils... and then they arrived.

“ _Thank you for having gladly accepted our request, miss y/n”_ the teacher spoke to me as we greeted each other.

“ _The pleasure is all mine”_ I smiled at her and then at her students.

“ _Please follow me”_ I invited every of them and then looking at the children... _“Are you all excited to learn?”._

“ _ **YEEES!**_ ” they shouted out loud looking really hyped and I couldn't hold back a giggle at them; was really pleased to have such an excited young public eager to learn about the handmade arts and for that I felt honoured that the school contacted such a young woman I am; I didn't expect but I was grateful. And I also accepted their work to take advantage of the opportunity to see how it is to teach someone a passion of yours. 

First of all I showed around my creations and they were really amazed by my talent; they complimented me and asked how I ended up with this work and I gladly told them about my life up until that very moment. They were eager to know but time was running and they couldn't spend all the morning in my shop so I started to show them how my work should be done... and they listened carefully and steps by steps they followed my instructions as I began as first modelling the materials. After I finished my vase I started helping them by mixing the soil with the water and then I let them do the rest. After all they were here to learn and make their own pots; nonetheless I helped them through the stages until every child arrived at the moment of forming balls; and it was in that moment when I heard a little girl calling for me. At first I thought she need help but she instead pointed out to the window shop.

“ _Miss, there is a man looking inside the shop”_ she told.

“ _He is handsome. Is he your boyfriend?”_ another little girl asked me and at her question I blushed madly for embarrassment.

“ _I'm sorry... can you wait for a moment?”_ I apologized to the teacher to see what that man was doing.

I cleaned my hands and then I went out...

And as I found myself myself in front of him I felt my cheeks becoming even redder than before for how handsome he was.

He was tall and looked very muscular. He had a rectangular face with some cheekbones and chubby cheeks but with such defined jaw lines that if I touched them I could cut my finger. He had a bit of stubble and his eyes were so magnetic as they were a mix of green, blue and grey; and his light brown short straight hair was slicked back and that hairstyle suited him very well, if not perfect. He was wearing a jeans jacket with a white under-shirt and light brown jeans and on the jacket he had a blue and opened coat with a long striped scarf around his neck.

I got lost looking at him but then I tried to compose myself.

“ _E-Excuse me mister”_ I called him stuttering like a teenager in front of her crush.

“ _Are you in need of something?”_ I asked him.

“ _Oh no... I was just admiring your work”_. He gave a genuine smile and I felt like melting down because of it.

I began playing with my hair and I couldn't stop smiling wildly like an idiot.

We both stood silent for few seconds.

“ _I-I am sorry but I have to return back to my work”._

“ _Don't worry... it should be me who should apologize”_ he smiled again. 

I turned my back to go inside but a second after I ended up facing him again.

“ _If you want you can come later”_ I suggested him with such an ease that scared me. I didn't realize that unwillingly I spoke out my thoughts to him and for that I covered my mouth.

“ _Around 12 is ok?”._

“ _Y-yeah”_ I whispered and after greeting him I rushed inside the shop. Goddammit! What happened to me earlier? Why did I ask him to pass by later? I felt so embarrassed....

When I returned back to the children I acted like nothing actually happened and composing myself again I kept on with the laboratory.

_** \- time passes by - ** _

Laboratory was finished and the children thanked me so much along with their teacher before heading back to their school.

I sighed happily for the good job I did that morning and I began cleaning up the room by putting away the materials and the chairs... when the shop bell rang.

I turned my face to greet my client when I saw him again. As impulse I took a look at the hour and it was nearly midday. Oh my god, I was too absorbed into cleaning I totally forgot about the hour and about what I told him when we met before; actually I remembered but I didn't expect he would really show up.

“ _What an airhead I am! I am so sorry...”_ I tried to apologize at my best.

“ _I didn't expect you really would come back in my shop”_ I confessed him. 

I cleaned my hands in my apron and then we shook our hands.

“ _I'm y/n. Pleasure to know you”_ I smiled at him.

“ _Christopher. The pleasure is all mine, miss”._ And then his powerful smile came back on his face to strike down on my poor heart to make me blush.

“ _What brings you here?”_ I got curious.

“ _I felt attracted by your shop with no particular reason”_ he told me while he began to take a look around; and I followed him.

“ _These... did you do these pots by yourself or you act as intermediary for artisans?”._

“ _Actually I created them with my own hands and I show and sell them”._

When I told him so he turned to me to look at me with an amazed expression on his face. 

“ _Truly awesome! You are so talented!”_ he told out loud. _“It's a rare thing seeing such a young and pretty miss like you doing such a stunning work like this”._

I felt flattered by his compliment that I couldn't find words to thank him properly so I remained silent as he kept on watching and I had a bright smile on my face seeing how he was in awe.

He then looked at the hour on his watch.

“ _May I invite you out for lunch now? I imagine you feel hungry after that job with the children”_ he asked me.

“ _Why not?”_. I accepted his offer without thinking twice.

In this way I cleaned myself and changed in better clothes and after closing the shop I followed him as he lead the way to a restaurant with table outside.

While walking by his side I could begin to feel a bit odd. He had such a familiar aura around him that I felt like him being old friends who reunited with me after long time... but he wasn't; he was a total stranger to me yet I felt like being long-time friends. It was so weird but I liked it.

Once we sat down at a table we began talking to each other about our lives and when I discovered him being an artisan like me I felt so happy; for the first time I met up with someone like me with the same work and passion of mine and unintentionally I opened up to him. 

It was so spontaneous I didn't expect from myself acting like this and that scared him a bit.... well, truth to be told he didn't felt scared but surprised and he also was really glad to hear about me.

And I talked and talked. I spoke to him about my life with such an ease it surprised both of us. I never felt like this with someone but with him I was so thrilled about telling my life and work and my love for the hand-made arts without being misjudged. I felt free around him, it was lie I could trust him and I thought he sensed how I felt because from the other side of the table I saw him chuckling; and looking at him smiling I felt my heart beating fast and my eyes sparkled.

...around him I could feel at home...

and I loved it.


	15. 2. A date with Hephestus

I finished having lunch at home and I was cleaning up when...

_** CRONK! CLANG! ** _

My eyes suddenly went on the dishwasher that accidentally broke and as a consequence it led also the sink tube break and in a moment I got soaked by the spray of water that came out from the sink.

Seriously, just what I needed in that moment! I had my plans for the afternoon and I was already late on the schedule.

I looked at the hour and I sighed because of my bad luck. What to do now? I tried to come up with something and then I remembered Christopher.

I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

“ _Hi Chris!”_ I greeted him when he answered.

“ _Thank God you picked up my call. I really hope you can save me”._

“ _Woah woah calm down. What happened to you?”_ he asked.

“ _My dishwasher and the sink tube broke up and now I am here all wet. Are you able to fix them?”._

“ _Yeah sure. I will come in a moment”_... and then he closed the phone.

And indeed after 10 minutes my doorbell rang and I let him in with the tools. Looking at me all wet he giggled while I was really embarrassed.

He began working on fixing up the things while I couldn't hold back but wander around the house anxious and sighing.

“ _Y/n, please, stop going around like this... I can't concentrate on the work. Why are you nervous?”._

“ _S-Sorry Chris.. I'm not doing on purpose but this accident came up suddenly and messed up my plans”_ I apologized _“...and I just missed my floral design course of today”._

“ _Don't worry”_ he smiled. _“You said floral design?”._

“ _Yes.. I take different courses of handmade arts; floral and jewellery design and metal smithing”_ I smiled.

“ _Wow! You never cease to surprise me. Can I join you in your courses?”._

“ _Sure. Why not?”_ I smiled and then together you went to the other two courses.

_** \- time passes by doing jewellery design and metal smithing - ** _

After the courses when Christopher and I went outdoors the warm sun was still up in the sky and even if evening would come in few hours we decided to take advantage of the moment.

In this way we took a stroll around the city without any particular direction and as we walked together we chatted. 

In no time Christopher and I became such good friends but as time passed by getting to know each other I began to feel strange... strange but in a good way; as I got attached to him every time I was with Chris I felt my heart warming up.. it seemed like I felt the flame of love overwhelming me every time I was with or thought about him.

I remained in these thoughts of mine for a moment and without realizing I felt his hand taking mine and that woke me up back to reality.

“ _Everything ok? You were absent for a moment”_ Christopher looked concerned and I smiled at him as a response to his concern.

We were keeping on walking around the city when we stopped by in the proximity of a park. We got curious as we saw a great mass of people meeting up in one place and unanimously we decided to take a look.

We went there in the park and we observed that an outdoor exhibition was going on... and when we noticed that it was one about handmade arts we almost got excited and truth to be told I couldn't hold back a giggle.

“ _We met each other in an exhibition like this, you remember?”._

And as I recalled the past he smiled.

We went through the stalls and admired every pieces of art. Wooden sculptures, house decorations, jewellery and also vases... everything was beautiful and we admired everything but what surprised and amazed us at the same time was that among adults there was room for children.

Naturally we observed and admired every artists there but children took most of our attention and interest... and looking at their work we felt proud of what we adored because there it was something that joined everyone and that everyone in that park shared; and we encouraged those little artists and to honour their work and to make them happy we bought something from them; actually it was Chris that bought something from them for me like a necklace and a pair of earrings.

Seriously, Christopher and I were having the time of our lives in that event and it was wonderful. I never felt so happy before and with someone like him. What I thought about him was indeed true: he was such a keeper and I would do anything to be always with him.

Time passed by so quickly; it is always like this when you have fun. And so the close time got near and we decided to take a last stroll around the city before the moon would rise.

We hung around the park and then looking at the hour it was time to head back home and Chris offered to accompany me to my apartment.

Once we found ourselves in front of my door and after greeting each other I was about to open it when I turned back to Chris.

“ _Please... please stay a bit longer”_ I sort of begged him. _“I-I would like to do something to thank you for the favour you did me today”._

“ _You already did. We had fun in the courses and also in the exhibition”._

Feeling him wanting to go away back to his house I began feeling my heart thumping and aching and also some tears forming. I didn't want to let him go.. well, at least, not that moment.

“ _I insist!”_ I almost shouted startling him and I apologized. 

“ _Okay okay don't worry. What has taken into you so suddenly?”._

I didn't know how to answer back so I stood silent for a long time as we entered and as I got in the kitchen preparing dinner.

I made sweet crepes some with chocolate cream and some with strawberry and cherry jam. It was just a simple dinner but Chris remained stunned from my cooking skills and complimenting me for how delicious was the food I blushed.

And after eating we both remained still and silent for a moment until..

“ _Y/n”_

“ _Chris”_

we spoke at the same time and as courtesy he let me speak first and so I apologised for how I acted before in front of him.

“ _Seriously... I don't know what got into me. Do you forgive me?”._

“ _Yes yes”_. In that moment only God knew why I felt tears and obviously I couldn't hold back and crying in front of him Chris rushed to hug me.

“ _Ehi ehi; you don't have to overreact on such a thing”_ he calmed me down as he wiped away my tears.

“ _Y/n... can I tell you something? It's long time I want to tell you but it was never the good time but I think that now it is.”._

I nodded as I put myself together.

“ _Well... how can I say... hum... sorry if I am a direct person but I never want to surround an argument; I always go straight to the point”_ he confessed and then he took a deep breath.

“ _I like you... no, no... I think I fell in love with you y/n. Y/n, you are a wonderful woman. I never told anyone something like this to anyone and I never felt so appreciated by someone like you not even by my parents nor siblings... they only look down on me because I am not like them but you not. I really don't have words to describe you. You are like an angel sent out from heaven to me. Look! We understand each other so well not only because we share lots of things. You remember what you told me in the park? Yes... that's it! It was fate if we met and if now we are best friends. If you weren't who you are or if you hadn't the work or even your hobbies you have now everything it would be different; we would never meet up. We would be different persons and not fully understood and so lonely... but we met, we are so happy to have met each other and we feel so complete when we are together. Isn't this what is commonly said to be soulmates? I never felt like this before... not until I met you”._

I cried at his confession; he just told what I felt too towards him, what I thought.

“ _Please accept me”_ he told me with a cracked voice for tears looking like he was begging me. _“I know I'm not perfect nor the best guy ever- ”._

I hugged him and kissed him on the lips not wanting to hear any words coming out his mouth.

We shared our first kiss and we kissed passionately and for quite long time. 

“ _Do not ever say something like this. You're fantastic Chris”_ I told him when we parted. _“And I will prove to everyone of your family that you're wonderful and if they will say something back I will make sure to kick or punch them in the face”_. I laughed to defuse the situation. Indeed we laughed a bit.

We kissed again.

“ _I love you”._

“ _I love you too, y/n, and I will do anything to make you feel happy”_ he whispered to me. 

“ _I am already happy. As long as I have you and I am with you I will always be happy... I just need you”._


	16. 3. On an island… and in a volcano (Hephaestus x reader)

I was sleeping when a slight breeze stung by skin waking me up from my dream.

I opened my eyes very slowly and when they were fully opened and after taking a quick look about my surroundings I felt confused.

I was standing before a forest that covered almost that place and around an immense volcano that was in the centre of what it was supposed to be an island; as a matter of fact there was a wide extension of water around me.

At first I remained still and oddly admiring the landscape but in no time confusion took over me again; that place was really breathtaking for its exotic nature but in a matter of seconds I returned on being puzzled. Well this was only a natural reaction of someone being in an unknown place... and then the breeze hit me again and I felt colder that I thought. I thought I was still in my pajamas on but when I looked at myself I noticed I wasn't; as I didn't have a mirror I looked into the water and I saw I was wearing a plain long red dress.

It was really simple yet fancy with no sleeves; the shoulder straps were tied by leather fibula and just under my breast there was a tight stripe with floral decoration to support my bosom to then let loose the remaining part of dress to the ground. And even if I wasn't that type of girl to wear dresses I found myself beautiful.

I left then the shores and walking up and down the beach I thought about what to do and after a moment I chose to explore the place. Since I was there what was the harm on visiting it? I just wanted to look what that site could hide.

As I entered and walked further in I saw only imposing trees with enormous trunks and all of them had branches growing only near their tops... and it was all desert; the only noises I heard was the chirping of birds and that sound was really pleasant to my ears. I kept on wandering around touching the trees getting in contact with nature walking barefoot and suddenly the ground trembled and startled me and it was strong. I looked in the direction of the volcano thinking that maybe it was the reason of that earthquake but from that mountain there was no activity if not only few lapilli; in this way I felt uneasy and I began worrying. Indeed that earthquake didn't stop better it persisted and became only stronger until it became unbearable... and until I saw only few meters away from me two enormous feet.

I raised my eyes and as I saw an horrid creature I screamed for fear. It was enormous like a tree with the strongest muscles that anyone could have. I didn't remain still to observe it better but I only needed to look at his face and got terrified by its expression and only one eye in the centre of the forehead. I screamed again and then by impulse I started running away for fear and for my life; but that long dress was an hindrance, damn it!

It wasn't enough being barefoot and running stepping on the branches on the ground that hurt my feet like hell. No! I was already scared and I got even more terrified every time I fell on that damned dress with the fear that monster could reach me and kill me... yes, it was chasing me and I did my best at fleeing but in my escape I had to run as fast as I could on the branches and at the same time avoid traps. It was the only thing I needed in that situation.. and traps were almost everywhere. However, while running and at the same time looking back to check where that monster was I stepped on a hidden trap and by passing on it I activated that setup; a net closed on itself and in a second I was almost catapulted into the sky but only after a moment it stopped and made me remain suspended in the air.

That monster caught up with me and when it and I exchanged glances it raised its hand to grab the net.

He then headed toward the volcano.

Oh boy! That couldn't mean anything good for me... maybe it was returning back to his home to then feed on me. I curled up to hide from the awful end it awaited me and I began sobbing thinking about Christopher, my love.

We took a while reaching the mountain and I realized we stopped when I felt that horrid creature leaving the grip making me fall on the hard ground with the net on my body.

“ _An intruder”_ he growled.

“ _Leave now! I'll deal with it”_ someone commanded him and that giant followed his order and he went back into the forest.

As I felt that someone's hand removing the net from my body I raised my eyes still with tears to meet his.. and when I saw him I covered my mouth for the shock; he was the perfect copy of Chris! I remained astonished and silent until...

“ _Y/n?”_

“ _Chris?”_. I asked him. _“Chris! My love! Oh my... oh thank god!!”_. I rushed into his arms.

“ _I-I thought I would die alone in an unknown place without you”_ I cried hugging him.

 _“Hush hush it's okay now”_ he comforted me hugging me back and closer.

“ _What was that horrid creature that tried to kill me?”._

“ _A cyclop, a supernatural being... and I'm sorry for how he treated you. You arrived here and you didn't have a warm welcome, my love”._ He then cupped my cheeks and kissed me and after we parted he took a look at me.

“ _Oh my, look at you! Your beautiful dress is ruined and you are covered with dirt. I'll accompany you to get you cleaned”._

_**\- Time passes by getting refreshed in a river -** _

Once I bathed myself in a clean and cool stream in a peaceful area of the forest I wore again that red dress and returned back in the volcano; I didn't go that far so I took little time to head back without getting lost.

When I entered the mountain I took a better look at its inside as before I didn't see much as I was busy being scared for all that happened to me.

I went forward and looking around curious I found myself at last in a strange room; I saw tables and lots of working tools and strange weapons all around the place and then my attention was caught by the noise of a fire burning.

There I saw Chris working and he was dressed in an unusual way.

“ _Chris?”_ I called for his attention.

He turned at me and I noticed him wearing a pair of normal and plain trousers and a leather gown that covered his bare chest; and he also had gloves and in his hands were work tools.

“ _Why are you like this? What is this place?”._

He got near me and he made me seat on a chair.

“ _Listen my love I am sorry if I talk about this only now, but let me explain everything”_ he said and then he began.

“ _Here I'm not the Christopher you know; here I'm called Hephaestus. Y/n I am a Greek god, god of fire and metalworking”_ he confessed and when he noticed I was looking at him puzzled because of what I just heard from him he took my hands in his.

“ _The Greek gods and goddesses you know about actually exist and I am one of them; and among all of them I am the least perfect and the unluckiest one”_ he admitted with a sad expression on his face.

“ _No, it's not right. Yeah, I know about your story but to me you are perfect; I love you and I love you as the person you are”_ I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

“ _So all that happened to us, our meeting and everything else was fated, you think? Because you are the god of crafts you fell in love me for what I do in my life?”._

“ _In part my love, in part. Yes I got attracted by your skills but the I fell in love and I am still in love with you for your lively, sweet and caring character”._

I giggled and then I hugged him.

“ _So... I am the companion of the great Hephaestus, a god. Who could expect all of this? I am so happy”_ I spoke my thoughts out loud and Chris, hearing me, chuckled and caressed me. _“I am so happy and so lucky to have met you.”._

He then led the way and showed me around his forge and every instruments he created for almost every member of his family; and I remained always in awe hearing at every story behind each weapon he forged and if I admired his skills and loved him so much I fell in love even more; if that was even possible! I was head over heels for Hephaestus, I loved him with all myself.

And as we noticed evening was getting near we decided to go outside.

We went out on the open space just before the entrance of the forge that overlooked almost all the island reaching then the great expanse of the sea. And when we saw the sun getting down making the sky and sea turning red I let an exclamation of wonder for the breathtaking landscape we were looking at. We were living together a magical atmosphere and moment and I felt so excited I was with him and I turned to look at him with eyes full of love and a wide smile on my face... and then he took my hand and he led the way into the forest.

I followed him and together we went to the beach. Once we found ourselves on the sand we remained silent enjoying the sound of waves crashing against the rocks and shores and chirping of birds.

We sat down on and we hugged each other.

“ _Look at all of this... You're lucky to see such wonderful and magical landscapes everyday”_ I made him notice.

“ _Yeah.. but from this day on I will have and see something even more wonderful than all of this, darling... and that's you y/n.”_ he confessed.

I faced him and I let happy tears while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“ _Thank you for everything Hephaestus. Thank you for making me feel the luckiest and happiest girl alive and so loved”._

“ _Don't thank me. I do what my heart tells me to do and it always tell me to hold you forever and love you forever”_ he confessed with his sweet voice. _“I'll never leave your side, never”._

And then, staying in each other arms, we remained silent and waited for the night to come and moon to rise to see the starry sky together.


	17. 1. It’s all about gym (Ares x reader)

It was a Thursday evening and as usual I was taking my dance class and in a matter of minutes I would have finished it to head my way home... finally. 

It was since September I had joined this dancing class and was already mid of November and I really enjoyed my time in the gym making some sport and also new friendships; and luckily the gym was in my neighbourhood and so I didn't have to always in a rush to move around. 

Once the dance class finished I made my way to the changing room... but on the way I stopped by the windows of the equipment room where there were usually men working up... and I remained there, all astonished, looking at them while drinking some water.... until...

“ _Ehi!”_ a friend of mine called me bringing me back to reality.

“ _Always looking at him eh? Do you like him?”_ another one asked.

Yeah... I liked the man whom I was looking to but I didn't have courage to even approach him with an excuse; after all he was the body building and self-defence trainer. He was way too much for me! And also I could never be at his level and have a possibility for him to like me; I was just a normal woman. But nothing would stop me at looking at him.

He had dark brown eyes and shoulder length wavy dark brown hair but he always tied them up in a bun. He also had a bit of beard that made him really sexy. And also his body was something not to laugh about!! a sculpted and really muscular body he had; he could look like a Greek god if he wanted. Seriously.... and his fine muscles were stood out more by the shirt and short trousers he always wore. And something else I loved of him were his black tribal tattoos on his left arm and also the s car mark on his left eyebrow. 

And I was there looking at him totally in awe not caring really about my surroundings. Until...

“ _Excuse me”_. I was brought back to reality by something and looking around I saw him, the trainer, on the door jamb with arms crossed.

I tried to say a word but as soon as I opened my mouth he talked to me again.

“ _... you seemed carried away at looking inside the room. If you are interested you should join_ ” he smiled.

Once again I tried to mumble something but he invited me in taking gently my arm.

I was freaking inside and when I entered the room I stood up in shock without knowing what to do and how to act.

“ _S-Sorry... But I don't know where and how to start”_ I told him with a weak voice.

“ _Don't worry... I am specially here to show you”_ he smiled at me making my heart flutter a bit.

And then I stayed there for a good 30 minutes... but for most of that time I was busy looking at him training others and himself. Well why wasting such an opportunity like that? 

But once that lesson finished he called me up again and I felt a bit weird.

“ _So... what actually brought you up here?”_ he asked me curious while he was putting away his things. 

I panicked at the question and I tried to come up quickly with a lie.

“ _E-ehm... Frankly I was only curious”._

“ _Mmm... it's quite long time I notice you stopping by the windows and see inside the room. Is there anyone you like?”._

“ _N-no no!”_ I almost shouted while blushing for embarrassment and he chuckled at this view of mine.

“ _I am not here to judge. Just asking”_ he admitted hiding a faint smile. 

If he discovered how could I act to him? It would be only embarrassing for me... so I had to hide my crush for him. I knew I didn't know anything about him but I was really infatuated with him.

I helped him out with cleaning the room and putting in order the machineries and tools and when we went out the room we just stopped a bit at the door.

“ _So... we see around the gym?”_ he asked.

“ _Y-yeah... ehm.. sorry to ask but what is your name by the way?”_ I asked him now looking more confident.

“ _It's Ares.. nice to meet you..._ ”

“( _name_ )” I smiled back and so did he.

I didn't know why I chuckled a bit when he told me his name. Maybe because it reminded me of the Greek god of war... and actually it was for that. He could be that good not only for name but also for how he physically was and for what he did as work. He was a trainer and he really trained a lot himself and also the others as much as I imagined for the god. 

“ _ **Eheheh it could be like I met and know the Greek god of war”**_ I thought by myself for all the entire time and also for the way home. And once I got in my apartment I smiled like an idiot, screaming for joy and also laughed for that odd coincidence I had in mind since I got to know his name.

The weekend passed by and Tuesday and also another dance lesson came soon... but this time I had dance at late evening at 7pm.

And when I returned in the gym that day without thinking I looked around to see if I could see Ares around.. but there was no sign of him as the other rooms, his too, hadn't the lights on. So I went to take my lesson...

_ Ares P.O.V.  _

As soon I finished the meeting with the other teachers I went downstairs to go to the locker room to pick up my bags to finally go home and relax... but when I saw the lights on in a room and heard some music I got curious.

“ _ **Oh... I didn't know there was a lesson at this hour of the evening on Tuesday”**_ I thought as I approached quietly to the windows to take a look... and there I was the dance group. As I looked inside I noticed there were only women in the dance lessons... until my eyes reached her; I recognised ( _name_ ). She really stood out from the others as she moved in a graceful way with the right rhythm and looking at her I smiled. 

Aside from Aphrodite I really never saw to another girl like her, until I met ( _name_ ). She really was pretty and I thought and decided I would make her mine at all cost. 

“ _ **I really should take her... she is the one”**_ I told myself....

And then coming back to reality I noticed the music went off and the women gathering to take their things so I pulled back without being noticed until I sat down the couch of the entrance hall....

_ back to 1° person narrative _

From the back of the room I took my bag ready to go changing and finally heading home when I heard the other girls chuckling a bit loud as they went outside. What made they laugh like that? 

And when I went out the room I understood the reason why they giggled... it was Ares; and as soon as I saw him waving and smiling at me with all the other girls of the dance group I blushed a bit.

I only smiled back just to act nicely to him and I avoided him to go changing.

But after changing in good clothes I had also to go out from the locker room.. I could not stay inside forever just to hide from him so I mustered up some courage... and when we met up again...

“HI!”. He had a big smile on his face and that made me melt a bit. He looked like a gentle muscled giant and I chuckled at that view,

“ _What are you doing here?”_ I asked him.

“ _Finished a meeting.. and then I stopped by and saw your lesson”._

That made me blush even more... as if I wasn't blush enough in his presence!!

“ _You really are an awesome dancer”_ he admitted and I thanked him.

“ _You head home now?”._

“ _Y-yeah.”_

“ _Can I invite you out for a quick dinner? I bet you still have to eat”._

I smiled for his invitation but I couldn't feel myself at ease.  _“But... you are a teacher of the gym. I don't know if we can go out”._

“ _You are far way too carried away with your thoughts. It's just a dinner”_. He assured me.

“ _But...”_

“ _Well... you are right.. but I am a body building and self-defence teacher but you are a dancer. It's like two strangers, or friends, in the same gym are going out to take something and having a chat.”._

“ _Hum.. Fair point. Well then, I accept your invitation... my dear friend”_ and then we went out the gym to have dinner....

And as I left the gym and looking at him on the way to a restaurant I looked at him and smiled.

And he did the same thing.

“ _What's up?”_

“ _mmm... nothing”_ I told him... but truth to be told when I looked at him smiling at me I had that strange feeling that maybe something could work out between us. 


	18. 2. A date with Ares

It was already November and I was walking around the city under the cold weather...

and as I was taking a walk in the streets I could already begin to feel Christmas atmosphere everywhere... Lights were being installed on the walls and the same was happening in the shops... Lights everywhere and winter sales were about to begin.

And that could be noticed as lots of people were going in all the shops to look at the news and then getting out with both hands full of bags.

“ _ **Ugh... How can they like all of this?”**_ I was questioning myself while looking at those people all smiling. _**“Christmas is not yet here and I am already bored of all of this.”**_

I kept on wandering around town until I began feeling cold.

Damn that weather and wind! I had a coat on, a scarf and gloves and yet I was beginning to feel cold.

“ _ **What do I do now?”.**_

I looked around myself and then I picked up my phone to look at the hour. It was still early to go home so I remained there a bit to come up with something to do. I wanted to drink something warm but unfortunately I didn't bring with me the wallet... then I remembered. A cousin of mine should live in that neighbourhood, where I was walking; in that way I tried to reach her with a phone call and happily she invited me.

I took a shortcut to reach her house and passing by a new street behind some shops I got curious by hearing some noises... and a voice I thought it was familiar.

There was noises of tools and of someone who was repairing something... telling some curses. I approached to the voice source and I remained dumbfounded by looking who was the person.

“ _A-Ares?”_ I nearly shouted out loud making him turning to me.

“ _Ehi (name)! What are you doing here?”_ he asked me.

“ _I can ask you the same thing”_ I smiled at him getting near.

“ _Seems like I live here”_ he answered back while keeping on doing his work. _“And you?”_.

“ _Oh... I was walking to my cousin's house... I don't see her for ages. I thought a visit would be nice.”_ I told him as I was busy looking at him working.

“ _Oh... I am doing some reparation on my motorbike. Seems like it's being capricious”_. And then he went to clean his hands. _“..But I can go on later. Please come in... you should be freezing here outside”._

“ _Thank you”._ I thanked him as I was welcomed inside his apartment.

I texted my cousin I would arrive at her house later than expected and then I followed Ares inside.

“ _Nice apartment you have”_ I told giving a look around.

“ _Please have a seat on the sofa.”_. And hearing his voice from another room I did as he told me.

I was comfortable on the couch... until he got in the living room shirtless and as I saw him I turned red.

He noticed immediately and only chuckled.

“ _A-Aren't you cold?”_ I stammered while I was looking to another direction, not his chest.

Gosh if he was tempting!! and I didn't know if he was acting like that on purpose or not... but in my heart I didn't mind that.

“ _Not at all”_ and then, with only a pair of long trousers, he lay down on the sofa. We both stood silent for a moment while I tried to look at him without getting noticed.

We had been friends since we got to know each other in the gym but only short time before I realized I was feeling strange... like I was developing a crush on him; and I wasn't wrong. I began to like him as a man not as a friend... but I was scared to tell him to ruin our good friendship.

“ _Ehi!”_ he called me back to reality giving me a gentle shake on my arm.

“ _Y-yes?”_ I looked at him.

“ _I've called you like three times and you weren't paying attention. What are you thinking about?”._

“ _Nothing actually”_ and I put on a weak smile.

“ _I should go now... my cousin will be awaiting me for sure”_. I was about to wear my coat to go outside when he stopped me.

“ _You can always call your cousin telling her you will be late”._

“ _I already told her... I can't another time”_ I confessed him.

“ _Why?”_ he gave me an inquisitive look.

“ _Thank you... but I have to go”_ and smiling at him I went outside to finally reach my cousin's house.

_ **Ares P.O.V.** _

“ _ **Really... I can't understand that girl. What's the harm in calling her cousin again?”**_ I thought while ( _name_ ) was going away from my house in a rush.

I think I didn't do anything bad to her... but she seems carried away with some kind of thoughts. We'd been friends for a while; just the normal friendship: talking, sharing sometimes meal times... we really get along and I wonder why she doesn't speak of herself to me.

“ _ **Friends are supposed to help each other, no?”**_. I didn't know how I ended up with a kind of question in my mind.

Why the bloodthirsty and violent Greek god of war should be worried for a mere human?

Why? Yes I should not worry for her... but I couldn't hold back. Since we got to know each other I've been feeling odder and I'm not feeling my usual self.... because in my heart I know that she is changing me.

_ **Back to 1° person narrative** _

I finally arrived at my cousin's house..

“ _Woa (name) why such in a hurry? You texted me you would arrive later... so don't worry”_ she told me.

“ _Sorry I was by a friend's house and lost track of time”_ I told her while catching some breath.

“ _mmm... friend or boyfriend?”_ she teased me by emphasizing on the “boyfriend”.

“ _What boyfriend?? No no!”._

“ _Ok ok... but you have a crush on him”_ she once again teased me while welcoming me inside.

We spent some hours just chatting and getting updated with news of our lives and together we drank hot chocolate.

And we were doing some gossiping when I heard my phone ringing for a message.

I was about to take out my phone when my cousin stole it from me.

“ _Give it back please”_ I asked.

“ _Oh it's someone called.. “Ares”.”_ At that I turned a bit red. _“Oooh... looks like he's THAT one!”_ she laughed warm-heartedly.

I read his message and I sighed looking a bit sad.

“ _What's up? What did he wrote to you?”_ my cousin looked a bit concerned.

“ _He asked me to call him when I will be free because he wants to chat”_ I admitted.

“ _So.. what's bad in this?”_

“ _I don't know... It's just... I can't even explain with words”_ I declared to her.

“ _Just two words”_ she sighed... _“heart problem”_ she revealed me with a slight smile on her face.

“ _Look (name) you like him no? You two are friends, you get along with each other... you should tell him. What's the harm on telling him?”._

“ _I'm just scared he would reject me.. he looks like that type.”_ I confessed.

“ _Reject you? You are such a beautiful woman! He should be lucky to have a girl like you... Don't be scared for that. You should only be scared if you actually won't tell him.”._ She helped me mustering up that courage I needed and after that talk I greeted her to catch up with Ares.

“ _ **I'm coming to your house”**_ I texted him while heading my way to his apartment.

“ _ **(cousin/name) was right. I should tell him... by the end of the day”**_ I told myself.

In a matter of few minutes I arrived at him and when he opened the door to see me he almost dragged me in.

“ _Soo... What did you want to talk about again with me?”_ I asked him while looking at him in a curious way as he was covering himself with a jeans jacket.

“ _We are going out... and don't worry you look fine like that”_ he told and anticipated me knowing that kind of look I was giving him.

“ _Where are we going?”._

“ _To drink something”_ he smiled and on purpose he took my hand making me blush.

We entered a pub and he ordered for both of us two mugs of cold beer.

I chuckled a bit looking at him. He surely wasn't the type of doing something romantic together but at least he tried to do something.. and I smiled at his effort and in my mind I thanked him for that kind gesture.

“ _Why are you smiling?”._

“ _Nothing... just thank you”_ I smiled at him and then took a sip of beer.

“ _How was by your cousin?”._

“ _We only chatted and got updated of news of our lives.”._

“ _That's all?”_ he gave me an inquisitive look.

“ _Yes... that's all”_ I smiled once again.

“ _You really have a strange way to have fun”_ he laughed.

“ _What about you then?”_ I teased him back... and then our talk got more lively. We talked and laughed like our usual.

“ _You know... You are really fun and also beautiful. I wonder why you are still single”_ he confessed to me and I blushed a bit.

“ _Bad luck, I think”_ I chuckled. _“I could ask the same for you”_ I told with a weak voice.

He only laughed but when he looked at me noticing I was giving him a strange look he went on. _“Well... I was a lover of a woman until her man caught us when... ehm... we were in bed”_. And at his confession I wasn't able to hold back a good laugh. I laughed hard for a long moment imaging the scene... and then he joined laughing too.

“ _R-really? Oh my god!! That's really....”_ I was laughing way too hard to speak in a normal way.

“ _Embarrassing? I know”_ he finished my sentence by only chuckling back trying to recover himself.

“ _I think that the only one having fun about this is you”._

“ _Oh.. I am sorry.”_ I apologized to him once recovered my composure.

“ _Don't worry... I mean.. I should laugh about this too”_ he smiled and then I joined in.

We looked at the clock of the pub and realized we spent almost two hours sitting at the table and chatting.

“ _Do you want me accompany you to your home now or we can continue our evening?”._

“ _It would be a shame to end like this the evening”_ I told him with a smile.

“ _So? We order some pizza and watch some movies at my house then?”_ he suggested.

“ _Yeah.. good idea”_. I accepted with a smile.

_ **Ares P.O.V** _

“ _ **Why am I feeling strange now?”**_ I asked myself as I was walking with her by my side to go home.

God her smile!! For all the time in the pub she kept on smiling and sure as hell she is more beautiful than usual when she smiles... and every time she smiled back at me I felt something odd in my heart.

This human really knows what she does... or does she maybe do this not on purpose? My heart and my eyes are becoming more blurred than usual since I got on the human world.. I begin not to understand myself.

What is this feeling I have with this woman?

_ **Back to 1° person narrative** _

Ares seemed like carried away with his thoughts while walking to his house and I didn't dare to ask him what was he thinking... after all there's something called privacy that everyone should respect.

In this way I stood silent for all the walk and looking at him sometimes I could only smile... until I called him back to reality when we reached his door.

“ _Is everything ok, Ares?”._ I felt a bit worried for him. _“Maybe we should continue another evening. Maybe you are tired.”._

“ _ **NO!”**_ he shouted at me making me startle a bit.

“ _Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you”_ he apologized.

“ _Stay... please”_ he insisted and if I noticed well there was a hint of blush on his face.

“ _With a pizza and some movies I will be alright”_ he smiled at me.

“ _If you say so... then I will make you some company for the evening”._

In this way he called and ordered two pizzas and while waiting for dinner he invited me to follow him in his bedroom.

“ _Well.. I let you choose the movies while we wait for the pizzas”_ he smiled.

“ _It's difficult to choose only one.. your movies collection is really big”._

I looked at the DVDs he had... and I noticed that most of them were historical and fantasy ones but always with the theme of war.

“ _So.. Is there something to your liking?”._

“ _Hum... Let me see...”_ and letting my hand wandering around the DVDs I finally picked up a DVD.

“ _ **Conan the Barbarian”**_ was the title.

“ _I have the feeling I will like this movie”_ I told him while handing him the DVD and he nodded.

“ _You sure will... It's really awesome.”._

And then it was his turn and he picked up another one entitled _**“300”**_.

And finally the pizzas we ordered arrived... and we sat down on the couch and turned on the DVD player.

“ _We will begin with the movie you chose”_ he told as he put on the DVD.

“ _After all you are the guest”_ he finished talking as he put on a cover.

We made ourselves comfortable and then we began eating: me a vegetable pizza and him a pizza with spicy salami.

It was only a movie night between friends but still I began not to feel so much at ease; having him by my side was a strange feeling... how could not that be! I had a crush on him... and then I remembered...

“ _ **It's now or never... I should tell him”**_ I spoke with myself.

But I couldn't find the courage. It was yet difficult for me to eat with him and also watching the movie. My heart began to beat faster than usual. How could that happen?

“ _ **N-no not now!”**_ I thought. _**“It isn't even a romantic movie. Why I feel like this now?”.**_

Without even realising I stopped eating and Ares turned at me looking a bit concerned.

“ _Already full?”_ he asked.

“ _N-no”_ I told him.

We already weren't paying attention to the movie because I felt his eyes on me making me uncomfortable.

Why was he looking at me? I was about to turn to him when I found him looking at me with strange eyes. I didn't know why and how but I could sense in his looking some kind of love... I felt like his way of looking at me was gentle. Was I maybe confused by my feelings for him? In that way I began having thousands of doubts in my mind and at some point... Ares smashed his lips with mine and I remained shocked while feeling a rush of heat coming through my body.

As he parted from my lips I looked at him dumbfounded.

“ _For god sake...”_ he mumbled. _“I like you (name)!”_ he shouted.

I felt more confused at that moment. Did I hear well? Did he really mean what he told me?

“ _I... I am sorry... I ruined ---”_.

I didn't let him finish speaking that I kissed him back.

“ _I- I like you too”_ I confessed at him with a feeble voice. _“The truth is that... I've liked you for a long time”._

We were looking at each other and I was a blushing mess in front of him. I finally had my chance to tell him my feelings... and I just discovered he liked me back. But did he liked me back as much as he liked me?

And then we kissed again.. and that time the kiss went more passionate as he held me in a strong hug and let his hands wandered on my curves.

“ _I – I love you Ares”_ I mumbled in the kiss.

“ _Me too. I love you”_ and we hugged each stronger and kissed with more passion.

“ _W-What do you want to do?”_ I asked him when we parted our lips panting and trying to catch some breath.

“ _Let's move somewhere else”_ he suggested as he was eating my neck with some rough yet passionate kisses.

“ _A-And the movie?”._

“ _F*ck the movie!”_ he growled and then we laughed a bit.

And he took me with his strong arms under my ass and as we kept on kissing he headed the way to his bedroom... to then close the door with a kick. He threw me on the bed and he began to take off his shirt.

“ _I can't hold back”_ he confessed.

“ _You are too sexy”_ he whispered in my ear as he went down on my body to ravish it with his touch and kisses... making me feel hot and also losing my mind.

“ _You are more beautiful and more tempting than Aphrodite herself”_ he told me.

And after he took off my shirt to leave me only with my bra.

“ _Yes... you are so wonderful”_ he complimented me once again.

“ _What about we took to another level?”_ he suggested giving me a sexy look while he touched my breast.

I bit my lip... and I let him.

In that way we spent a wild night together;

and once we finished I was a panting mess... and I didn't have enough strength to let a word.

I turned to face him and I leaned my head on his chest that was moving up and down fast as he also was panting and tried to catch some breath... and I sensed his heart beating faster.

“ _It was amazing”_ he confessed as he hold me tighter and I mumbled as a sign of agreement.

“ _And now you are exhausted, aren't you?”_ he asked me while he playing with my hair.

“ _Y-yeah... you are a monster in bed”_ I chuckled at him and I felt my eyes closing.

He nodded laughing a bit keeping on caressing me.

“ _ **Go to sleep”**_ he then whispered as we both drifted into sleep... hugging each other still naked.


	19. 3. Training camp (Ares x reader)

I felt like I was in the middle of a war.

Clangs of swords kept on follow one another being accompanied by shouts and battle incitements...

And that uproar didn't want to stop. That noise was too near that it seemed my ears would explode at any time; and I felt like having headache.

“ _What the hell??”_ I shouted angrily while waking up covering my ears. _“What's this damn ruckus? I'm trying to sleep for heaven sake!”_ I grumbled as my eyes began to open.... to let me witness a quite odd view.

“ _ **Whaaaat?”**_. I was utterly confused as I saw around and found myself in a tent; a tent? Why on earth should I be in a tent? Where did Ares' bedroom go? Where was him?

I was about to stand up but as I took away the cover I remembered I was still naked from the night before.

“ _ **Is there something to cover me up with or should I go around naked?”**_ I asked myself as I tried to have a look of my surroundings and then my eyes fell on the end of the bed to see a strange dress.

I picked it up and I remained puzzled as I saw it.

At first sight it seemed a golden decorated brown armour with a strange skirt; it was a short pleated leather skirt that didn't even reach the knees and was held up by a nice golden belt... that had two golden stripes that arrived just under the breast; and it that armour didn't have shoulder straps. And along that fancy strange dress there was a pair of golden knee length gladiators sandals.

“ _ **Should I be supposed to wear this thing??”**_. And then my eyes went again on my body that was covered only with the bed cover. _**“Well... it's better than going around naked with this”.**_

And so I decided to wear it only to have another type of clothes on different then the cover. I wandered in the tent a bit and the only things that were inside were shields, swords, spears and other types of weapons.

Still confused I went outside and I couldn't believe what I had in front of my eyes.

Soldiers wearing armours like people from ancient times were running around, shouting at each other and training.

“ _ **Where the hell am I? Am I on a set of a movie?”**_. I was totally puzzled as I was in a different place I used to be. I tried to remember but nothing came to my mind...

until I heard someone chuckling behind my back startling me. I jumped out and turned around to see who it was.

They were two tall slender men and both had really long hair: one with a braid and the other one with a ponytail.

The one with the long dark brown braid was surely the younger one as I analysed his body. He had pink complexion and he was looking at me with a grin and an amused look. His long straight dark brown hair were tied up backwards in a braid that fell down on his left shoulder to reach his belly.

He had brown almond eyes that looked me up and down and had thick curved down long black eyebrows. And looking at his face I found him quite good-looking as he had prominent cheekbones, medium ears, regular nose and a long but thin mouth; he hadn't facial hairs and his fleshy pink lips seemed soft (and I admit that I would want to touch them if they were really soft but I thought it wasn't proper). Moreover, even if he was slim he had quite nice pectorals that showed up a bit and had strong muscled arm. And he was wearing a knee length black pleated leather skirt with short sandals and a necklace.

On the other side the other man seemed older than the other as he had a goatee and a bit of beard.

Like his friend he was tall and thin and had pink complexion and long straight dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail; he also had an oval face with dark brown almond eyes and thick straight black eyebrows... but his cheekbones weren't high at all. And he had a big long nose that was in contrast with his small eyes and small mouth with pink smooth and soft lips. And he was slim like his friend but had strong arms and nice pectorals. And he also was wearing a long pleated skirt remaining with bare chest and a strange yet exotic necklace made of pearls. Oh if he was gorgeous!!! He had such a bewitching glance that he looked like a man from the exotic lands of the ancient times.

“ _Looks he had some bit of fun yesterday”_ the younger one purred into my ear as he got nearer me smirking in an amusing way. That smirk, his seducing eyes and that tune of voice startled me as I felt a shiver going down my spine and my cheeks burning.

His companion did nothing but remaining silent with arm crossed on his chest... but even if he didn't say any word his pleased smile didn't let me feel at ease, as it was only a sign of confirmation of what his friend just stated out loud. And looking at them chuckling at me I really wasn't calm and at ease; I was totally embarrassed and I tried to avoid their eyes as my cheeks turned red.

And not resisting any more I rushed away at high speed.

“ _ **Who the hell are they?”**_ I asked myself as I was walking around the field with a fast pace.

“ _ **What's the matter with myself?”**_ I questioned in my mind as I was still feel uneasy with my heart beating faster and my cheeks burning red.

And lost in my thoughts I arrived at an open place and I got curious as I saw a big crowd in front of my eyes.

What was doing so much people in a place like that? What was happening?

I got nearer and I decided to enter that circle; and as I arrived at the first line I got shocked.

There was a really big animal walking by and nobody seemed not to care. How could they? I was petrified for shock looking at it... and I got even more frightened when it approached the side where I was.

It was so big and I remained still when it was near me; and when I saw its paws and its shadow on the ground I got terrified... but my curiosity was bigger than my fear and so I took a look on it to see it was a wolf; but it was bigger than the usual.

It was maybe large as a pony and its legs were longer and its head larger than normal wolves.

It had greyish yellowish long and thick fur and its amber eyes were menacing as they were glancing someone ferociously.

Its muzzle was longer and more pronounced than normal and as it gnashed its teeth I noticed that its canines were so big and strong that they could rip easily a man’s arm off his shoulder. And it also had strong claws they could pull down a tree with a blow.

Ant it was moving inside the circle in a threatening and suspicious way around a woman growling against her.

She was the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on; she truly was an angel sent on earth and if she wanted she could be the goddess of beauty.

She had fair complexion and she was slim and tall. Her face was round and it was perfect as she had long and bit wavy light brown hair that fell down on her bosom.

Looking at her from behind I couldn't see well but I bet that she had good-looking eyes maybe blue, I tried to guess, and fleshy soft lips. And she wore a long silk pink dress without shoulder straps.

“ _Lykaios!”_ a man called it and the wolf sat down on his side always growling at the woman; surely that animal hated her by how it was acting towards her.

And as my eyes were always on the animal they then fell on the man... and I recognised Ares. I was astounded when I saw him with extravagant clothes.

“ _ **What on earth is he wearing?”**_ I asked myself while taking a look at him.

He was standing there in front of the woman with bare chest and crossed arms looking at her with serious yet intimidatory eyes. Looking at him shirtless (with fabulous chest and abs) for the first time I noticed he had some scars on the shoulders, chest and one on the face. I remained shocked at that view.. he never dressed that way! And that surprised me a lot.. but what amazed me more was the necklace he had. Was it made by claws? I couldn't see well as I was far away from him.

He only had a long pleated leather skirts with red cloths on the sides and there was a belt that held that skirt up and a sword too; and on the upper body he only had brown leather forearm protectors... and for the first time ever I saw him with loosen hair and I had to admit he was amazing with long wavy hair that reached his torso.

“ _What do you want Aphrodite?”_ he growled at her.

“ _I had news you went to bed with another woman!!”_. She seemed really angry and I didn't know why I began to feel scared for my safety.

“ _Why do you care?”_ Ares asked her with cold voice.

“ _I care! Who is she? Why you dared to go with another woman, a mortal nonetheless?”_ she questioned him looking angry. _“Who is she?? Is she more beautiful than me?”._

“ _Let me see her!!”_ she ordered.

.. well... That was the right time to worry about myself. I provoked her rage and so trying not to get some attention I began to hide and withdraw among the soldiers.

“ _Haimon! Drakon!”_. She shouted out loud.

I looked around to see who the hell she called out and when I saw the two men I met outside the tent I got scared.

I looked for my surroundings and I tried to see a way to escape...

but it was all in vain. When I began moving I bumped into someone's chest.

I turned around in fear and as I recognised the younger man I tried to go away but as I was turning my feet to rush away he grabbed me by the left arm.

“ _Where do you think you are going?”_ he smirked as the other one grabbed me by the other arm.

“ _Let me go you two!”_ I screamed at them.

“ _As you want lady”_. As they finished they pushed me at the centre of the place between Ares with his wolf making me face the woman.

She was looking at me furiously and I got a bit scared.

She looked me from up to bottom and then she smiled at me in disdain.

“ _You bi-”_ she was growling at me with her hand in the air ready to slap me.

I closed my eyes for fear.... but nothing happened; she didn't slap me. Why? How? I opened them again to see Ares blocking her arm up mid-air.

“ _Don't you dare touch her”_ he ordered scowling at her.

“ _If anyone touches her he will be dead”_ he shouted out loud at everyone scaring every soldiers.

“ _And now begone! Everyone!”_ he commanded and the men began to go away. _“Even you”_ he growled at the woman.

“ _A-Ares... who was her?”_ I tried to ask him but he didn't answer; better he grabbed my hand to go away in another place not to be disturbed.

“ _Follow me”._ And I did as he told me and I walked behind him quietly with my head and eyes down on the ground. I didn't know why but I was embarrassed for what happened just a moment before... and I didn't notice when we stopped if not by bumping into his back.

I didn't dare to look into his eyes as he turned to face me.

“ _Listen Ares”_ I whispered to catch his attention and have his eyes on me. _“W-Where the hell we are? Who was her? What did - ”._ I couldn't even finish my question I found his lips on mine kissing me.

“ _Ehi... I am sorry for what happened. She is only a stupid woman, nothing else. You don't have to worry”_ he reassured me giving me a smile.

“ _No! I am worried! Who was she? And tell me what is going on here! I am getting crazy!”_ I shouted at him as I felt tears forming and he grabbed my hands.

“ _You are in a training camp, baby, and not in a normal one as you just saw; this is my training camp of my soldiers.”_ he declared.

I looked at him as if I couldn't believe him.

“ _I am Ares, the Greek god of war, sweetie”._

I remained open-mouthed and I laughed for what I just heard.

I gave him quite a curious look but he was serious... and as I noticed he really wasn't joking I remained amazed.

“ _S-So... this means.... I am dating the bloodthirsty and violent Greek god of war nonetheless?”._

“ _Yeah”_ he smiled.

“ _A-And that woman was Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty?”._

“ _Yes”_ he told me and then we stood quiet for a while.

“ _And don't worry... I will get rid of her”_ he told me as I was about to open my mouth to ask him.

“ _I have you now and you are far than better than her.”_ He reassured me while standing up and taking my hands. _“When I think about my ideal woman I can see only you not Aphrodite... She is too fragile and too feminine for a soldier. What I look for in my partner is the strength and the possibility to be a bad-ass female warrior... and you my dear you are; for this you are perfect”._

I already knew something about Greek mythology and I knew that Ares wasn't the romantic type at all but what he just declared to me made me blush a lot and smile like an idiot.

And then he whistled to the direction of the sky.

“ _W-What did you just do?”._

“ _Only a moment and you will see”_. And few seconds after looking up at the sky I saw four black points flying far away to our direction.... and being a bit scared I hid under Ares' back.

“ _Come on... Look at them”_.

At his suggestion I came forward and as I went out from his back I remained astounded for what I was looking.

There were four horses but they really were out of this world. They were so elegant yet dangerous and all black with red eyes.... and from their nostrils fire came out. I couldn't believe it but, ehi, they were in front of me and they were all real. As I approached them all quietly I remained far away from them for fear that they would kick me... and I saw that their mane and tails were grey smoke and on their body and muzzle I could see from theirs chapped skins some red veins... and fire inside their bodies.

I looked at Ares in a puzzle way but he seemed not to care as he was petting them like they were dogs.

“ _F-Fire breathing horses?”_ I asked curious in total awe.

“ _Oh.. Yes, they are my steeds.. (name) meet Aithon, Phlogios, Konabos and Phobos”_ he introduced me at them.

“ _You shall be my badass soldier queen... and stand by my side”_ Ares announced as he kept petting his horses not looking at me still being far away from him.

However only a moment later he turned at me.

“ _What are you doing there?”_ he looked curious.

“ _I am a bit scared.. they look dangerous”_ I admitted.

“ _Come on! They won't hurt you because you are with me”_ he smiled back and so I approached and when I got nearer Ares took my hand and put it on a horse's side.

And as I had my hand on its skin I got tingles as I felt hot fire pumping into its veins; and the horse neighed and I felt excited and smiled bright as a little child.

And Ares chuckled amused at my view.

“ _It's so fantastic!”_ I cried.

He remained silent and the only thing he did and that surprised me was hugging me from behind.

“ _Just imagine you standing by my side fighting with me in a war, with them. Doesn't this excite you my warrior queen?”_ he said into my ear.

I tried to imagine me in a warrior armour in the midst of a war riding one of his horses and still acting bad-ass while slaughtering down the enemy... and that image in my mind thrilled me so much I felt a tingle down my spine.

I turned to face him and still imagine us fighting side by side and killing the enemy in a bad-ass way accompanied by Lykaios and the horses I gave him a delighted grin and an alluring look.

“ _Yeah... It excites me a lot”_ I confessed.

“ _I truly love this smirk of yours, you know? It gives me chills”_ he admitted while taking my hand to return to the camp.

We walked down through the streets among the tents with every soldiers' eyes on us and with Lykaios behind us scaring those poor men as he growled at them not to let them get near us.

And at last we arrived at a wooden structure.

It was big and had a round form and it comprised a door frame and a dome-like roof.

And at both door's sides there were two statues of rearing horses and when I got nearer I was amazed for how well-made they were... and at last we got in.

Also its inside was made of wood and it was really simple as there were only animal skins and red draperies hung on the walls.

And there were no chairs but wooden bench attached to the wall... and they left space for a circle at the centre of the hall defined by rocks for the fire; and just above it there was an open space in the roof for the smoke...

And at last my eyes looked in front of me and saw a big wooden throne with some strange decoration on a red carpet above some stairs and a cloak made of an animal's skin and fur covered it.

“ _That's my cloak made of the skin of a Nymeria lion”_ he smirked as we went up to the throne and opening the red cloths behind the regal chair there was the bedroom.

At the sides there were swords, shields and other types of weapons lined up and under our feet there was a lion skin carpet and the bed was a mattress close to the ground with red covers and some kind of fur.

“ _Let us sleep now... as for tomorrow we will begin your training to become a strong warrior queen”_ he then murmured once we lay down hugging each other and drifted to sleep together.


	20. 1. Meeting in a museum (Hermes x reader)

Nearly two weeks passed but my routine was always the same.

Alarm clock at 7 am, work in the office, quick lunch and off to the usual museum.

I worked in the marketing department affiliated to a big tourism office in Greenville, where I lived, and recently I got in contact with a classic museum of the Ancient Greece. And to tell the truth it wasn't even a coincidence, better; I was keen of classic evidences and art, above all that of Greece, because every time I looked at it was like they brought me back in time and made me live those times and feel the magical atmosphere. Not to talk about I was a keen lover of Greek mythology! And so when came out news this museum needed to be promoted I didn't even to propose that my colleagues gave me that task immediately and I accepted with utter joy.

And this was how I ended up going in and out that museum, to live in person that location to be able to promote with informations I obtained daily thanks to photos and historical details; and as time passed I was on speaking terms with the owner who revealed to be an exquisite, open, gentle and a willing person.

That day was really warm, warmer than usual, and as routine, after my lunch break, I got in the museum.

The bell that was hanged up rang as I opened the door and its sound signalled my presence and as a matter of fact a moment later Harry showed up (this is the name of the owner) at the information desk.

“ _Hi Harry!”_ I greeted him.

“ _Always here for work dear?”._

“ _Actually no; today I passed here out of my own pure curiosity”_. I stood quiet for a moment while I looked the collection around me.

“ _You don't mind if I take a look?”_ I asked in advice.

“ _No, not at all, go ahead”_ he invited me with a gesture of the hand. _“Unluckily now I have to go to do a commission. You stay here and if you need anything call the curator”_ he added.

I looked at him perplexed; a curator? Since when? There was someone else in the museum and in all the time I didn't notice? Maybe he got hired only recently, I thought by myself.

Harry called him over to present him to me and as I saw the caretaker coming out an hall my eyes widened.

A tall, very nice boy with an athletic body approached and as he got nearer I felt my cheeks turning red. He had short-medium, messed up dark brown hair and he had a bit of stubble that made him really fascinating; and when he was only few centimetres away from me I noticed his eyes being hazel.

“ _Nice to meet you. I'm Lee”_ he smiled at me... and his smile made my heart jump. I didn't expect that a guy like him could smile so tenderly just like a child. By smiling he showed his dimples and a bit chubby cheeks. I got red for his sweetness and remaining still like a statue, without even realizing, I stood there to study him from top to bottom.

“ _Is everything okay, miss?”_ he asked with concern.

“ _Oh.. y-yes”_ I said once I woke up like I was dreaming a second before. _“Please don't call me miss”_ I added blushing.

“ _I'm y/n”._

“ _So... what are you looking for?”_ Lee asked me breaking the ice.

“ _I'd like to see some classic Greek artefacts and statues”_ I told.

“ _You like classic art?”_ he was curious and as I nodded smiling he chuckled.

“ _I imagined so”_ he answered out of the blue confusing me.

“ _Oh... since I saw you I got the feeling you are someone who appreciates the beauty of the classic Greece. Let's say I have this kind of gift to understand this”_ he explained me trying to be clear as much as possible but he left me perplexed any way; he was cryptic. _“... a work's thing”_ he added and I just smiled and nodded even if I was confused.

“ _Well, where should we begin with?”_ Lee asked.

I looked around; everything there was amazing, I didn't know where to start... until when my eyes were caught in their wander by the statue of Amor and Psyche and I pointed at it.

“ _Such a good point where to start”_ he told. _“How much in love they were!”_.

I nodded as I fully agreed with him... and as we got nearer to observe better the details a sudden thought came in my mind.

“ _ **Yes... what will become of us instead?”**_.


	21. 2. Outdoors (Hermes x reader)

_ **\- Hermes' P.O.V. -** _

I was taking my time to control again some documents in the next hall when Harry called me out. I wondered what he needed. I placed the papers on the desk to go to him... and when I crossed the threshold I saw a woman next to him, really beautiful I admitted.

I went in their directions and as I got nearer I noticed her turning redder and looking at me with shy eyes.

“ _ **Cute”**_ I told in my mind.

Kindly I presented myself to her and as he returned the gesture I smiled; besides being beautiful she was really nice. Who knows what could I do with her, I wondered, among all the beauties I met in all my life.

When harry left us alone we both remained quiet until when I noticed that silence between us was getting awkward. So I made the first move when she was looking the statues around...

and as I turned when she pointed at Amor & Psyche I felt a shiver going down my spine by looking at the statue.

“ _ **What does this mean?”**_ I asked myself as I felt strange for a moment.

“ _ **I felt strange for a moment”.**_

_ **\- Back to 1 st person narrative - ** _

From that meeting in the museum I had such a nice impression of Lee that I decided to see him more, not only for work and not only in the museum. We began exchanging numbers to be able to see each other for a coffee or to see a movie together; just to do something together that in no time turned to be friendship; and what a friendship! At the beginning I thought we would remain normal friends but in us the adjective “normal” didn't exist. As time passed we grew fonder of each other. How could I put into words... Lee was fantastic, for me he was like a brother as he was protective over me and also a friend; but this vision of him that I had in no time changed when I recognized developing a crush on him.

I was always happy of my life, of what I did and had but never like in that moment; it was as if Lee was that person who had to get in my life to complete it; and indeed it was. He indeed made me feel so happy and I couldn't ask for anything more.

My heart was full of love, something new for me and I decided I wouldn't miss any chance to tell him because I didn't want to let go such a wonderful guy like him.

I kept on with my life as usual everyday. That morning, as usual, I went to work with a bright smile on my face; beginning work at 8 my 4 work hours literally flew until lunch time came. Looking at the clock I began preparing my bag to go out for lunch and as I wondered where to go my phone rang.

A SMS arrived and it was Lee who just texted he came to pick me up; I thought it was just a joke but indeed he came.

I turned my eyes towards the windows and there he was, out in the parking lot, waving at me. I blushed heavily not only because of him but also because of my colleagues who were whispering to each other laughing... obviously they were talking about me.

I couldn't resist at all that embarrassment so after grabbing my bag I rushed out.

“ _Lee? What are you doing here?”_ I asked him.

“ _I came to pick you up from work to do something together”_ he smiled.

“ _Yeah I see”_ I mumbled still blushing. _“At least you could have texted me in advance”._

He looked so innocent in my eyes I could only sigh; obviously he didn't do that intentionally so I smiled at him.. and then my eyes went to his hands where he was holding a basket.

“ _A basket? For what?”._

“ _Our lunch”_ he pointed “ _as it's sunny I thought it would be nice to go for a picnic”_.

Nice choice he had and following him we went to his car.

“ _We're going out city?”_.

He nodded. _“To Paris Mountain State Park”_ he added as he started the car.

25 minutes passed to finally arrive at the parking area and once we got out the car we took our things and following a path nearby we arrived to a lake where we stopped to picnic on the meadow before the shore.

And as I looked Lee opening the basket to put the lunch on it I was in awe.

“Wow! You did all of these?” I asked pointing to the many delicious things. There were vegetables mix, sandwiches and skewers some made with vegetables and the others with fruits; they were so amazing by looking and their flavours weren't so far behind.

We ate everything, relaxed a bit by chatting and then out of curiosity we decided to take a stroll around to enjoy the nature.

“ _Nature is always beautiful”_ I pointed out loud when we stopped to look the lake.

“ _Yes it is”_ he agreed. _“but you're far more beautiful”._

At those sudden words of his I blushed heavily. _“D-don't joke please”._

“ _No, I really mean it”_ he smiled back and I was sure he didn't joke because his smile was genuine; and because of that I turned redder than I was.

Silence took us both and we kept on walking quietly, until we stopped at the opposite side of the lake where there were paddle boats.

“ _Let's get on one of these”_ Lee suggested and I followed.

We hopped on a paddle boat and we pedalled into the centre of the lake to then go around it until when we decided to start returning to city; and on the way back we stopped by a restaurant to have dinner that Lee proposed and paid.

And then we arrived back in Greenville when in the sky the moon was shining bright.

We stopped again but looking out from the car window I saw a different view; not my house but I was looking at the Liberty Bridge in the Falls Park.

I looked at Lee confused still sitting inside the car.

“ _Oh I'm sorry... if you want I can take you home.”_ he said ready to start again the car.

“ _No!”_ I almost shouted at him stopping him by taking his hand. _“I-I mean, it's okay to take a last walk together”_ I adjusted my voice.

In this way we got out and went on the bridge enjoying the view of the houses enlightened.

We leant over the bar of the bridge and stood quiet until when..

“ _It was really fantastic this afternoon”_ I broke the ice. _“Thank you for everything”_.

He smiled and then I returned silent. In that moment I didn't know how to act nor what to say and in no time that silence became so awkward I started fidgeting at first and then my heart began pounding faster and faster as seconds passed.

I started getting unease and somehow Lee felt my anxiety that he took my hand in his.

“ _Is everything okay?”_ he looked concerned.

I nodded to reassure him but he knew I wasn't right.

“ _Don't worry, tell me everything”_.

At that I turned at him, I adjusted some hair behind the ear and looking in his eyes I mustered courage.

“ _C-Can I tell you something?”_ I asked. _“It's been a while I wanted to tell you”._

He nodded as a gesture to make me go on.

“ _I.. uhm.. how can I put into words... I...”_ I muttered and then I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes.

“ _I love you Lee!”_ I told out loud and remained with eyes closed scared of how his reaction and how he was looking at me; but when I opened them again what I saw was him approaching me... to kiss me.

As I had his lips on mine I felt a shiver going down my spine and as that wave was powerful I closed my eyes again.

My hands went on his cheeks and stubble as we kissed lovingly because I feared I might lose him and I didn't want; neither he wanted to let me go and I felt that as with one hand he was holding me by my waist and the other one on my cheek.

The kiss lasted for quite a while and when we parted, as we both sighed, we rested our foreheads on each other's.

“ _I love you too y/n, I really do”_ he confessed as he caressed me and looking at me with his hazel eyes that made me melt inside.

“ _Me too”._

And then we kissed again wrapping each other in a loving embrace.


	22. 3. His world (Hermes x reader)

That morning I decided to go to the museum.

I had the morning free, no work... and actually I didn't have any plans.

I didn't know what to do so I thought I could pass by the museum surprising Lee.

In this way I went.

As I crossed the threshold the bell on the door rang but no one answered nor came to welcome.

“ _ **Strange**_ – I though – _**maybe they're working”.**_

Okay I went there without notice but at least a welcome was right to do, but never mind; they were concentrated on working I thought so while waiting for Harry or Lee I decided to take a look around.

I began wandering around the halls admiring every pieces until I heard some voices when I got near the store room; one it was of Lee but the other I couldn't recognize it, but they seem friendly as they were calling each other “brother”.

“ _ **Woow**_ – I whispered – _**Lee didn't tell me he had a brother. Now to think about he didn't tell me anything about his family”.**_

I got curious then at that point.

I quietly leaned over to eavesdrop and spy him...

And what I saw was beyond imagination; my eyes widened at the view... I couldn't believe.

There was this sort of hollow mid-air looking like a mirror and it was shining bright; and in this mirror there was an image of a guy with black wavy short hair and a laurel on his head.. and he was giving Lee a letter. What surprised me was the fact that Lee wasn't upset, better he was talking normally with him as if all of that was a routine for him... and indeed they were talking normally as if they didn't even know about my presence behind the door.

However that lasted little because seconds after I spread out the door to look better at the view still shocked.

“ _L-Lee?”_ I called him and as he heard his name being called out he jumped on the spot.

I caught him by surprise.

That strange hollow with that strange guy disappeared like magic hoping that he didn't get noticed by me but it wasn't... and Lee hid the paper behind the back.

“ _W-What are you doing here love?”_ he asked. _“Are you not at work today?”._

I didn't answered, better I rushed to him to take the paper.

When I looked at it I got even more confused; on it there were strange letters as if the letter was written in ancient Greek and indeed it was as I recognized some of them.

“ _A-ancient Greek? What's all of this Lee?”_ I asked him as I showed in front of his eyes the paper. _“And that thing mid-air? Brother? You should tell me something and right now”._

“ _I don't like when you hid something from me”_ I confessed sadly. _“I love you, you don't have to be scared by me and my reactions.”._

At that he took my hand and gave me puppy eyes and I couldn't do anything against those, they were my weakness.

“ _I'm sorry sweetheart”_ he apologized. _“You're right, I should explain you everything.”_

“ _Well, you know I told you my family is strange and difficult_ – he said after a moment of silence – _well.. you might be shocked if I were to tell you that in my family we are all gods and goddesses, including me and who you saw, one of my brothers”._

Indeed I remained shocked at those words. _“G-gods? What does that mean? Real real gods?”._

“ _I imagined you could react like this, I understand but please believe me. I am not joking, I could never joke on such a serious thing like this.”._

And right when he finished he got some distance from me and suddenly a bright light surrounded him and it also got me almost blind. When I opened my eyes again when that light went off I saw Lee in totally different clothes... his trousers and t-shirt weren't on him but different and odd clothes; he was totally a new person and from him I could feel a regal powerful aura.

He was wearing a strange golden one-shoulder dress that had a short skirt that ended right at the start of the thigh; could that be a toga of the ancient Greeks I asked myself. And he was wearing also a pair of golden knee length gladiators sandals with wings attached on the heels and in his hand

he was holding a golden sceptre; there were two snakes twirling around it and where there were their mouths – at the top of the cane – there were two opened wings.

“ _What's all of this?”_ I pointed at his whole body.

“ _This, sweetheart, is my true form”_ he told. _“My godly form... In reality I am one of the many Greek gods; I am Hermes”._

I thought I was going insane, my legs were trembling.

“ _I...I...I just...”_ I couldn't speak well for the shock and Lee noticed. He came near me, he took my hands in his and then he lifted my face with his index to talk to me in the eyes.

“ _I may be a god or anything else but this doesn't change my love for you. God or human I love you”_ He smiled; somehow that lifted me up, my heart returned normal and I smiled at him.

I took a moment for me to absorb all those news.

“ _Y/n my love, don't be scared, you're not getting crazy and I can prove it to you”_ Lee, Hermes now, reassured me by cupping my face in a loving way.

“ _What you mean by this?”._

“ _I'm going to show you everything”_ he told. _“My home, my family”_.

After that he hugged me close to his chest.

“ _Hold on me tight”_ Lee invited me and I did as he told. Why should I hold on him tight I didn't know but not even a second after I felt our feet getting off the ground; there I understood well why and being a bit scared I grabbed onto him really tight and closed my eyes.

The wings on the heels began flapping and then I felt us being teleported somewhere through something.

“ _Open your eyes my love”_ Hermes told me. _“Look at the view, not everyone gets to see this”._

I did so and indeed he was right! For a moment I forgot being scared and mid-air and I remained in awe. We were high in the sky flying with birds around and miles below us there was land surrounded by the sea.

“ _Is this Greece?”._

He nodded. _“To be more precise it is ancient Greece”._

Whaaaat? Not only we moved in another place but also back in time! Woow! Awesome!

He was right.. getting a bit lower but still getting distance not to be seen by people we saw big temples; they were all amazing. I was finally living what I loved, the magic and wonderful atmosphere of ancient Greece. Then we returned high in the sky and flew towards a mountain; and as we saw it I assumed it was Mount Olympus for his huge dimension. We flew upwards following the slope and when we arrived at its top – miles and miles over the clouds – a huge extension of green was in front of my eyes.

“ _Woow”_ I let out an exclamation of wonder as I couldn't believe my eyes for the wonder I was looking at.

“ _Welcome to my home”_ Hermes greeted me with a smile. _“...On the Olympus”_.

I wandered for a while around the place until Hermes called me back.

“ _Love”_ he called for me _“you should wear more suitable clothes. I mean, we are not used at trousers and t-shirt here”._

And as he spoke he used his powers on me and by magic my clothes changed in a dress; it was a long golden sleeveless dress and its hem and upper part was full of embroideries.

I couldn't see very well myself with it but a smile on Hermes' face was telling I was good-looking.

“ _You're so beautiful”_ he told me and then took my hand. _“Now let's go”._

As we walked I began feeling anxious. If he was right I would see his family of only deities and that made me unease as I was the only mortal there and I felt I shouldn't be there.

“ _Don't be scared sweetie”_ he reassured me and a moment later we stopped in an open place... where there was people; there I assumed they were his family.

Without any reasons I began trembling and my eyes wandered all the place examining all the people.

“ _Oh”_. That was all I was able to say... until when I met up with someone; it was him!

“ _Y-you... you're the guy in the strange mirror!”_ I exclaimed as I pointed at the good-looking boy with black short hair wavy hair.

Some began laughing other to look menacing at him but in a moment everything turned to normal of not serious when a man with light brown short hair stood up, looking regal; he had such a powerful aura and looking angry he looked even more menacing and I got scared.

“ _Apollo! You son!”_ he scolded him sternly with a rumbling voice. _“You let a human see you and you didn't do anything about this?”._

A murmured apologize was to be heard. _“Sorry father”_.

F-Father? Was that man supposed to be Zeus the almighty god? Oh heavens!

“ _And what about you Hermes! You brought one here to our heavenly home!”._

Despite his brother, Hermes didn't waver at those words better he stood at my side noticing I was getting even more scared.

He took my hand suddenly and then talked back to his father. _“Don't talk to her as if she's just a mere human!”._

“ _But she is”_. Zeus was right; what he was up to? What did he want from me or worse to do at me?

“ _M-Maybe your father is right... what do I do here among you gods?”_ I asked Hermes as I turned to look at him. He noticed and knew his father gave me quite a scare because my hands were trembling in his and tears were blurring my sight.

He caressed me and shook his head.

“ _I'm not leaving you”_ he told as he caressed me weeping tears away. _“I love you and I want you by my side forever”._

Then we stood quiet looking at each other while he was reassuring me, all under everyone's eyes but we didn't care.

However that moment lasted little...

An hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality making me jump.

I gasped as I turned to see who might be.

In front of me there was an amazing woman and by her regal appearance and age I thought she could be his mother.

“ _I apologize for my husband. He gave you quite a scare to you, eh?”_ she asked and as I nodded she smiled.

“ _You're such a beautiful lady and I couldn't ask for anybody else for my son_ – she kept on – _if he cares for you so deeply and love you a lot I don't care for anything else.”._

“ _Your son is really wonderful and he takes care of me a lot”_ I answered nicely _“... and I love him a lot. I could never think to betray him for anyone else”._

“ _Well that's good”_ his mother smiled.

There was a moment of silence where she examined me and as she was studying me I felt a bit uncomfortable but then when a smile formed on her face I let out a sigh of relief.

“ _I am Hera”_ she greeted me waving hands. _“Welcome to our family, my dear”_.

Looking at Hermes I smiled brightly; we would spend really lots of years together if not the whole eternity and I couldn't ask for anything else for me and my love.


	23. 1.  Outside in the park (Apollo x reader)

I completed every tasks of yours and this way that morning you were completely free... Nothing to do and no one to meet...I could really take it easy and truth to be told relax was all that I needed after a week full of work. What to do then? Outside there was a perfect weather: clear sky with a not too warm sun and only a light but enjoyable breeze; and sure as hell I wouldn't waste the morning closed in your apartment. In this way I wore a track suit and after picking up the iPod and a little rucksack I went out to the park to do some jogging.

Once I arrived there I saw lots of people around: they were sunbathing, playing and also doing some sports outdoors... and that made me smile bright. I loved spending time in the outdoors and I always liked who enjoys taking advantage of the nice weather to be out; for me the everyone had to take advantage of the warm sun when there was... also because I loved the sun, it made you feel always happy and warm inside, it gave you strength. And that day I really were cheerful and while jogging around the streets of the park I had a smile on my face.

I kept on running until I felt tired and so I went to search for a quiet spot to then find one near the football field where some teenagers were playing.

I took out from the bag the towel and once I spread it out on the grass I lay down on it. Even if jogging wasn't that hard it was nice relaxing on it as I sunbathed while reading a book and listening to music. I were chilling and I liked it; that was what I desired all that week long and there I finally was.

And I was too absorbed into reading with the headphones on that I wasn't careful of my surroundings; I wasn't wary at all of the noises around me... not until I noticed a shadow upon me. Someone was blocking the sunlight and view and so only then I decided to take a look.

I lifted your head and just in front of me there was a young man.

What I noticed first of him was his athletic body with defined muscles that out stood the yellow sleeveless shirt and black shorts he was wearing. Then you observed him better: he had an oval face with some moustache and high cheekbones and he also had light brown eyes and black shoulder-length wavy hair. And I was amazed by him as I looked at him, but a shake of his hand in front of my eyes woke me up from the dreams' world.

He was talking to me but I couldn't hear any words as I was listening to music, so I took the headphones off to listen to him.

" _You should pay more attention, miss. If it wasn't up to me you would have been hurt and it would be a pity since you are a pretty lady"_ he smiled brightly at me making me blush. And actually he was holding in his hands a ball that he handed after to a guy who came to apologize for letting the ball escape involuntarily and almost hitting me. That stranger was right and I smiled back to thank him.

That mysterious smiling man just protected me and that left me speechless... really until the very last second when he got away to go on jogging without even introducing himself.

And all that happened within that short time left me disoriented as if the world happened... but actually nothing special occurred; within those five minutes it really didn't happen anything but getting to know that mystery man made me sense something strange in my heart. Yes he saved me from being hit by a ball yet I felt like he was hiding something... he was indeed weird somehow that my heart was a mess. It was like he came into my life and disappeared like a tornado that passes by but leave everyone shocked... and that made me feel a shiver down my spine making me tingle.

I wasn't able to define the emotions I was feeling; I was a mess.. and so a thought came to my mind.

" _ **I don't know... but... I need to meet him again".**_ That was all that I was able to say at the end but in my heart I felt it was right; only seeing him another time would make me feel right again. After all he just left me feeling a thunderstorm in my body and so I put up my mind.

I would go to the park every weekend and in the same route and spot just to be able to spot him again.


	24. 2. A date with Apollo

Weeks passed by and there were no signs of him.

I began so to lose hope in seeing that handsome guy again and I felt sad for this; I really wanted to meet him but every weekend when I went to the park to do jogging he was nowhere to be seen. However I would never give up; I wanted and, no matter what, would always go to the park until I would see him.

In this way another Saturday came by and as usual, after wearing proper clothes, I headed out to the park.

With the headphones on I was absorbed into music and in my thoughts that only few times I checked where I was going. I kept on walking and images of the guy came in my mind so suddenly.

“ _ **Gosh why? Why now? What has gotten into me?”**_. And then I shook my head as if I was waking up from a dream when I collided against something.. well, better say, against someone.

I raised my eyes and as that person turned I remained shocked when he faced me.

It was hi! Bloody hell it was him! I felt my cheeks burning as looked at him smiling.

“ _H-Hi”_ I stuttered and he gave me a confused look until...

“ _Oh my... are you that pretty girl I saved the other time?”_ he recognised me and I nodded.

“ _Last time we didn't get to know each other, sorry. I am Luke”._

“ _I'm y/n, pleasure to meet you. Thank you again for last time”_ I returned the smile. _“How can I repay you?”._

“ _Let's go drink something together”_ he suggested then with a bright smile on his face.

So that was, the beginning of everything; from that day on the two of us began spending time together when we both could.

And as time passed mine and Luke's relationship grew more; from perfect strangers in no time we happened to be great friends. It was so unnatural but just at first glance I sensed him being natural and someone like me; so because of that, of being similar, I opened to him immediately and by doing so I discovered to share the love for the outdoors, sunny weather and the arts. couldn't ask for a better friend; he was perfect for me.

In this way, when possible, we two were always outside doing every sort of activities together or just hanging around city like normal friends; and I always had fun. Whether it was doing sports or even the most trivial activities such as going to cinema or eating together, I had always fun.

In few words the two of us did almost everything together and there were literally few times we were alone because I wasn't able to be apart from each other; it was like we both needed each other in our lives. And even though it could be strange it really was; and by always staying together there were also times we were even mistaken for a couple; and as time passed that made me reflect even more on our friendship. Yes, think... as people and friends made me noticed that I started analysing everything, our relationship and m feelings for him and actually I sensed there was something strange going on between us. Maybe in the past I didn't want to notice that as we were just starting a relation; but as days passed that feeling didn't go away but persisted. Like hell it was a temporary thing like I thought! So I could only arrive at one conclusion: I was fallen in love with him and I didn't realize it.

We were really closed friends and our friendly bond was so strong that I wasn't able to recognised that as time passed my feelings weren't of someone towards a friend. Better, they were stronger and more serious as if my friendship with Luke turned actually into a crush for him... and that was.

I was happy if not ecstatic around him and I could act natural and be myself with Luke without the fear of being misjudged by him and by feeling like that I found myself then not being able to separate from him; for me he was like medicine, the perfect medicine to be happy in my life. He became part of my life and I didn't want to let him go easily.

Not to talk about that accident I had where I went out with a broken leg and had to use crutches to walk for a good time; that was the time I realized I fell in love with him. By noticing him being even closer to me to take care of me helping m recover I understood everything and, yes, I had a huge crush on him. How could I not? He was such a lovable guy with a bright character; how could a girl not fall for a man like him? And if didn't, I would have wasted such a great opportunity as he was like an angel sent out from heaven. But I wasn't a fool... I was in love with him and I was also smart enough to accept an invitation from Luke when he asked me to join him in a trip out of town.

We would leave the town to go to the mountains on Saturday morning on early hour and there we would spend the whole weekend out, just the two of us... and thinking over again about that I blushed at the thought that excursion was actually a date, my first ever with a guy.

The day before, on Friday afternoon, I prepared with anticipation everything for the breakfast as I wanted the weekend be perfect and be an unforgettable moment for both of us, especially for me. I so cooked chocolate muffins and prepared also some little jars each made with a base of crumbled crackers, the centre of yoghurt and the top with different types of berries with their juices... and it looked delicious and only looking at the basket made me were drooling beforehand; I just couldn't wait for the morning to come.

So after arranging my backpack with all that I needed for those two days and after installing the alarm clock I went to sleep.. well, sleep was a great word; I was too excited and thinking about Luke and about us spending two whole days alone and together made me imagine lots of things that made me blush like crazy for love.

Then 7am came soon and after greeting Luke and going into his car we headed to the mountains. It was a long trip and so we chatted during the road trip but unluckily I felt still tired that in no time I fell asleep again; and I woke up only when he touched me when we got at the place.

“ _We've arrived”_ he whispered as he woke me up gently touching me.

After picking up our bags we then took a mountain road that lead inside a forest. There was an awkward silence between me and Luke as we walked in the woods that the only noises I heard were the chirping of birds; until I mustered up the courage to start a possible chat.

“ _I'm sorry for not having kept you company during the trip”_ I apologised out of the blue.

“ _Don't worry for this”_ he smiled. _“... you look cute when you sleep”_ he mumbled and hearing those words made me blush.

“ _A-Anyway... T-Thank you for this excursion”_ I smiled and he returned the gesture.

“ _No.. Thank you for having accepted”_.

I kept on walking for another good time until we reached a lake and when I looked at the landscape I was amazed; it was breathtaking and left me speechless that I almost dropped the basket on the ground.

The lake was wide and I could see its depth as there were some rocks coming out on the water surface; and around the lake there was the forest extending on all the ground until the mountains behind along with the green and yellow coloured grass. It was a normal mountain landscape but for me it was amazing and what astonished me was the bright sun that reflected on the lake water making it sparkle and the sunlight made also the trees and the colours of the meadow mirror on the lake; that was breathtaking for me and I remained still to look at it while Luke set up the picnic mat to pull out the breakfast from your basket.

“ _Wow! Did you actually do this all by yourself?”_ he asked me as he was surprised by my skills.

At that I joined him to eat breakfast together; we enjoyed eating muffins and the mix of yoghurt-biscuits-berries I made along with the cherries and strawberries that Luke brought and everything was accompanied by coffee and orange juice; it was a light yet complete breakfast and we both ate it enthusiastically.

After that we decided by mutual agreement to take a stroll around to admire the place and so we went trekking. As we walked at the bank of the lake in silence I felt somehow strange; we weren't even walking hands in hands but I felt odd nonetheless; my heart was beating faster that I feared it could explode from my chest and my cheeks were burning. Having Luke next to me was all that I needed to feel that way... and I wasn't able to bear that feeling, not any more. I just decided that by the end of the excursion would confess to him no matter what and no matter what Luke felt towards me.. I had to take out that burden from my chest.

I kept on walking in the woods but as we had other plans for the day after a while we decided to turn back. And on the way back to the picnic mat we found ourselves again on the bank of the lake and at a certain point, walking ahead Luke, I felt water on me.

I turned to see Luke in the water and throwing it at me as he laughed and that was the start of a water battle. Our cheerful laughters spread into the air as we kept on playing with the water together and lucky me I had bought spare clothes because in only a matter of minutes Luke picked me up in a playful way to then throw me completely in the water; but, even though I let him do, I was smart enough to grab on him and so he fell into the water with me and literally fell on my body. I had him completely on me and feeling his pectorals and strong muscles on my body my mind short-circuited.

I didn't know what to do and how to react as my body stiffened, my heart thumped faster and cheeks burned like hell; I remained shock and still in the water until he got up and helped me standing up as well.

“ _I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you somewhere?”_ he got concerned as he checked me out while I was completely embarrassed being wet and the white t-shirt didn't help me either; I was more embarrassed for the wet shirt showing him my breast and bra and so somehow I covered myself. I wasn't able to say even a word since I was still ashamed and when I unconsciously took a look at him I got shocked in a good way... he was dripping wet like me and as I observed his torso better as time passed I felt uncomfortable seeing his wet yellow shirt adhering to his pectorals and abs exposing them even more than usual. Oh damn if he was so sexy and tempting with his black hair and body dripping wet!! As he was in front of me I looked at him.. look, better say I was eating him out and when I realized that I rushed out to change myself and let the hot sun dry the wet clothes.... meanwhile Luke remained shirtless and that didn't help me at all to feel at ease as it was hard for me not to look at him.

“ _y/n...”_ he called me after a while. _“I hope you don't mind but all alone I organized something for the afternoon”._

“ _What is it?”_

“ _A horse trekking”_ he pointed out and when I heard that I nearly jumped from the beach mat I was laying down.

“ _Do you like it?”_

“ _Like? I'd love to, Luke! I never rode on a horse but since I was a child I looked forward for this”._

“ _That's awesome! I assure you it will be fantastic”_ he smiled bright.

In that way we packed everything and went to the car to head to a chalet near the place we were staying...and once we arrived and as I saw the stables and heard the horses neighing I run to look at them almost acting like an excited child. Those stallions were so beautiful and elegant and a man came out after a moment to welcome us.

The owner gave us instructions and showed us a nice route to do and after Luke helped me go on the horse we then head out together.

I was all happy; doing horse trekking with Luke and witness such landscape as the steeds galloped was amazing. We crossed little rivers, went on mountain tracks inside the forest and ran along lakes; it was all incredible also the nature that surrounded us as we went on with our excursion. However, like everything, it had an end and when we returned back to the stables the sun started to go beyond the horizon. We took advantage to have dinner at the chalet and once finished we decided on to go back at the place where we stood in the morning.

As you drove back....

“ _T-Thank you Luke for everything. I am having the best weekend ever thanks to you”_ I confessed him and I noticed him being grateful to make me smiling.

We arrived back at the spot where we had breakfast and together we set up the tent.

We didn't go to sleep immediately but started a fire and after we began talking recollecting the memories of the day; and we laughed and laughed until Luke stood up to take the guitar and he started playing... as well as singing; and I listened to him and I remained bewitched as I discovered him having a wonderful voice. He was so talented and his voice was so melodious and listening to it was like witnessing some magic; and it was really, I felt like some magic spreading in my body to then fill my heart. However that magic was actually love...

I was like under some kind of spell and I wasn't aware of it, well, until Luke pressed his lips on mine to give me a quick peck; and that kissed woke me up from the dreams' world and confused me.

“ _I like you y/n.. actually I've like you for a long time.”_ he confessed while mumbling. _“...but it's okay if- ”._

I didn't let him finish speaking that I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and smashed my lips against his; I just couldn't resist any more in front of him and if I just kept on resisting my heart would have maybe explode.

“ _I-I like you too Luke.. no.. well... I love you, I love you like crazy. I love you from long time actually... you are too wond -”._ Luke couldn't resist again, he was just like me and he kissed me again on the lips and that time that kiss lasted.

It was so full of passion that I felt a hot rush and a shiver going down my spine as I closed my eyes to savour the kiss even more... and I felt sparkles and butterflies as we kept on kissing... and my mind went all blank just to let me concentrate on that moment. And then we parted to take a breath.

“ _Stay with me and I promise you will be treated like a queen”_ Luke almost pleaded me.

“ _Don't”_ I hushed him putting my index delicately on his lips. _“You don't need to implore me. I want to be yours... forever”._

And then we kissed again while hugging each other.


	25. 3. A special place (Apollo x reader)

I was sleeping peacefully just until the moment I felt a light breeze on my skin.

Okay, it would be normal as I was out in the mountains with Luke but I was in a tent; well, better say, I was supposed to be in one... but as I was feeling a gentle wind I thought I was outside; but how I ended up being outside the tent I didn't know so little by little I opened my eyes...

And I found myself lying on the grass. I was supposed to see the lake and the forest around me but instead what I saw it was only a wide open garden with different types of trees with blooming buds.

“ _ **Where am I?”**_ I asked myself as I began to feel confused... but strangely I didn't feel unease; on the contrary I was calm as usual if not even more. Yes, I was puzzled about my whereabouts but that place made me felt somehow comfortable and I wondered if I had that feeling thanks to the melodious song I was listening to along with the chirping of birds.

The sun was up and bright and I felt its hot rays on my body... and looking to the sky I turned almost blind for how strong the light was and I noticed also that the sun was much bigger than usual and this was because it was near; that was also why it was so hot I couldn't bare that temperature. It was too hot that somehow I tied up my hair into a bun and just when I raised my arms I noticed something strange.

Where did my t-shirt go? And my trousers? I took a look at myself and saw I was dressed completely differently. Instead of the t-shirt and trousers I was wearing a dress. It was a bright yellow chiffon strapless gown with rhinestones belt and it was long enough to touch the ground. It was really nice to my eyes and I smiled at the possible thought I could be beautiful with it and I wondered what would be Luke's reaction if he saw me like that.

Yes Luke... but where was he?

I started going around in search of him but no one was to be seen there and I began questioning if actually I was all alone in that deserted but the song I was listening to made me think otherwise... if there was a song there would be someone around there singing it.

In this way I tried to follow its source and when the melody kept on getting stronger and nearer I found a group of women.

They were nine and each of them seemed so gracious and beautiful with their fit bodies, pure white dresses and their brown hair tied up.

“ _E-Excuse me?”_ I tried to catch their attention and they turned at me when they heard me calling them out.

“ _Where can I find Luke? I don't see him anywhere around”_ I asked the girls but at my words gave me an inquisitive look to then giggle.

“ _He's not easily to be found, girl”_ and they returned to what they were doing.

“ _ **Seriously.. Why did they laugh? I asked only for information and not told anything stupid”**_ I thought by myself as I kept wandering around.

And then I arrived in an open space where there were temple ruins. I observed better and sitting on the stairs there was a man dressed in a bizarre way doing something.

He maybe was holding an instrument and as I got curious I approached him quietly to see who he was but I stopped from a distance when I recognized him having very familiar traits. It was Luke! Finally I found him but I couldn't believe my eyes to see him dressed in that way.

He was wearing a golden armour that fully covered his body and it sparkled for the sunlight: he had his black hair down and wavier than usual... and by looking at him I remained dumbfounded. Did I have Luke or an angel in front of me?

“ _Y/n? Y/n, my love, you are here my love!”_ he shouted in excitement as he noticed me.

“ _L-Luke? Is this really you?”_ I asked him almost yelling for the distance.

As he approached to me his clothes changed like magic and that left me really perplexed. How could it happen? How was he able?

As he got nearer me his clothes turned and from being completely covered in armour he suddenly turned to be shirtless wearing only a golden really short skirt that covered only the upper part of the thighs. He had also golden forearms and golden cape that arrived at the end of his back; and also sandals and a golden laurel crown on his head.

My eyes analysed his whole body and muscles when I had him in front of him and I couldn't believe it; I thought I was having a dream and to prove that I put my hand on his chest to feel his heart beating.. and I remained like that until it became awkward and I, embarrassed with red burning cheeks, put away my hand.

“ _Is it really you Luke? Why are you dressed like this? Where are we?”_ I pestered him with questions as I wanted to get things clear.

“ _Slow down, slow down”_ he hushed me. _“Let's sit down and I will explain everything.”._

And indeed he explained everything and at the end I opened my eyes open. I just couldn't believe it! I thought I was on a candid camera but hell no... Luke was serious for all the explanation.

“ _H-How can I be on the Olympus? And you actually are a god?”_ I almost shouted out for shock. I stood silent for a moment to absorb all those news and then...

“ _Wow!”_ I awed. _“Tell me... What god are you?”._

I should have looked like an eager child to his eyes because Luke giggled at me.

“ _I'm Apollo the Greek god of the sun, arts, medicine and prophecy”._

“ _Unbelievable... I fell in love with a god and I didn't know about it. Strange... but awesome”_ I smiled at him as I hugged him by his arm to then stand up together.

We took a stroll around together hands in hands in silence and then suddenly I stopped; I squeezed his hand and that made he halt when he felt the grip becoming stronger and he turned to look at me.

“ _What's the matter my love?”_ he seemed concerned when he noticed me with a sad expression on my face and he raised my chin with his index to make me look in his eyes.

“ _There's something troubling you?”._

“ _I... I am just a bit scared about all of this”_ I confessed as it was clear to his eyes I was anxious and indeed because of nervousness my sight went blurry for tears that were forming and as a matter of fact I let unconsciously some tears.

“ _Hush hush”_ he assured me while hugging me close to his chest. _“You don't need to be scared. You have me and I will help you through all of this”._

We remained embraced for a while until he was sure I was feeling better and when I was we got separated.

“ _I didn't even have time to take a look at my woman”_ he told as he looked at me with dress. _“Woah, you are truly an angel dressed like this. You are wonderful”_ he complimented me with a huge bright smile to then kiss me on the forehead.

And then we heard a neigh and I got confused when I heard it coming from the sky.

A white flying horse was approaching us and when it landed I remained stunned as I recognized it for the unicorn on the front.

“ _Is it Pegasus?”._

Luke, better, Apollo nodded as he petted the horse and then he offered his hand for me to take it.

“ _Come with me... I will show you a special place”._

I took his hand and after getting on Pegasus I grabbed on to him hugging him from back and for the whole flight I had my eyes closed for fear of heights.

Only when we landed I opened them back and I was taken aback for what I saw.

We were on a mountain and in front of my eyes there was a huge rectangular temple that took almost the flat surface and columns ran along its perimeter; it was so huge and breathtaking!!! And just a little above there was another temple but much smaller and simpler and had a round form.

We went there, to the small temple, as it was towering and as there there was a much more beautiful view of the place.

We arrived at the top of the mountain by the shrine and there I witnessed an amazing panorama: other mountains covered in green surrounded the place where we were and we started witnessing also the sunset; the sun was setting and as it went beyond the horizon the sky and clouds turned red... it was really amazing.

Apollo and I were admiring the view quietly until when I let out a sigh that caught his attention.

“ _Ehi_ ” he sweetly called me.

I looked at him a bit confused and as he adjusted some hair behind my ear he kept on. _“Something's wrong?”._

He looked a bit concerned but I assured him shaking the head.

“ _Just... Will I ever be able to adapt myself to this new life?”_ I asked.

“ _As long as you're with me you will be able”_ he answered me with a smile as he caressed me and then he hugged me close once again.

“ _I love you a lot y/n, I really do”._

I blushed into his chest and I mumbled. _“I love you too a lot”_.

He chuckled and then pressed a kiss on my forehead.

“ _Stay with me ok?”._

And looking at him I nodded with a bright smile. _“OK”_.


	26. 1. Mysterious guy in a graveyard (Thanatos x reader)

Again there; I was there again reliving that calamity.

The accident. The blinding light of the headlights, the loud noise of the horn and then that almost deadly crash... then complete dark.

Was I alive? Was I dead? I didn't know; the only thing I was sure about was that I lay down on something. 

I couldn't understand where I was; I was confused until...

_**TSK**_... a noise caught my attention.

As I turned I stood shocked. There was someone but I wasn't able to distinguish anything; that person was completed hooded in black and only needed a scythe to look like the Death.

However... only a moment after we exchanged glances and when I looked I was even more confused.

“ _No... not yet”_ that individual smiled at me and after closing a book a pair of black wings spread out from behind the back and then vanished...

and I woke up.

I've been spending my nights since after the accident like this.

I've been dreaming this unusual dream since after I woke up from coma and it didn't dare to have some kind of a meaning... well at least not for me as when I woke up every morning I was always confused.

What was that thing? And then... what did “not yet” mean? These questions tormented me so much that since the first times I had it I had told about it to psychologist who constantly visited me during rehabilitation.

And every visit was always the same: always telling that dream and nothing changed.

So at a certain point the doctor tried to explain me as she noticed me being totally puzzled.

“ _You just got out of a near death experience when everyone thought it was the end for you. What you dream is the outcome of the shock suffered by the accident and this shock appears in the form of a dream. You saw for a moment your life going away to then wake up. What is that mysterious person? I can dare to tell you that it could be Death that was with you for a while and that it went away”._

Well, I couldn't say she was wrong, what she told me was right... I lived all of that and dreaming that thing could have been normal to me since the beginning. It was as if I felt my soul flew away for just few seconds to then return into my body; it was like I defied Death.. dreaming about Death visiting me for a moment during the rehabilitation was natural if not impulsive. 

But... what was that figure? I was still with the idea that Death was a skeleton with a black cloak and a scythe... but that of my dream was different; with the corner of my eye I took a glimpse of two eyes that seemed blue.

How was it possible? And those black wings?

That's how I started researching about that mysterious identity. There isn't only one depiction of Death, I thought, and thinking like this I found something to do to keep me busy every day at home. 

Between internet and books I began to research about the various figures of Death in the folklores and in the mythologies of the ancient cultures... but it was hard; it was really difficult to find who that mysterious person was but I didn't intend to back off.

In this way I spent my days practically reading and researching but when I wasn't busy with books or PC I was surrounded by people I held dear, from my friends to even my teachers. Relatives and friends stood by me helping me recover and to keep me up-to-date with the news... but social life traded place also with solitary moments, where I felt better.

And in these kind of situations when I was alone I read or slept... and at night I remained awake and sitting near the window of my bedroom I contemplated the moon and stars and I meditated.

I looked strange in almost everyone's eyes but for me I wasn't.; ok, a near death experience changes you and it makes you more aware of the value of life and I understood that little by little...

I began to understand that Death arrives to everyone (who first and who later) and that we have to enjoy and take advantage of every moment and little things as long as we are alive; but moreover we have to keep close the people we hold dear and also those we lost.

And in fact I did so; I started again to go to the graveyard to visit my sibling who also was victim of an accident but wasn't lucky like me.

“ _Ehi (s/n)*, you know, we miss you a lot... mom, dad and I even more”_ I told out loud while I caressed the photo with some tears in the eyes.

Evening was approaching and I was alone in the cemetery; a light breeze blew and it was so biting that I felt chills.

I covered myself with the sweater as best as I could and I remained seated next to the tomb talking a little bit more.

“ _I had an accident too, a very serious one, and I was in coma for long time... doctors didn't expect I could come out alive but, ehi, here I am... I wish you could be as lucky as me”_ I sighed looking sad.

Silence prevailed once again the place but it suddenly got interrupted by a crack of a dry twig that abruptly took my whole attention. I turned to see who could possibly be in the graveyard at that hour and as I turned I saw someone completely dressed in black. And as that person gradually approached in my direction I noticed it was a boy.

He was tall and slender and seemed to have a tanned complexion. His oval face showed high cheekbones and only when he was close by few meters I noticed his eyes being of a mesmerizing blue-grey colour and also a shaved and well groomed stubble. He then was wearing trousers, t-shirt and a coat all black that matched with his black medium-short hair with a soft tuft.

When I looked better at him I stood stunned as if I just had a deja-vu... his eyes and his features.... it  was like I already saw them somewhere; that guy seemed familiar but I couldn't remember and for this for a moment I felt chills along the body.

Both of us remained silent to look at each other until when that calm became awkward.

“ _Oh... sorry... I thought no one would be in a graveyard at this hour”_ he confessed smirking.

“ _I thought so too”_ I told and cracked a smile.

I saw him looking at the headstone from behind my back.

“ _May I ask who is?”_ he asked with a gentle voice.

“ _My older sibling”._

“ _I'm sorry for the loss. You must miss your sibling”._

“ _Yeah.. I loved (s/n). I wish (s/n) had been lucky as me”_ I sighed out loud while feeling some tears falling down on the cheeks.

“ _What happened to you?”._

And at his question I told him everything. I didn't know why I started talking to him, a complete stranger, about my misfortune but I felt like I could confide in him and trust him and more importantly inside my heart I felt like he, among all people, could understand me somehow.. for me he was like a friend discovered out of nowhere... I didn't know but it was like this.

And feeling all this I remained amazed of myself.

He smiled at me when he saw me in that moment of astonishment.

“ _Oh... I'm sorry... maybe I shouldn't have told you this”_ I apologized to him.

“ _Don't worry. I'm used at this sudden confessions”._

“ _It's because I felt like I could confide in you... I don't know how but I feel like as you are able to understand this kind of situations”_ I confessed. 

“ _Everyone tells me this”_ he smiled.

We both stood silent again for a moment and then he looked again at the tomb.

“ _Rest assured one day you will reunite with your sibling... I can sense you have a strong desire to see and embrace your dear sibling.”._

And leaving me confused and speechless he took advantage of the situation to leave.... but after a moment.

“ _Wait please”_ I called him back to stop him and when he halted he turned to look at me with inquisitive eyes.

“ _I'm sorry.. but... have we met somewhere?”_ I asked. _“...It's because you seem familiar to me; like your eyes... I swear I saw them and someone with the same features of yours somewhere”._

I noticed him showing a genuine smile and he got me confused.

He laughed a bit.  _“Hum.. I am not certain... I look familiar for almost everyone”._

“ _Understand... sorry for the question though”._

“ _Don't worry.. I am used at hear this question”_ he smiled once again.

“ _So... see you around...”_

“ _Tariq, my name's Tariq”_ he introduced himself. _“Yours?”._

“ _Y/n**”._

“ _It was a pleasure to know you”_ I told him once again before parting each other.

And when I returned to the tomb my eyes were attracted by something sparkling for the moon light. I got near to the gravestone and above it there was a strange necklace.

Curious I took a better look and I wondered how it ended up there; apart from Tariq and me there was no one else in the cemetery and so I thought that maybe he left it there without realizing it.

“ _ **So beautiful”**_ I told out loud when I took the necklace in my hand.

It was a pendant with a drop shaped onyx with gothic decorations and opened wings.

And after a moment spent to admire that jewellery I noticed that it was getting darker and so I thought it was time to head back home.

And while I was on the way back a sudden thought came into my mind.

“ _ **What a charming and mysterious guy he is”.**_

_** LEGEND ** _

* s/n = sibling's name

** y/n = your name


	27. 2. Under the moonlight (Thanatos x reader)

When I returned home after that odd and unexpected meeting in the graveyard I closed myself in my bedroom and once I lay down on the bed I began playing with the pendant while I observed it even better.

“ _ **So intriguing”**_ I told out loud. **“What could it be?”**.

Always... I never stopped asking myself and wearing it every day I felt like it helped me feeling better.

And as time passed something in my mind began creating; my accident, my desire of returning to visit s/n, that mysterious guy and that necklace... inside I feared that everything was somehow connected. I wasn't sure how but I felt it was like that and while trying to think of something I kept on with my life; I started my normal life again while visiting my sibling and getting still visited but when doctors and psychologist told me I was recovering oddly quickly and very fine they dismissed me from rehab. Wow what a luck! I never liked hospitals and I would never like them moreover after such an accident.

And so stopping going in and out from hospital I could have more time for myself and that let me have more chances to go to cemetery; and indeed it worked.

Almost all days I went to the graveyard, at evening, sometimes to visit s/n other times just to stay alone and feel quiet; and I always met up with Tariq. It was difficult to ignore him at first after the meeting we had, he was too intriguing to be left alone that I had courage to start conversation.

And as time passed we started to grow fond of each other. Even though he was a mystery he was a serious guy with his head in place and also very nice, a trait that surprised me a bit since I wouldn't expect from him... But he was and time by time Tariq and me became friends; we liked each other's company wherever we were and somehow we felt connected as we shared in common the love for the night and the fact of being a night owl, something I began developing since after the accident. And with this we started to spend really so much time together that every evening I went to cemetery both for him and for my dear sibling; but sometimes he also showed up his face at night in the garden behind my house right under the window of my bedroom. Whether it was in cemetery or in my garden Tariq would always show and stay with me that in no time he became like someone I couldn't do without for even a day. I was scared to begin falling in love with him; after all what did I know about him? I knew only his name but not anything else of his life, he could be anyone. My mind so told me to listen to it but my heart told me everything else and it was difficult, if not impossible, not to surrender to my feelings. My heart was telling me that his life couldn't matter if not what he made me feel inside. He really understood me, was very nice and protective and loving in his own way and that made feel very happy or even better he gave another meaning to my life; it was really hard to explain in words how I felt with him and around him but in time I recognized I had a crush for him and it wasn't little. Thank to him I became a different person, I started to live again being cheerful and enjoying everything.

I never expected I could feel such at ease and delighted; I never was a lively person not even before the accident but there I was and it was all thanks to Tariq.

And as my life started anew, among all many other things, I went back also to school.

I was able to make up for lost time by taking also extra lessons and in a month I caught up with everyone and thanks to that I was able to reunite with my classmates. I couldn't complain about my situation and actually I never did; I was really glad I joined again my old friends and teachers and school “strangely” got fun and easier... and it got even funnier when a trip in the mountain was organized; with the teachers and other classmates I would have camped into the mountains more precisely by a lake.

So in those days I began to prepare my bag in view of the excursion out in the nature... and days passed until the night before leaving arrived.

Bags and everything else needed were packed and ready in front of the bed and I was seated by the window reading a book until when a noise distracted me; little rocks were thrown on my window and when I turned to look out I saw in the garden Tariq that was waving at me. In this way I sneaked out from my window and going down the vine I reached him.

“ _Ehi Tariq! How are you doing?”_ I greeted him.

“ _Fine and calm as usual... just like it seems”_ he smiled.

“ _Oh... for that.. I finished packing before going to sleep”_ I pointed out.

“ _So... a trip out in the mountain right?”._

I nodded. _“Yup.. we will camp by a lake”._

“ _How much you will stay out?”._

“ _Whole weekend”_ I seemed a bit down and that happened because I already imagined I would miss him a lot, but I didn't dare to tell him.

“ _You look a bit sad. Why? Didn't you look forward to it as you told me days ago?”._

He seemed concerned, actually he really was, but I assured somehow with a smile.

“ _It's nothing... Don't worry”._

And then silence took over us for a minute until when Tariq took my hand.

“ _Let's go take a walk around before you leave”._ And by his suggestion we wandered around aimlessly and having all the time my hand intertwined with his I felt my heart beating faster and faster and I blushed heavily.

We walked for a while in complete silence and then returned back home .

“ _So... This is where we greet y/n”_ he said once we arrived under my window.

“ _Y-Yeah it seems so”_ I stuttered still feeling my heart pounding.

“ _Take care and enjoy your trip”_ he wished me and then we greeted each other.

However, when I was about to climb the vine to return back in bedroom something took over me. If it was instinct or no I didn't know but one second later I found myself rushing back to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“ _T-Thank you”._

He giggled a bit looking at me doing something cute suddenly.

“ _Have fun and take care. I'll wait for you”_ he told and then he returned my gesture.

And then we both went our own ways, he away and me to bed to sleep.

_**\- time skip -** _

The trip on coach lasted a couple for hours but when we arrived we had to take a walk for another good 30 minutes because the spot where we arrived was a bit far from our camping site.

But it was all worth it. When we arrived at the lake a beautiful landscape was to be seen.

After a walk through pines we showed up on a cliff that over stood the vast lake with crystal clear water; and right before my eyes a dense pine forest expanded all over the territory to reach also the mountains with still white peaks at the left side of the lake. It was a wonderful view at day and I imagined it would have been even more incredible with the moon up high in the the starry sky; and I looked forward for that. We went down the cliff to reach a great open area inside the woods and there we unpacked and pitched the tents; after that we had free time and everyone went around who to take a stroll and who went to the lake and I joined the last group.

Once arrived at the shore I took some photos with the phone to capture some images to then show them to Tariq once I would go back home; then, as I saw a bench nearby, I went to sit and once there I remained with my thoughts.

“ _ **If Tariq was here he would like this place.”**_ I thought out loud. And I got lost in my thoughts always daydreaming about him.

It was always Tariq in my mind... Tariq, Tariq and Tariq.

“ _ **For god's sake get a hold of yourself y/n! He's not even Prince Charming yet you swoon over him as if he was one!”**_ my conscience told me and then I slapped my face to wake up from daydreaming.

“ _ **But... he's too captivating and mysterious...”**_ I talked out loud to myself without even realizing. _**“I...I love him, I fell in love with him and I can't do nothing about it”.**_

Night came and the moon was shining bright in the clear and starry night.

It was all quiet... no noise from the tents, sign that everyone was sleeping apart from me who was awake. As I was a night owl I couldn't fall asleep and beginning to feel bored I decided to go out from the tent to return back to the shore to see how the landscape changed under the moonlight; and indeed it was as I thought: it was even more amazing that at day light.

All those myriads of stars and moon reflected on the water surface and they created such a scenery that took my breath away. It was a peaceful moment...

However, a noise of a cracked branch startled and scared me. I jumped right on instant and after turning to see what happened with the heart pounding I remained shocked.

“ _T-Tariq?”_ I was disoriented as I saw him only few meters in front of me.

“ _What are you doing here? How on Earth you arrived? Precisely when? Did you tail me by any chance?”_ I pestered him with questions non-stop.

“ _Wow. For now hello and nice to meet you”_ he smiled as he approached. Under the moonlight he was even more gorgeous than usual always wearing dark clothes and as he got nearer my cheeks went red.

“ _H-Hi”_ I stuttered. _“What are you doing here?”._

“ _I was getting bored all alone and so I thought to come to you”_ he confessed so easily and at his confession I blushed even more. And for a moment neither of the two talked but it was interrupted suddenly by me.

“ _I... I missed you too”_ I blurted out shamelessly and then returned quiet again for my own sake when I realized what I just told. Gosh why of all things I had to say those words?

“ _I would like to take a look around. Care to join me?”_ he invited me and I accepted and so we took a stroll on the shore.

Walking with him next to me on the pebble beach under the moonlight seemed to be a romantic moment and for that I began feeling uneasy; my heart thumped so hard I feared it might explode and I was totally red... I really was like a teenager next to the crush and indeed it was like that. Tariq was my first and biggest crush ever and in that moment I decided to stay quiet. What could I do? What could I say to break the ice and silence? I really didn't know how to behave and fearing I could do or say anything wrong that could embarrass me in front of him I stood quiet.

In this way together with him we walked a bit around the lake and when we returned at the starting point Tariq looked at me seeming concerned.

“ _Y/n... are you fine? You stood still for almost all time”._

“ _I'm okay... not worry”_ I smiled at him.

“ _So you won't mind if we still go around?”_ he asked and I shook the head.

“ _No no... It's fine”_ I answered back and then following his steps we headed to the promontory above the lake.

We went inside the woods for a bit and once there we sat next to each other at the cliff edge.

“ _The view is really wonderful”_ Tariq pointed out and I agreed with him.

Looking at the stars I sighed with a smile and I admired them in awe.

“ _The stars and moon are amazing too”_ I added just to say something and then we quietly looked at the view. We were enchanted by the panorama that we almost forgot of the other's presence and only the touch of our hands brought us back.

We turned to see each other in the face and I got embarrassed by having touched his hand; and when we looked in each other's I felt weak inside when I stared into his. His blue -grey eyes eyes were mesmerizing and captivating and as I felt like they were piercing into my soul I blushed even more and felt nervous. Time seemed to pass slower and slower that seemed an eternity until the silence became awkward; and at that I started panicking. I wanted to do or say something but I wasn't able to think of any thing and I didn't dare to open mouth because I was scared I could do something stupid or undesired without wanting it. For that I was panicking and I waited for Tariq to do the first move to then follow him.

And as I was busy with my worries and questions of the moment he approached to my face to kiss me on the lips; he gave me only a quick peck on the lips but he left me shocked and speechless with opened eyes.

“ _I'm sorry.. I don't know what got into me”_ he tried to apologize on the second but then following my instinct I got nearer to him to kiss him back on the lips. Unbelievable! I couldn't believe but finally I was giving my first kiss ever to a guy and he was Tariq.

“ _T-Tariq... I.. I l-like you..”_ I confessed stuttering out of the blue in the grip of embarrassed. Yeah I did it! Now I had only to wait for his response and for how scared I was I closed my eyes because I didn't want to look in his eyes or better I didn't have the courage to do so.

In this way with eyes closed I couldn't see anything but I could hear; however there was utter silence... until when I felt something touching my lips and at that I opened slowly my eyes and I caught by surprise. Tariq cupped my cheeks and he was kissing me again but that time the kiss lasted longer. Inside I felt like a mess during the kiss as I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart almost exploding and cheeks hot red; but even though there was a total chaos running through my body I didn't want that kiss to end.

Tariq was kissing me so tenderly and his soft pink lips tasting like strawberries drove me insane as he kept on kissing me and tempting me by touching lightly my lips with his. I wanted that kiss to last an eternity because I couldn't do without his sweet lips and desired too much for a long time to share my first kiss with him but we needed air... and when we parted I panted as if I ran a long distance.

I took a deep breath and still blushing madly...

“ _I love you Tariq”_ I told him and by telling him those words I wanted to say for a long period I felt like a heavy burden just left my chest.

“ _I love you too y/n”._

We smiled at each other and then hugging each other we returned admiring the landscape.


	28. 3. Elysium (Thanatos x reader)

I was with eyes closed.

Wait... how... closed eyes? When I fell asleep? Seriously I was sleeping? I woke up suddenly. I still was on the cliff and it was still night but of Tariq there wasn't sign; I tried so to look around and I called his name but no response came back. And for that I remained confused.

As much as I knew I could have slept for few minutes, but where did he go? But then... how and when did I feel asleep? It was really a dilemma but I didn't meditate so much because I thought it was time to return back at the camping site, not only because I feared teachers would notice my absence but also because a cool breeze rose up and as I was dressed light I began to feel cold.

In that way I followed the path we came in on and as I went it down to reach the lake level I got nearer and went further in the woods. Walking through the pines in the middle of the night and, moreover, all alone wasn't the best but I couldn't do any thing about it; that was the path. I tried to sped up the pace and I kept on checking around. And while I was walking at a certain point I heard a noise that made me jump for fear; something was moving in a near bush and I got petrified with open eyes and heart that began thumping. I was scared, really scared, in that moment I didn't know what kind of animal could be hidden in it until when, out of curiosity, I got nearer the bush; and right when I was few centimetres away something came out and for the sudden scare I took a step back and then I fell on the ground where I remained seated shocked and confused at the view.

In front of me there was a wolf cub but it wasn't an animal; honestly it was a flame of a dazzling blue with the form of a wolf cub. What was that? A wolf or a flame? Was it a kind of magic? But... since when did magic exist? All of that was a surreal sight. I stared at it trying to think about what could it be but nothing came to my mind. How could such a thing exist in a common forest? I remained so observing curiously that vague thing and the more I observed it the more it intrigued me... and right when I stood up that wolf-flame began moving; and taken by instinct I didn't think twice and I began following it. I ran and ran through the pines always with watchful eyes on the flame not to let it escape until when I appeared in front of the entrance of a cavern.

What was doing a cavern there? Around the camping site there wasn't mountain and even less the presence of caves; it was right that moment when I had the feeling I had strayed so far from everyone and that I went too further in the forest.

“ _ **What should I do now?”**_ I wondered. _**“Go in or return joining the others?”.**_

I remained meditating for a while until when with the corner of my eye I took a glimpse of the little flame going into the cave.

“ _ **I am here”**_ I told myself _**“I will follow this fantastic wolf cub. What harm will come of it?”**_.

Doing so I entered and for the total darkness I groped my way walking slow always following and touching the wall.

“ _Ehi little flame wait!”_ I told out loud when I saw that thing going to disappear in a far distance. _“Don't let me alone. Wait for me!”._

But a moment after it disappeared. I was all alone in a cave and I began not to like at all that total darkness, it began to upset me. However in that moment I couldn't go back and so I went on hoping that I would come out to another part of the forest better if it was a shortcut that lead in the proximity of the camping site; that would be really better I thought.... but I kept on going further in and there was no sign of an end.

“ _ **Where the hell am I? Where the hell am I going to?”**_ I began asking myself and a second later I found myself to curse at me until when my ears caught some noise of a flowing river and some confused voices.

By that I sped up my pace thinking that maybe those voices belonged to the teachers and my friends who were searching for me and so I started running feeling relieved with a smile on my face.

But when I came out there wasn't at all sign of the forest; better there was a huge and vast cavern. Stone walls everywhere and there was a river that flowed between two rocky shores and it formed an inlet where there was an open space.

I was confused, really confused. And when I observed better I became even more confused. In that open area there was a mass of people reunited and in unison they lamented until when they became still at the sight of something that probably got nearer that was travelling upstream as they were looking towards the water; and in that way I turned too towards the river like them and I saw someone hooded black who was rowing standing on a boat with a skull on the forked stern. And at that vision I felt a shiver going down my spine.

“ _ **The hell is this?”**_ I whispered... well, I thought I whispered but it wasn't like that. I supposed I talked with a high volume of voice because I caught all their attentions and when I realized that I got scared and immediately I ran away in fear of what they could do to me.

“ _ **Shit.. why did I have? What the hell I will do now? Where there hell am I going now?”**_ I asked myself while running on the shore following the course of the river.

I hoped from the bottom of my heart to come out in the forest, I hoped so until the very last second.

But as I came out from the tunnel I stopped remaining shocked at the view; still no forest but rocks everywhere. Another underground carven was to be seen and that it was so vast I couldn't see its borders and end. I stopped at the shore near the end of the river where other four streams flew into one another; and where those rivers joined there was an island with rock pavement and in front of that there was an endless line of people.

I looked in shock at that myriad of people.

“ _ **What the hell is all of this?”**_ I wondered puzzled and shocked. And a moment later I felt that odd feeling when you catch someone's attention... and indeed it was. From a distance a black hooded person turned in my direction and I, feeling anger and horror in his eyes, I screamed in terror and I ran away aimlessly.

I had my eyes closed for the entire escape; I had enough of all of that, I didn't want to see more of that scenery. I was terrified and I couldn't feel at ease not even a bit. Everything was nauseating also the air I was breathing; it was thick and it stank like death... it was like that gloomy and dark place was full of dead people.

I couldn't bare all of that so I ran away.

I went where my legs carried me until when I tripped over something.

It wasn't any more hard like a rock but instead it was soft.

And as I opened my eyes to see where I was grass.

I began to feel relieved, maybe I was able to come out from that hellish place to finally find myself in the forest... However when I stood up I got almost blind for the sunlight. I covered my eyes a bit and then I looked around and saw a vast meadow of colourful and perfumed flowers.

It was like heaven; that landscape was amazing and looking at that I began to feel the tension of before leaving my body, but I kept feeling I was out of place. And by feeling like that tears began forming in my eyes and a second later I started crying.

“ _ **What is all of this? I-I am becoming crazy for all of this!”**_ I sobbed while I crouched down to the grass. _**“My head is exploding. What is all of this?”.**_

“ _ **Please tell me it's all an hallucination, a fantasy of mine.”**_ I begged and then...

“ _ **I want to go back, I want to return to my friends... to my Tariq”.**_

“ _ **Where are you Tariq? Where are you? I'm scared and all alone... please come and save me”**_.

I kept on crying until when a touch on my shoulder startled me.

I raised my eyes and I remained stunned.

The person in front of me and I exchanged glances while staying quiet. As I observed that person I felt something familiar; those traits... they reminded me of my dead sibling and I began thinking who that person could be until...

“ _Y/n? Is that you y/n?”_ asked me.

“ _S-s/n? S/n?”_ I asked back.

“ _Oh my god! It's really you!”_ we exclaimed at the same time and then we rushed into each other's arms to hug each other.

“ _Oh my god... I missed you so much!”_ I hugged s/n close to me.

“ _What are you doing here y/n? You are not supposed to be here.... not yet”_ my sibling told and as I heard “not yet” I pulled back in shock.

“ _Not yet... I heard this before”_ I pointed out. _“...when I was in coma... you know something about this? Tell me, did you have something to do with it?”._

My sibling looked at me confused.

“ _While I was in coma there was someone who kept on telling me “not yet”... By any case it was you?”_ I explained and then asked but s/n shook head.

“ _What is this place?”_ I asked again after a moment of silence.

“ _These are the Elysian fields”_ she pointed out.

“ _El... what???”._

“ _This is a sort of afterlife. Not remember I am dead?”_

I opened my eyes widely and looked speechless. _“A-Am I dead too?”._

We stood quiet for a moment while I tried to see a logical argument to what I had just heard and seen... but I wasn't able also because I felt some kind of presence and I perceived my sibling beginning to tremble.

“ _H-He's here”_ she stuttered _“Go! Go whilst you can”._

“ _Who's he? Why what's happening all of a sudden?”._

“ _No time for questions... run away! If he sees you here he can kill you!”._

Even though s/n tried to move me I was too curious to know who could be that “killer boy”.

“ _For god's sake y/n. There's no time to stop!”_ I heard while I turned to see; and when I turned I remained speechless.

He was shirtless and wore only a long black dress with a sword hanging by the belt at his waist; and a pair of black wings spread open wide from his back. I observed him better form feet to head while he was approaching.. and when I was able to look at his face I remained amazed. For his traits he reminded me of Tariq... he was identical, his perfect copy.

“ _Thanatos! Thanatos is here!”_ I heard everyone exclaiming out loud while taking distance from him for me; but not me nor him. He remained unmoved and kept on walking towards me while I was standing still like a statue with my sibling behind my back.

“ _T-Tariq? Is that you?”_ I asked him when he was only few meters away and when he heard that name his eyes opened wide for the shock.

“ _Y/n?”_.

A huge smile began forming on my face seeing finally him but as I took a step forward him he pulled back.

“ _NO! Stop there”_ he ordered me _“Don't come closer! I am not who you used to know... I can hurt you”._

“ _Don't be ridiculous! You would never hurt me, the girl you love.. you told me, right?”_ but he remained silent.

What was all of that? What did he mean to say? I didn't know... and as I didn't know I got confused at his words.

“ _What are you trying to say? You are Tariq no? You are the man I fell in love with”_ I told him once he was in front of me. _“Isn't that right, is it?”._

“ _No... at least not here”_ he confessed. _“I'm dangerous, to you and any one else. Y/n, you cannot love any more... I'm sorry but it is what it is”._

“ _Stop... Stop it right now with innuendos, stop it!”_ I began feeling both irritated and scared with tears beginning to form. _“Tell me everything I need to know. NOW!”._

“ _I am a god, but not any god.. I am Thanatos, god of Death”_ he admitted and at his confession I jumped.

I felt my heart jumping as if it was almost stopping for shock.

“ _N-no... I can't believe this... no no”_ I whispered talking to myself as I began to tremble and then I ran away crying with tears that blurred my sight.

However my escape didn't last long because Thanatos reached me and literally landed in front of me.

“ _M-Move away!”_ I order him still crying _“I'm going away”._

But as I took a step he stopped me grabbing by my arms.

I freed myself from his grip with a tug.

“ _You lied to me! You lied!”_ I shouted angry but I wasn't able to stay angry with him for all the time because I felt my heart aching for that and I couldn't continue like that and so in few second I gave in and rushed into his his arms and I sobbed while I was feeling chest and listened to his heart beating.

“ _I am sorry, I had to... I had to hide my identity or you would have been scared of me”_ he admitted as he hugged me even closer to his chest and petted my hair.

“ _I would never be scared of you. I love you no matter what. Why should I?”._

“ _You know... I've stood always by your side taking care of you during the coma. Every night I would come to visit you and staying by your side looking at you sleeping peacefully yet you were strong never wanting to give in to live again. You intrigued me since then, I liked you since the first time and I would never allow myself to scare you and put at risk your safety and life”._

At that I looked into his eyes and gave him an inquisitive look.

“ _W-What? So... the mysterious being hooded black I always saw when I was in coma was you?”_.

He nodded. _“You were able to see me because you were on your death bed... like other people who are dying... only in that condition you can see me”._

“ _So.. this explains everything that happened; dreaming about you, the meeting in the graveyard, the pendant... everything is connected...”_ I told and finally I was able to understand.

“ _Yes, you're right. Nothing occurred unintentionally, it was fate”._

“ _But it wasn't fate to fall in love with you; that was a case, a case I don't regret not even a bit”_. I looked at him with loving eyes and smile.

“ _No? Aren't you scared a bit? Discovering that I am a god isn't not a small thing.”._

“ _No, I'm not... I mean, yes, you caught me by surprise but I am not scared. Why should I be scared of the man I love?”._

“ _Um... I don't know... maybe because I am the god of Death?”._

I giggled and I noticed him giving me an inquisitive look.

“ _For the others you may be the god of death or grim reaper, as they want to call you... but to me you are an angel, my guardian angel of death and will always be”._

He had the most loving smile ever and caressed my cheeks as he listened to me and then, when I finished talking, I gave him a peck on his lips and right when I was moving he grabbed me gently.

“ _You should kiss me properly”_ he teased murmuring into my ears making me blushing madly and then kissed me.

“ _Stay with me.. now, forever and here in my world; you would be my queen”_ he whispered into the kiss.

“ _your queen, eh?”_.. and then we kept on kissing.


	29. 1. Museum… where art and dreams meet (Morpheus x reader)

_**BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP...** _

The alarm clock rang; that means only one thing: it should be 7am, time to wake up to go to college.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and still sleepy I reached it with my hand to turn it off and then I grabbed my diary.

Every morning I had the habit of writing down on the diary my dreams and this routine of mine sounded odd to almost everyone when for me it wasn't, better it was essential. My dreams were vital to me as they were inspirations for my drawing and writing passions; they used to be surreal and sometimes they were so fantastic that I myself wondered how could I dream such dreams... they were so vivid and real they seemed movies, fantasy ones.

Anyway... As usual I took my time writing down my dreams on paper and then I looked out from the window admiring the sunny weather.

“ _ **Another school day”**_ I sighed while looking out and just a second after...

“ _Y/n! Come or you will get late to school!”_. Mom was calling for me from the kitchen.

“ _Coming!”_ I shouted while rushing down the staircase with the bag in the hand.

I managed to took a shower and after getting dressed I had my breakfast quickly; I drank my coffee and snatched a sandwich and after greeting mom and dad I rushed out.

“ _See you later”_ I shouted from outdoors and then joined my best friends to get to school...

yes... another normal school day of a normal teenager, like me, just started.

“ _Uff... school again”_ one of my friends sighed on the way to school. _“Always the same.. always boring”._

“ _Oh come on..”_ I intervened _“today will be different. There is the visit to the art gallery. Remember?”._

Yes, that morning with the class and art teacher we would visit the Hayward Gallery that recently was prepared to show paintings of Joshua M. Evans, a new entry and young prodigy in the art world as the journalists liked to describe him. I never saw one of his paintings but I heard of him and his talent was known around almost all the world... and wondering what kind of paintings could he draw to be so famous I looked forward to that visit; and actually I would be the only one ecstatic among my classmates for that because I really loved arts and had a passion of drawing.

Once arrived at school, as the first bell rang, me and my friends got in the classroom and we sighed in advance of what was awaiting us as first lesson: the dreaded and damned mathematics & physics.

_**\- Time passes by -** _

Finally... Finally also this boring history lesson finished and knowing what we were about to do I smiled brightly. The art teacher came into the classroom and once we packed all our things we headed out.

A good half an hour passed by walking through the streets of London to then arrive at the museum in the Southbank Centre, complex of buildings that form Europe's largest art centre.. and to wait for us out in the entrance there was the guide.

And once we joined him the visit inside the building began.

By already standing out in the square, right before the entrance, I shuddered in anticipation imaging what kind of works I would see.. and once entered I remained amazed; from everywhere the atmosphere was filled with the magic that came out from the paintings and many people were there to assist the exhibition... but most of all I remained astonished for the works I was looking to.

Paintings were hung on every wall of the corridors and halls and for how surreal they were I thought I just entered in a fantasy world... and not only I felt this feeling; everyone there was like me. It was like those works contained some kind of magic, a mysterious one.

With that feeling inside me the visit went on and as I admired the works I was astounded; not only because his drawing talent surpassed mine a lot but for the content. Those fantasy sceneries were so well-made, so detailed that seemed real as if they were real landscape... as if that boy actually took photos of real places; they were so real that I didn't know how to describe my feelings. But it was like every drawing wanted to teleport me inside themselves to admire with my own eyes those wonders...

until when I felt even more that magic feeling. I was walking through a corridor with my classmates until when I felt something that made me stop instantly in the middle of the hallway... I felt inside something strong that attracted me like when a magnet attracts a body to itself; and in fact it was like that: in my situation the magnet was a painting and I was that body that was pulled. It was as if that art work was calling out my name and I, being enchanted by the magic that came from it, halted right in the middle of the way like a statue separating myself so from my classmates.

I was perfectly fine until when all of a sudden I felt falling under some kind of spell.. that stopped me right in front of the picture and so made me fall behind my group to remain all alone.

And there I was standing motionless as a statue and bewildered to look at the painting and I remained amazed... well to tell the truth I didn't know how to describe my state in that situation; maybe it was right to say I was astonished and confused at the same time. I was astounded for the utter majesty of the landscape that left me speechless for how it was painted; but I was also confused because in that instant I thought I had seen such a scenery somewhere else... it was familiar.

It was a fantasy landscape and there was a huge building prevailing almost all the painting (foreground and centre), that encircled a wide square where at the sides of its entrance there were solid and really high columns... and there, on that place, there were lots of people gathering and among them there were soldiers, archers and other persons. At the centre of this square there was a small and simple monument covered by plants. However I couldn't recognize well what kind of building it was that encircled the square but for the size and for the simple yet regal decorations (for example the very long and narrow blue drapes hung by the parapets that looked out on the square) gave me the feeling that it was a building of a certain relevance. And two huge statues representing two winged and seated dragons divided in half the building separating the parts from each other to form an entrance that offered a passage for people to go to another structure, huge and important too, that was on the background... and the sky was clear with few clouds and a bright sun was shining over all the landscape; and among the clouds dragons were flying majestic and with such a grace.

And all of that seemed familiar to me... it was like it was a part of me somehow; could that seem one of my many dreams? It could be so but I wasn't sure about it. However, in the meantime I was there admiring that painting in utter awe.

It was amazing, every detail was perfect... I was speechless... and I was there admiring it and as I observed the drawing I felt like that picture emanated such a strong attraction as if it wanted to grab m to make me catapult inside itself to let me experience that landscape in person.

And indeed it was: from the silence of the corridor I felt like my soul was grabbed to then get closer and closer to the art work until when, once it was near it only few centimetres, it felt like as if something or someone grabbed on to it by force to then being hurled in the picture with the speed of light... in this way in a second I was teleported in that fantasy world that seemed the world of the dreams.

At first I felt the heat of the sun wrapping me and and making my body warm to then listen voices of people all gathered in a square.. it was really that of the drawing and it was the popular image of a town square where there was the typical confusion of the many and different voices of the persons there. I felt then my body being moved around the place maybe by some kind of magic and in this way I could admire that landscape from different point of views that let me see many other things that from outside I couldn't see in the painting... until when I noticed myself being at the feet of the dragon statues. Oh how they were huge!! I was in utter awe while I was looking at them and then all of a sudden I heard a powerful roar that caught my whole attention. I raised my eyes to the sky and as I saw a dragon flying almost at ground level almost touching the building's roof I felt my heart beating madly.

I stretched out the hand in front of my eyes towards the belly of the flying dragon as if I wanted to touch it and....

“ _Stop! Don't touch the painting... please”._ A masculine and young voice called me back from reality.

I woke up as I was having a dream and as I turned to see who could be there with me I noticed a boy and for his appearance he could be of my same age.

At first sight he didn't look so tall, he was average, and he was slender and had a pale complexion... and thanks to his paleness his blue eyes out stood even more looking more bright. His face was oval and had high cheekbones and his eyes and that short black messy hair of his with a tuft at the side made him adorable.

“ _Ehi”._

“ _Oh... I'm sorry”_. That was al I was able to say in that moment.

“ _Are you okay?”_ he asked while approaching me dressed with grey trousers and a red t-shirt with short sleeves.

“ _Y-Yeah”_ I stuttered and in the heat of the moment to close my dream diary (that I opened to check the landscape of the painting) as fast as I could and while I was trying to hide it between the sheets and books I had in my hands I combined a great confusion... that made everything fall on the ground.

And right in the moment I was picking up my things and when I was getting my agenda I felt my hand being touched... by his. I blushed and retreated.

We both stood up silently and still having in his hands the diary he looked up at its cover.

“ _Hum... Dream diary?”_ he asked looking at me after reading out loud.

For embarrassment I only nodded and he chuckled.

“ _Joshua... I'm Joshua Evans”_ he presented himself and extended his arm and hand in front of my eyes to be taken by me.

“ _A-Are you the young talent?”_. At my question he smiled and nodded.

I grabbed his hand to greet him. _“Y/n.. I'm y/n”_ I presented myself as well.

“ _Why are you all alone?”._

“ _Oh.. Looks like I fell behind my classmates to admire this painting”._

He smiled brightly for the compliment I just did to him and then he offered himself to accompany me to join back with my friends.

“ _So... dream diary?”._

“ _Y-Yes... I keep a diary of my dreams when I can... they help me a lot for my passions of writing and drawing”_ I tried to explain at him and at my explanation he chuckled.

I looked at him a bit confused.

“ _Oh sorry.... I didn't mean it”_ he apologized _“... but it's good what you do.. really... on the contrary, did you see something familiar to you here?”._

I remained silent and when he noticed me he went all quiet too... and we kept on walking through the corridors of the museum together.

And luckily that silence became awkward at the right time that is when we arrived at the entrance where my classmates and teacher were waiting for me.

“ _Y/n! Finally you are here! We were waiting for you!”_ one of my best friends called for me.

“ _I'm sorry... I remained entranced by a painting and I fell behind and I got lost”_ I told to her.

“ _So... this is where we greet each other, eh?”_ he asked me catching my attention once again.

“ _Hum... yeah... sorry”_ I answered back. _“It was nice to get to know you even if it was only for few minutes, Joshua”_ I smiled genuinely at him.

“ _Yes it was indeed, y/n”_ he smiled too... and then just before letting me rejoining with my classmates he put out from his pocket something: as it was little I thought it could be a lucky charm. It was a little silver circle that contained a silver star where in its centre there was a blue rock; and by the lower part of the circle, and so of the star too, three little silver feathers were hung.

“ _Take it please”_ he handed that thing to me. _“It's a little thought that can help you”._

“ _What is?”_ I analysed it once I had it in my hand.

“ _It's a dream catcher, a lucky charm that holds back nightmares.. well, this is what legends say”_ he smiled.

I thanked him and then went to my classmates and I joined my two besties.

“ _So... looks like you used well your alone time to hit on a boy”_ they laughed a bit.

“ _Who is that cutie?”_ one of them asked.

“ _Oh.. he's...”_ and turning to see him again behind me but still speaking with my friends I kept on _“....he's an interesting guy.”._

And waving at him again just before leaving to return to school I smiled... and for a second I felt I would see him again.


	30. 2. Cravings in the night (Morpheus x reader)

Only a day passed from the visit at Hayward Gallery but in my mind the image and the thought of Joshua didn't want to give me a rest not even for a second... not even when lessons finished and I returned home.

I had my head in the clouds; I did nothing other than thinking about him. I could say that Joshua completely and perfectly caught my whole curiosity but I didn't imagine so much. Ok, after attending the exhibition I admitted I was really impressed by his great talent but I began thinking that he was a really interesting guy, besides being nice... and under all that I asked myself if he hid something; I didn't know why but I had that feeling that everyone has when someone hides a secret. And I kept on thinking about him... I kept on and on and some times I didn't even realize that I thought about him (even by instinct); and the only way to stop was having always someone near me who could bring me back to reality... for example when...

“ _Y/n.. darling..”_ mom called for me at dinner. _“Is everything ok?”._

“ _You were spacing out and ate very little”_ dad added.

“ _Hum.. yeah... don't worry... just thinking”_ I reassured them with a smile and then I immediately headed to my bedroom.

“ _ **Just thinking.. yeah”**_ I talked out loud once I threw myself on the mattress. _**“More like smashing the brain”.**_

“ _ **Joshua... Joshua... why are you always in my mind?”**_ I asked out loud while I stared at the ceiling. _**“You look so familiar... you and your paintings...Where did I see you?”**_ I kept on ruminate on for a while .

“ _ **Argh... I give up, I can't do any more”**_ I told after a moment exasperated. _**“It's useless... I can't think of anything”.**_

And while I closed my eyes another question came in my mind.

“ _ **Who the hell are you?”**_. And then I fell asleep.

_ **\- Morpheus P.O.V. -** _

I couldn't resist.

I was chuckling almost laughing by observing in secret y/n; she was too cute while she was smashing her head.

“ _Don't worry about this”_ I whispered to her. _“Think about sleeping and dreaming... You'll know everything in due time”._

And when I saw her closing her eyes and after being sure she was sleeping deeply I decided to join her in her dream.

_ ** \- Back to 1 st person narrative - ** _

I woke up as usual when the alarm clocked rang at 6.30.

I took a shower, dressed and after having breakfast I went to school always in company of my best friends. We got in classroom right in time before the bell that always rang giving the start of lessons.

Luckily time passed quickly from lesson to lesson (where, also there, I got lost in daydreaming and thinking about Joshua) until when break arrived.

And a moment after bell rang for recreation time a classmate of mine called for me from outside the room while I was eating and chatting with the others.

“ _Y/n! There's someone here who is searching for you”_ she told. 

“ _It's a boy and he's cute”_ another one, who was with her, added chuckling.

Being curious I went to them and as I went out from classroom I saw in front of me a smiling Joshua. I got red in his presence and even in front of my classmates and feeling embarrassed I took him aside.

“ _J-Joshua? What on Earth are you doing here?”_ I asked him once we were in a corner far from undesired people. 

“ _Oh you remember me then!”_ he giggled but returned serious as I gave him a “really” expression.

“ _I came here because I wanted to ask your phone number... we weren't able to do so in the museum so I came all the way here”_ he told.

I looked at him shocked. Oh gosh what a stalker I got! But then he smiled.

“ _So?”_ he called me back to reality.

“ _Hum... o-okey...”_. That was all I was able to say in response. I never imagined a guy would ever ask me such a thing and that was the moment when I expected such a question at least. I thought that something like this would happen in another moment, alone and moreover in a quieter place... but it happened in school. And for that normally a girl prepares herself to answer but I couldn't; break would finish in a moment and I wouldn't have another opportunity to see him if he was to go away... so in a rush I gave him my phone number on a piece of paper.

“ _Send me a message when you want and be sure to sign yourself in it.. I'm sorry but I have to return in classroom”_. And then I greeted and as I got in classroom again for lesson.

And that unusual reunion in my school was the beginning of Joshua's and mine friendship.

At the beginning it was all a round of messages and calls where we talked about our days but after a while we decided to take our relationship to another level, that is we began to see each other and do things together like friends... to be fair, this new thing started from Joshua who had the courage to break the ice.

And in this way we started seeing each other. It seemed strange at the beginning for the obvious reason I never spent time with a guy and because of this at our first times where he came to school to pick me up I was always embarrassed in front of everyone; moreover in front of my best friends who had the audacity to laugh embarrassing me in front of Joshua just for the sake of it. However I didn't care about what their reason was because I always blushed. The reason? Well, because they kept on telling me every single day that him and me looked like a couple where the boyfriend wait outside school for his beloved.

I didn't know how to take those words of theirs; did they tell them seriously or for fun? I didn't understand that but little by little I realized that they were right about something... on the fact that we looked like a couple. Well not a couple of boyfriend/girlfriend, as they told, but of lovers. Yes, as I spent my free time only with Joshua little by little I felt like inside myself was happening something abnormal but that at the same time made me feel good, if not great, around him; it was as if he made me euphoric inside and out with his being cute and lively character.

And going out with him and doing things together was awesome and fun especially when we did odd things like going to rides like children. In few words I was madly in love with him and there wasn't a moment I didn't think about him.

Like when it happened a night;

I was thinking too much about him and that didn't help me to fall asleep and in that way I thought about a way to stop.... and staring at the ceiling and counting the sheep couldn't be of any use so I decided to draw.

I sat down at my desk and after pulling out my art board and pencil I began to sketch a dream I did days before; and once I took in my hand the pencil I immersed myself in the memory and I concentrated on the drawing until when... my rumbling stomach distracted me.

By instinct I turned my eyes to the clock on the wall that showed 2am and I was surprised for how much I stood awake... and then another rumble; my stomach was demanding food and the first thin that came into my mind was to check if I had some snack in my bag.. but there was nothing. The only solution was going downstairs in the kitchen and make something.

In silence I went out from bedroom and quietly went downstairs not waking up mom and dad as they were sleeping soundly in the next room.

Once in the kitchen I opened the fridge to see what it could offer but I wasn't quite sure about what to do... until when I turned towards the table and saw some bread left on it since after dinner and so I decided to make me a sandwich. And in no time I prepared myself a sandwich with cheese, salami and salad with some orange juice.

“ _ **Yes, now I'm feeling better”**_ I said once I was full. _**“...and now off to bed”**_.

I headed back to bedroom and just before going on stairs I looked around; first at my right in the direction of the kitchen and then to the left to the living room... it was all quiet. In this way I decided to go to sleep but as I put foot on the first step I heard a noise from the living room; and it gave quiet a scare there.

Who could be there in the middle of the night in MY house? By instinct I took the first thing within reach that revealed to be an umbrella and careful I approached the sofa with an agitated heart; and once I got there I opened wide my eyes for shock and fright.

“ _ **Oh my god”**_ I told out loud but without screaming.. and by doing so I woke up the sleeping beauty.

He grumbled as he woke up. _“What's happening here?”._

Curious I got nearer to his face and when we exchanged glances...

“ _J-Joshua?”_ I asked him.

“ _Y/n!”_ he smiled at me but then looked at me serious when he saw me not reacting.... well, not until he got hit by a cushion.

“ _Joshua you stupid, you almost made me have an heart attack”_ I scolded him and then I composed myself.

“ _B-But... what on hell are you doing in my house? How you ended up here?”_ I asked as I was really puzzled. At this kind of reaction of mine Joshua put himself together too and sat straight on the sofa.

“ _I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you”_ he apologized _“... I didn't intend to”._

And as he stood up I stopped him grabbing him by the hand.

“ _N-no... stay”_ I apologized and sort of begged him. _“it's me who should apologize... I overreacted”._

“ _Not worry”_ he smiled at me and his cute smile made my heart jump and my cheeks turn red.

“ _May I offer you something to make it up to you? I already made a snack for myself”._

He accepted and then we went together to the kitchen where I prepared for him a cup of hot milk with honey and some biscuits to then going upstairs to bedroom.

I seated him on the mattress while I was tidying up things on the desk and then I joined him.

“ _Don't you want to sleep?”_ he asked as he laid down on the bed and invited me to do the same. However I was a bit hesitant.. well, it was only normal for me to be like that if on my bed there was a guy, my crush nonetheless. It wasn't a trivial matter.

In this way I mustered up some courage.

“ _ **Goddammit, see if I have to be scared to go to sleep in my own bed. Damn you Joshua!”**_ I cursed him in my mind. And when I laid down I assured to lay down turning my back to him to hide the fact I was embarrassed and blushing hard. But when he noticed me...

“ _Scared to sleep in your own bed, are you?”_ he laughed a bit and then he put a hand on me to turn me to him. And when he saw me being quite because of embarrassment with burning cheeks and looking in every direction but not his he composed himself... and then stopped me from moving my head by cupping my cheeks to look in his eyes; and as I had his piercing blue eyes only few centimetres away from my face I got even redder than before if only it was possible because I was already burning like hell. By instinct I wanted to look away but he cupped my cheeks again to make me to stare in his eyes.

We stood quiet for a while until when... Joshua approached to my face to kiss me. And it wasn't a normal kiss but one on the lips, one that completely floored me.

“ _I-I like you y/n... a lot”_ he confessed and in no time a hint of red was to be shown on his cheeks.

“ _M-Me too... Joshua.... I like you too”_ I confessed too and after mustering courage I approached to his lips again and finally had my first kiss with a guy ever... and we kissed for a while and it was amazing; his lips were so soft and sweet and parting from them was difficult because I wanted to dive into that sweetness even more. However we had to separate to catch breath.

And when we parted, as we looked into each other's eyes, we both giggled and I bit my lower lip.

“ _I love you”._

“ _Me too”_ and we smiled.

And then hugging each other we drifted to sleep.


	31. 3. In the land of dreams (Morpheus x reader)

I was sleeping peacefully and deeply...

but something woke me up from my dream; as a matter of fact my eyes began to open as I rolled to the other side of the bed to look at the hour on the alarm clock.

“ _J-Joshua?”_ I called for him still half asleep but no response came; it was all quiet, no noise. Strange I thought. I know very well that when asleep you sleep only but as Joshua fell asleep in my bed as a consequence he should be seen next to me; well, at least he has to be but in that moment “should” was the appropriate verb because he wasn't any more there on my... wait... where was my bed? 

In that way from being half asleep and with semi-opened eyes in a second I jumped to see a surreal landscape around me. No bed, no walls, no desk... nothing nothing; it was like my bedroom disappeared like magic and I found myself who knows where. And the first thing I did was checking myself and luckily I still was with pajamas; good but not the best.

I stood up and looked around to have at least a general idea of my surroundings.

“ _ **What on Earth is this place?”**_ I was totally puzzled.

Looking around myself I noticed I was on an island floating probably in the universe ( as there was only void and myriad of stars in a space of many breathtaking colours) like many others. And where I was, but also in the other bigger detached areas there were huge and ancient portals and each of them looked different; for example the portal, that was standing enormous in front of my eyes, seemed to be an entrance of an old Greek temple. For its enormous size I stood there speechless but I got even more amazed if not mesmerized by observing the mystic vortex that created a passage... it had a surreal motif and kept on changing and it was all wonderful. It was a pity I didn't have with me the mobile phone to capture the image because if I had had it, I would have taken a photo in that instant because such a scenery was unique and rare it had to be immortalized; and I noticed also that the islands were connected to each other with with smaller island as stairs or with normal staircases.

For quite a while I stood there admiring until the silence scare me a bit. It was too quiet and little by little I began to worry.

“ _ **I start not to like this quiet”**_ I grumbled. _**“What do I do all alone? Where am I?”.**_

“ _ **Joshua where are you? I'm feeling scared”**_ I told out loud and then I crouched down on the grass until when... 

a touch on my shoulder caught my attention and when I raised my eyes to see who could be a smile formed on my face as I saw in front of me and recognized Joshua. I dashed into his arms.

“ _I was scared of remaining in a godforsaken place all alone”_ I told him. 

“ _Where were you? What is all of this?”_ I asked him parting from his hug once I felt safe. However, when I took a look at him I got even more confused; well, truth to be told more embarrassed than confused.

He was shirtless and only wore a long plain brown skirt that was held up by a brown leather belt on the waist; and when I looked at him I, well, felt a rush of heat pervading my body to then burn my cheeks. And he had to wake me by waving his hand in front of my face.

“ _Everything ok? What are you looking at?”._

“ _I... ehm... I was... hum... Never mind”_ I stuttered while shaking my head as if to wake up from a dream or better to make me stop eyeing him up and down.

“ _On the other hand... what is this outfit for? What is all of this?”._

Joshua cleared his throat and ruffled his hair, clear sign he was hesitant on what to do and say.

“ _Don't worry about telling me the truth”_ I smiled and grabbed his hand gently to assure him. _“Let's sit here and talk. We have all the time of this world”._

And by my suggestion we did so; we sat down and I waited for him to talk.

“ _It's a bit hard to explain but I'll do my best”_ he began but a second after he returned silent. He was unsure about what to say and not finding the right words he stood up in silence and took a deep breath; apparently he was mustering up courage to tell me everything... and then....

“ _I'M A GOD Y/N!”_ he blurted out shouting with eyes closed. _“I... I am a god y/n... and this is the world of the dreams.”._

Silence returned sovereign but it happened because he was feeling too embarrassed for what he just screamed out loud while I was shocked for what I heard.

“ _Wait.. Whaaaat??”_ I exclaimed and a moment after I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

“ _I.. I know.. I'm sorry I never told you this. B-But I had to in order to keep you safe; if the others had known I told you the truth I, first of all, would have been punished.. a-and I couldn't or better wouldn't imagine what they would have been able to do to you”_. He confessed but then he noticed I was spacing out and busy admiring again the landscape in utter awe.

“ _Y/n? Y/n!!”_ he called for me to catch my attention back. _“For god's sake did you just hear me? I told you I am a god! A supernatural being! Are you not scared or angry at me for having hidden my true identity to you?”._

I grabbed his hand. _“Joshua... I am nor scared nor angry.. You are you and I love you because you are you. I don't care if you are a god; well... it's amazing to be more unique and fantastic but to me you already are”_ I smiled at him.

“ _But are you not even surprised a bit? I imagined so many scenarios of this moment and this wasn't one of them”_ he looked a bit down and for that I took his hands into mine.

“ _I am.. I am really surprised. A god, woow! I didn't expect this.. I could expect many other things from you but not this”_ I smiled. _“What god are you?”._

“ _Morpheus, Greek god of dreams”_ he presented himself and it left me both surprised and confused at the same time.

“ _God of dreams? What does it means? What do you do?”_. I wasn't able to imagine such a thing that I looked at him intrigued.

“ _For this it will be hard to explain with words only”_ he pointed out in advance and after that he took my hand gently.

“ _Not be scared ok? I'm with you”_ he assured me with a smile while we approached the portal.

“ _Join me”_ he invited me and still with a smile on his face he accompanied me through that magical passage while I grabbed onto him with eyes closed.

Until...

“ _We arrived sweetie. It's all okay now you can open your eyes”_ I heard him talking to me.

And when I opened them a fantastic view was in front of me and it left me completely thunderstruck.

Together with Morpheus I was standing on a hill that had a narrow path that led the way to the shore of a vast lake right in front of us that was formed by a great river that crossed that huge expanse of grass with woods. Pines and other trees covered great part of the meadow and surrounded the water area to then continue expanding over the territory beyond the city on the shore of the lake opposite to us. The city was really big and many huge buildings were to be seen from afar and at its end, on the background, there were mountains where isolated castles overlooked the land; also the mountains were covered in woods and also a valley that some mountain ranges created.

It was a wonderful landscape, one that really deserved to be called “dream landscape”; but that wasn't everything. Between the trees I was able to catch sight of animals running free in the forest but what took my breath away was a giant island floating above the lake and everything else; it formed an epic shadow on the land below and it was marvellous!! on it there was a building that for its style, its dimensions and its form reminded me of the Colosseum; and right when I had my eyes towards the sky I saw dragons and other winged creatures flying above that structure and among the clouds.. and seeing them landing on that island and the other smaller floating islands I thought that building was maybe an arena. Everything was possible I thought and while I was admiring the scenery I couldn't believe my eyes; at the marvel, that was extending in front of me, my eyes shined like diamonds in the sun, my heart beat faster and somehow I felt peaceful inside.

I let out an exclamation of awe.

“ _T-This... a-all of this..”_ I wasn't even able to talk properly as I still was shocked.

“ _This is your dream world my love”_ Morpheus showed me. _“I am its keeper as well as of many others and through dreams I deliver messages from the other gods”._

I could say for response only WOW.

“ _I-I'ts all amazing”_ I shouted for excitement and as happy tears blurred my sight I jumped into his arms to hug him close.

“ _I can't still believe all of this... the fantasy world of the dreams actually existing and you being a god”_ I began crying and as I start sobbing into his chest I felt his arms wrapping my body in a sweet embrace.

“ _It's like my life just turned upside down.. It's really a lot to bear and also to get used at”_ I confessed.

“ _I know... I know... but calm now.. I am with you and as long as you are with me you will learn everything and you will enjoy”_ he comforted me and cupping my cheeks he wiped my tears away to then smile and giggle to make me laugh; and indeed I chuckled looking at him acting all cute.

“ _I love you and I will never let you”_ he told me and then kissed my hands. _“How could I abandon such an amazing girl like you? I would be a stupid”._

I chuckled _“I love you too”_.

We stood quiet for a while until when Morpheus took again my hand.

“ _Come on now”_ he urged _“Let's go”._

“ _Where?”._

“ _Around... Let's see and venture in your dream. Don't you want to see with your eyes your dream world?”._

I nodded and excited I joined him for an adventure.


	32. 1. Just a coincidence? (Eros x reader)

#####  \- setting: Seattle (Wahington) - 

The strong perfume of the cherry trees in blossom came through the tilting window and, already at early morning, pervaded my room...

and its perfume woke me up.

In spring that was my favourite alarm clock, that woke me up with good humour.

And indeed was like that;

I stood up from bed and – unexpectedly – I reached all lively my parents in the kitchen who were waiting for me to have breakfast. 

I drank my macchiato and after biting my brioches I greeted mom and dad.

“ _Have a good day at school darling!”_ they told me.

Eh yes... school, school again, but luckily it was the last day of lessons for the week.

I got out home and as I opened the door I saw my friends who were waiting for me and with them I headed to school. We took our good time though and taking advance of our anticipation we stopped by the shops on the road.. each getting decorated for S.Valentine's Day; my friends sighed happily and dreamed at each window shop we saw because they looked forward to spend that day with their boyfriends but I was the only one who remained unmoved if not disgusted at almost each shops.

“ _Please girls”_ I begged as we stopped by the millionth shop.

“ _Can we just go ahead? We will get late at school”._

“ _Come on y/n! You are no fun”._

“ _No wonder you talk like this”_ my other friend told me and as I listened to her I gave her a confused look. What did she mean to say, I didn't know so I waited for her to go on. _“You're single now, okay, but let's see when you will fall in love with some guy”._

“ _WHEN and IF I will”_ I contradicted her.

Yes guys, I was single and I was happy being one; however my friends didn't see it like me. They were a bit worried for me, worried I would remain single all my life.

“ _If you go on like this you will stay alone all your life”._

“ _You're a beautiful girl, y/n... seriously. Guys would follow you and fight over you but you don't even take a look at one”._

Always... always sentences like these I heard from them every day. Why should I fall in love with someone? Why should I be like every girl of my age and have a boyfriend when I didn't want? In this way I told them clearly how things were. 

“ _I'm single and happy with it”._

“ _Seriously y/n”_ f/n said _“you're a beautiful girl not to talk about very clever and smart. You've got a character of gold”._

“ _We are worried you won't be able to fall in love if you keep on thinking like this.”._

They went on talking like that for the whole way to school and one arrived there I kind of let out a sigh of relief.

We got into the classroom and few minutes later the bell rang starting lessons.

_ **\- Time passes until 3 pm -** _

I returned finally home just to put the bag in my bedroom, change clothes to go out again to go around city to help my friends “shopping” as they insisted at lunch time.

We walked down several streets to look for shops and after a while I begin getting bored; we were just walking and seeing shops from the outside rather then take a look inside.

“ _Can we just enter in one?”_ I suggested.

“ _We will go down this street”_ f/n told as she pointed _“and we will enter the first building we see”_.

I followed them looking at my phone, not actually caring where I was heading to; I let my friends lead the way.

Not many meters ahead we stopped, with me still using the phone while my friends turned to see a shop... maybe, I thought. One of them grabbed me by the wrist and with force I got in.

“ _Oh my god!”_ she grumbled as she took away from me the phone...

And as she took away the phone and I raised my eyes to look where we ended I got really confused; what I saw was different from what I expected.

Normally a shop is full of clothes, changing rooms and people everywhere, all around the place, but it wasn't like that. Yes, there were people but in that room it was all quiet, people included, and they were in rooms as if that place was some kind of office... and what shocked me was a sign on the wall where it was written _“LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED”._

“ _The hell is this?”_ I asked out loud catching attentions of everyone. _“Where did you bring me?”_.

“ _I shouldn't let you guide me_ – and turning to go out that place I kept on – _I'm going away”_.

However they stopped me again.

“ _You won't go out from here until you set up a date with someone...”_ they kind of threatened me _“... please try even if for fun”._

I gave them an are-you-serious look but they didn't waver, better they stood up like bouncers and insisted on blocking my exit so what I could do was only sigh and play their game.

“ _Welcome”_ I heard voice greeting us. _“Are you in need of something pretty ladies?”._

“ _Actually our friend here, not us”_ they giggled.

I turned as I heard my name being called out... and when I turned I gasped and felt my cheeks turning bright red.

A cute guy was in front of me. Cute? Not only! Bloody hell if he was handsome!

He was tall and muscular and was wearing black jeans with a plaid shirt a bit open-necked. He had short straight brown hair with a messy bang on the side; he had high cheekbones and eyes of a blue that were mesmerizing.

Looking at him was like I was being enchanted and what woke me up from that strange dream was his smile that made my heart jump unexpectedly.

I couldn't find words at that moment so my friends did for me.

“ _She needs some help to find a guy”._

“ _Well... I don't think so”_ my other friend interrupted. _“she found one and a cute one”_.

Then they giggled out loud and also that guy once he understood the joke and thanked for the compliment, while I was only getting embarrassed.

“ _Follow me please”._ He told as he made the way for me.

“ _ **H-He's cute really –**_ I thought finding myself studying him – **_hate to admit my friends were right”_**.

But then I slapped my cheeks to get a grip of myself and he noticed.

“ _Why?”_ he asked. _“Why did you slap yourself?”._

“ _A-ah... N-Nothing actually”._

“ _So... what brings such a beautie like you here? You're gorgeous, you don't need this route to find your one... unless you're desperate. Are you?”_ he asked trying to have a conversation. _“But you seem not to be”._

“ _Actually my friends wanted for me... I don't need a guy, I'm happy being single”_ I confessed.

“ _However I can't go out from here without something to make them happy”_ I tried to make up something quickly. 

However he caught me, he noticed I wasn't telling the truth.

“ _Oh I see”_. He smirked and his devilish smile made my heart flutter again. _“We just have to think about something”._

We stood in silence to think for something until when I decided to respond at my instinct.

“ _Y-you can give me your number”_. I told out loud suddenly surprising him; he widened his eyes and looked at me incredulous. 

“ _Really?”._

“ _R-really what?”_ I asked.

“ _You just asked for my number”_ he stated.

My eyes widened, I gasped and covered my mouth. What did I just do? Did I say out loud my thoughts without even realizing? Oh my god.. I did a great mess.

“ _I... you... don't mind if you don't want”_ I immediately tried to cover up for my mess.

“ _It's just... I hate to admit my friends were right; only this”._

“ _Right about what?”._

“ _About you... being a cute guy”._ It was hard to say out loud those words and indeed I blushed while talking and only after I realized he did on purpose to make me say those words.

“ _Don't worry... I totally got you at first glance”._

He smiled but that time his smile was genuine and that caught me unaware.

“ _Truth to be told... -_ he kept on _\- … I wouldn't miss a chance like this with a beautie like you”._

And he winked at me.

“ ** _God please stop tempting me”_** suddenly I told him in my mind. It was as if I was getting enchanted by him little by little.

In the meantime he took a paper and wrote on it his phone number.

I took the paper from his hand and touching his fingers, even it was just for a second,we both felt tingle and immediately retreated in our places with a hint of blush on our faces.

“ _Ehm... sorry_ – I cleared the voice and then gave a look at it – _you didn't write your name on it”._

“ _Oh my bad”_ he ruffled his hair as he apologized.

“ _I'm Andres”_ he presented himself. _“You?”._

“ _I'm y/n”._ I smiled at him. _“Thank you for everything”._

I remained looking at him for a while and then mustering some courage I got near him to gave him a kiss on the cheek. And when I realized what I did I blushed and immediately I turned to rush back to my friends; and as I moved I heard something from him.

“ _It was nice to meet you”._

I turned back to him smiling at him. _“Also for me”._

At last I reached my friends.

“ _So... did you get some help?”._

“ _Better than a help”_ I told as I was looking to Andres' direction to wave at him. _“He gave me his phone number”._

And as I talked I smiled at him again and when he returned the gesture I felt strange inside as if a heat of rush pervaded my body.

And then, at last, I returned back home and for all the way back to house a question pestered my mind.

“ _ **Was all of this just a coincidence?”.**_


	33. 2. A romantic date (Eros x reader)

When I returned home I started studying that piece of paper and for the rest of the day and also began to think about what to do.

What the hell got me that afternoon I didn't know but the fact was that at the end I ended up with a phone number of a boy; a boy I say! It never happened in all my life, well, until that very moment.

My look wandered from my bedroom's ceiling and that paper and while I thought incessant images of Andres and his smile repeated in my mind; until when I decided...

“ _ **I can't do it any more”**_ I sighed.

“ _ **I really don't know what got into me**_ – I told myself – _**I did what my friends wanted just to make them happy but why now I can't stop thinking about him?”**_. 

Indeed it was strange; I had only to please my friends and if I were myself I would have thrown that piece of paper right when I entered home... but I didn't do; yes, I wasn't myself, my mind wasn't right and I began to be concerned.

“ _ **Now I write to him and everything will end”.**_

So I took my phone, wrote a SMS and sent it to him.. and while I was waiting for his response o started fidgeting until a beep of my phone startled me.

“ **Hey pretty lady there you are ☺”. **Andres wrote back and I giggled. 

In this way starting from that evening we began to chat.

Time passed and so our time spent with lots of chats. We began to know each other and somehow to feel connected but somehow we felt like something was missing; messages weren't enough, some times we wanted to see and talk in each other eyes, so we took the big step of starting to see each other.

Going out with him was really nice and every time we did something together I was unexpectedly happy.

What I began to feel was strange and new to me, even Andres; it was like he was turning me into a new person making me feel euphoric. Hi, his smile and his eyes were something indescribable! Oh him and his lovely character! He was gentle and sweet, not to talk about that almost every “date” he surprised me with something, little gifts or compliments. He knew what to do with girls I supposed and indeed I was right; he knew how to make my heart bump faster. It was like he put some enchantment on me and I couldn't resist him. 

Little by little I started feeling like I couldn't do without Andres, as if I needed him always by my side; my heart longed for his presence next to me... in other words that friendship of ours began to turn into something serious, at least that was for me. Something strange was happening in me, I realized; every time I was with Andres I couldn't look away from him, I never stopped turning red and feeling my heart thumping... not to talk about I always longed to cup his face and trace his jawline with my fingers as I kissed him.

Yes, I didn't know why, but that damned desire to kiss him never wanted to leave me in peace.

And because of those new and powerful feelings I was a mess, I couldn't understand anything and so I decided to talk about it with my friends; and what did they do? They laughed but not to make fun of me, better.

“ _You're in love y/n”_ they admitted for me. I remained quite shocked from what they told me. Me? Me in love? How could I? However also that time I feared that they were telling the truth; only a girl in love would feel like that and I was indeed; I was in love, for the first time in all my life I was in love with someone and that someone was Andres.

For a while I was able to stand that crush until when I felt it became a very hard weight for my heart. What could I do if I weren't used to that strong feeling called love?

“ _What should I do girls?”_ I asked my friends again for help.

“ _You have to tell him”_ they answered _“ and as soon as possible if not you will get crazy and explode”._

In this way I followed their suggestion and I looked forward our next date.

There, I promised to myself, I would confess to him and I wanted to prepare me well; even for the outfit. 

Once finished school I went so to do shopping with my friends. We went to look in several shops to finally find the right dress for the date of that evening; it was a white miniskirt (skirt ending at mid thigh) with red hearts motif; it was sleeveless and on the waist there was a black little strap and with that miniskirt I chose a red leather jacket and also a red pair of ballet flats.... 

And once prepared, also with some make-up, I look a the hour. It was 5.30 pm, it was still early. 

“ _ **What should I do now?”**_ I talked to myself as I was walking up and down the bedroom all anxious. 

_**Goddammit I am so nervous. Maybe I shouldn't stay and wait here closed in the house or I will become more agitated than I am”.** _

I grabbed my black bag and headed out then.

“ _ **What if I mess up the date?”.**_

“ _ **What if Andres doesn't like me back?”.**_

What if... what if.. all the way to the dating agency I began to imagine all possible things that could happen and maybe ruin our date and that made me even more nervous I was. 

I slapped my face, not hard though, to return normal.

“ _ **Get a grip of yourself**_ – I told myself – _ **you have to do this”**_.

In few minutes I arrived in front of the agency; I took out the little mirror to check my hair and make-up.

“ _Ehi y/n!”._

Andres popped out from my back all smiling and I both startled and blushed.

“ _Woow”_ he exclaimed as he looked me _“you're really cute and beautiful”._

I took a look of him too and for our date he was wearing black jeans and black shirt covered by another open shirt, a red plaid one; and a pair of black high shoes.

“ _We are early for the cruise”_ he stated as he looked at the hour. _“What do you like to do?”._

“ _I... I don't mind”_ I smiled. _**“Everything as long as I am with you”**_ I mumbled to myself.

He unexpectedly took my hand gently in his and lead the way until we reached a square where I saw a carousel.

We went for a while on the merry-go round until we got bored and once finished we took a look around the stands, to stop then by one where cotton candy was made. Lots of kids were there in line to wait and Andres was not far behind; he rushed all smiling to join then and at his view running there I giggled. He looked like a child, but a bigger one; he was lovely, maybe too much.

And when we got our cotton candy we began heading to Kirkland City Dock from where the ferry would leave.

We arrived on the dock in time to go on the ferry just before the sunset. At that time we left the dock.

It was my first going on a cruise and I didn't imagine I would share that experience with a guy and for that I was so anxious, I didn't want to ruin that rare evening.

I went on the prow, at the start of the ship, to admire better the view of the sun setting and while looking at the horizon I felt Andres' presence at my side; I felt his presence because my heart jumped and if my heart was to beat more and be startled by someone the reason was only him.

“ _Are you enjoying?”_ he leaned on the bar.

“ _Y-yes”_ I stuttered. 

We were all alone on the prow and having him really next to me made me so nervous. All alone and the sunset; that was like a romantic setting, perfect for a confession and a kiss; but how could I when I couldn't even speak a word because of the tension?

I was totally a mess; my cheeks were burning red, my heart was thumping with so much force that it might explode and I began feeling butterflies in the stomach... most of all I couldn't understand how could I tear up in such a moment; yes, tears were forming.

I began panicking. What if Andres saw me in such a condition? I didn't want to look at me and so to pity me so I tried to cover my face with some hair; that was all I could do. My grip on the bar became tighter but a moment later I couldn't hold back and I sobbed.

“ _Are you okay y/n?”_. I sensed him being concerned.

He was about to adjust my hair behind the ear but I retreated from his hand being scared of what could happen and how could he react; but in spite of everything he was able.

“ _Why are you crying?”_ he asked as he saw a tear streaming down my face.

“ _N-nothing”_ I made up as I cleaned my face. _“M-maybe something got into my eyes”._

“ _Oh ok”_. He seemed to believe me but when we returned silent he took my hand in his and hold it tight and gently. He then gave me a reassuring warm smile and as my eyes met with his smile and blue eyes I felt a heat of rush pervading my body.

“ _Don't worry”_ he said suddenly. _“If you have anything you can talk about it.. to make you feel relieved”._

I wanted to follow his invitation but instead I chose to remain quiet for the remaining time of the hour.

“ _I am feeling a bit better only with my hand in yours”_ I thanked him with a smile.

And so we remained hand in hand and even when we returned back on the dock Andres was still holding my hand and he didn't want to let me go; he wanted to be assured I was feeling really better.

We went to have dinner in a nearby restaurant, Anthony's Homeport, where we ate dishes based on fish. And then when we finished we returned to the parking area where there was his car.

“ _W-we finished?”_ I asked him with my voice a bit sad.

“ _No but if you would like to go back home I can accompany you”._

“ _N-no I didn't mean this”_ I clarified. _“I-I would like to stay more with you.. well, if you don't mind”._

“ _Not at all my dear”_ he smiled. _“I love your company.”._

Then he thought of another and last destination of our date. 

“ _You will see when we arrive”._

We went to another part of the city, maybe we took half an hour by car and when we got out the car I saw a big wheel on a dock; it was all enlightened so were the dock and houses I the background as it was night.

“ _The great wheel?”._

Andres nodded. _“Come with me”._

As many other people we got into our cabinet and as we got higher I remained in awe for the amazing view.

“ _Thank you for everything Andres”_ I thanked him as I sat back with him right next to me. _“I never had a date like this with a guy”._

“ _You don't have to thank me”_ he smiled. _“Just having you with me is enough”_.

He then took again my hand and as he grabbed my hand a strong shock startled me; the cabin stopped shaking hard right on the top of the wheel and because of the shock I jumped and by instinct I found myself enclosing my arms around his neck and also hiding my face in his neck.

“ _Don't worry”_ he assured me as he petted me. _“Maybe it's stopped because of something”._

At that I raised my head and as my face was up Andres put his hand on my cheek; he caught me by surprise and is touch on my skin was warm. I could sense tension became really dense and I couldn't resist at it and my heart thumping hard. I couldn't think well because of everything that...

“ _A-Andres... I-I”_ I stuttered as my eyes closed and began feeling my breathing becoming laboured.

“ _Shh.. don't talk”_. And after that I felt him approaching my face to kiss me. Oh god he was kissing me! On the lips nonetheless! Andres was K-I-S-S-I-N-G me on the lips and I couldn't believe it!

It was a peck though, but even if it was a peck it was full of passion; he moved away but after that quick kiss I couldn't see and think well, I was feeling like a total mess, that I jumped back on him to kiss him. I wanted that kiss to last.

As we kissed passionately he cupped my face and so did I. I let my fingers running on his soft skin, on his cheeks to finally reach his jawline as his his lisp were on mine and their gentle and warm touch was sending me into heavens... and as we went on kissing I cupped even more his face but without harming him.

“ _I... I love you Andres. I love you a lot”_ I confessed panting once we parted.

He could feel with his hands my cheeks burning and he chuckled.

“ _I love you too y/n.”_


	34. 3. A secret paradise (Eros x reader)

I stopped and sat on a bench to catch some breath.

I was walking for hours in the mountains and that path I was following was more complicated than I imagined. Once I sat down I took out the phone to look at the hour and to check if I received something; but there was nothing, neither a sign of Andrés.

It was from few days I didn't have news from him and I was worried a lot.

“ _ **If something serious happened to him he would have called me”**_ I tried to comfort myself.

Then I relaxed and in silence I admired the nature surrounding me until when I took a glimpse of a fawn appearing from between two pines. Both of us remained observing each other until when the little animal decided to get near and as I had it in front of me I looked at it in awe; aaww it was so cute! I couldn't resist at those eyes and in that way I approached carefully my hand to its back and the little one didn't feel scared at all, better it let me pet it for a moment... until when, with its muzzle, turned quickly making me jump. He should have catch some kind of noise, I thought, and at that point it went away and in order not to lose the fawn I took my things and decided to follow it.

I went in the forest and ran after the animal not to lose it and as I went further in I paid no attention where I was going; around me there were only pines and I stopped only when I didn't see any more trees around me.

Where did I end up I didn't know; in front of my eyes a great meadow expanded before some mountains in the background and where there were many red flowers, most of them growing along the shores of a great and clear lake.

Seeing such a landscape made me feel strangely good, I felt peaceful; I wasn't neither confused nor scared, I was only at ease and curious.

So I got near the lake and finally I recognised those little red flowers; they were rhododendron, as I assumed earlier... and then I saw also some horses drinking. They were really awesome and their white manes were moving with the wind.

I then raised my eyes towards a hill above the lake and on the top there was a little Greek temple; from where I was standing I could hear some laughters and voices coming from there.

Who could be there? I got really curious and a moment after I saw feminine figures in white dresses running and walking around that temple. I got a bit confused and following my curiosity I decided to get near them to ask for informations.

I went around the lake and on the hill and as I was in the proximity of the temple I caught sight of someone coming out between the columns; that someone was a masculine figure and so suddenly as he appeared out in the meadow all the girls went to him to surround him.

That boy was shirtless, he wore only a long white skirt with white knee-length gladiators sandals; but what shocked me was seeing two wings on his back and some kind of weapon in his hand that seemed to be a bow and arrows. 

I tried to get near as much as possible without getting noticed to study him better... and as I few meters from him I remained surprised; he was the perfect copy of Andrés! I remained quiet to listen to what they were talking until when I heard his voice. There I could only certify he was him. Who else could have those angelic eyes, smile and voice if not him?

At that moment I decided to make me notice and as I got out I saw him all smiling with two girls courting him all giggling as if they were in love with him and at that view I felt blood boiling in my veins and tears forming for anger and disgust.

He saw me.

“ _Y/n?”_ he asked surprised.

I didn't speak, I began running away; and as I turned and ran away I could hear him for afar calling my name to stop me. 

I cried and cried and as tears were streaming down my cheeks and my sight went blurry I couldn't see where I was going until when I ended up bumping into something.

I found myself on the ground and when I raised my eyes I saw Andrés with the hand extended towards me to help me standing up.

“ _Move!”_ I shouted. _“Get away from me! Don't touch me!”._

“ _Why are you saying this? Why?_ ” he asked confused.

“ _What?! Don't be confused with me!”_ I felt disgusted by him as I was getting mad for real. “ _You know! You know and even worse is that you didn't tell me anything and you now pretend not to understand!”._

“ _Know what?”._

“ _No signs of you for days... I was worried! Worried that something happened to you! But actually you mocked my concern for you by having fun with those girls! I hate you!!”._

I was in a rage and in the anger I slapped him and I only yelled at him.

“ _You're only a playboy... nothing else”_ I admitted sadly with a chocked voice and heart destroyed.

Andrés remained shocked for those words and stood quiet as if all of a sudden he felt guilty and like shit.

I was going away as he didn't show any signs of answering me and as I came up beside him I turned to look at him again with sad eyes.

“ _I should have never fallen in love with you or any one else”_ I told out loud _“Love only hurts and I am an idiot to forget this”._

I was walking in direction of the woods when I heard flapping of wings getting near and a second after Andrés was in front of me again.

“ _I'm terribly sorry, y/n, really. I wanted to tell you everything but when they told me I had to return I had to remain quiet and to do what I'd been told as nothing happened. I feared for you and your safety ; I care about you, I really do, I Love and I didn't want anyone could find out about you and hurt you. I would die rather than seeing you suffer”._

“ _Return? Them? Them who? I don't understand”_ I looked at him puzzled.

“ _I... hum... I don't know how to tell you”_ he ruffled his hair as he mumbled.

“ _Just tell me”_ I said.

“ _Well... it isn't so easy”_ he talked to himself finding the right words then he took a deep breath to muster courage. _“... I am a god”_ he admitted.

“ _Y-you're joking I hope... deities don't exist”._

He shook the head.

“ _We exist but we prefer hiding or meddling with you humans really carefully”_ he confessed with a faint smile.

I took a deep breath and then I looked at him astounded.

“ _If you are a god what god are you then?”._

“ _I am Eros, Greek god of love and_ – pointing at his body – _this is my true identity”_.

A god, oh my, a god! For the first time of my life I fell in love with and got together with a god! Not anyone got engaged with deities, I thought, unless that in the last century this became a kind of fashion I didn't know about.. but I rejected that second and ridiculous option.

“ _You don't have to be scared of me”_ Andrés, or even better Eros, told me. _“Being a god doesn't mean I don't love you any more”._

I stood quiet for a moment...

“ _I'm sorry for what I told you before”_ I apologized mumbling while looking down to the ground.

He lifted my face with his index.

“ _You don't need”_ he whispered and then he approached to steal from me a quick kiss on my lips.

“ _Please don't go away from me... I need you, I want you by my side forever. I don't care you being a mortal or me being god, I just want only you”_ he confessed as he looked at me in my eyes tenderly.

“ _I want you here with me, I couldn't do without you”._

At those words I felt a shiver going down my spine followed by a rush of heat that burned my cheeks. I felt like his eyes were enchanting me under some kind of magic.

“ _I... I want you too”_. Being under spell or no, I told what I truly desired; yes, he could be a god but I loved him and I felt like I could love only him.. he only owned my heart.

“ _This is good”_ he chuckled and showed his bright and angelic smile as he caressed my cheeks and I couldn't hold back but smiling.

And then we kissed until when a thought brought me back to reality.

“ _B-But I am a human.. you're a god.”_ I pointed out looking a bit sad _“It won't work out between us, you're immortal but me no”._

“ _Don't worry my love”_ he comforted me. _“I will think about everything... you will be my partner for life and eternity”._

“ _My goddess_ – he whispered between the kiss – _you will be my goddess forever”._


	35. The woods || Aphrodite x male reader

_ **Third person** _

Ronan was right there, in the woods on the way back home... and little did he know what was going to happen.

It was said that right in that forest there was hidden a little lake with clear water where Aphrodite went often to take a bath; and casually that day she was there. However the young boy didn't knew anything, he didn't believe that rumour.

The young man kept walking as he wanted to arrive home as soon as possible to finish his work. He continued on the path lost in his thoughts with only the chirping of the birds in the background until when some voices stopped him right on the spot.

They were female voices.

Ronan didn't know what to do, to go his own way or to look what was going on; he was curious and also suddenly eager to understand if that hearsay was true. He thought for a moment but as his curiosity grew more and more he decided to take a look; and as he walked towards the voices that became more audible he found himself then near the lake shores, right that lake. And indeed there were some girls in the lake who were taking a bath all together.

“ _So beautiful”_ Ronan said while his eyes were open wide as he thought he was dreaming but unluckily he got caught. The girls got scared at the sight of the boy and they flew away into the woods right.. but only a girl didn't panic; actually she stood up like nothing happened and nonchalantly she approached the young boy... with an angry look; but Ronan didn't move.

He was way too enraptured by her ethereal beauty.

She was really elegant with that light skin, blonde wavy long hair that reached her full breasts.. and those blue eyes like the ocean.

And Ronan stood there like a statue, he didn't move an inch, even when she got near him; only the stern look of hers woke him up, her sight looked really angry if not menacing.

“ _I-I am sorry”_ he stuttered as a hint of red was showing on his cheeks once the girl was in front of him. She, still naked, looked the boy from top to bottom.

“ _Go away”_ she ordered him sternly _“and feel lucky I'm not going to kill you”._

“ _But say only a word about this to anyone and I will curse you eternally”_ Aphrodite threatened him as she took her dress.

The goddess was really serious and at her threat the young boy gulped, didn't say any word but returned on his way home.

_ **Aphrodite P.O.V.** _

I chuckled as I saw the boy going away.

Maybe I scared him too much.

Well, it could be really a pity if I killed him, I thought, he was really handsome.

 _< < Actually >>_ I told out loud _< < I could leave a nice little thought to all those fine muscles and defined abs”._

I chuckled... as I was thinking about something.


	36. Just a bad period || Dionysus x depressed reader

“ _Hey babe, let's go party tonight!”._

Dionysus screamed excited from the couch as he heard you opening the door of your apartment.

“ _I thought we could go together tonight”._

He stood up with a radiant smile on his face.

“ _Ehm.. I don't think.. I will pass for today”_ you told him with low voice looking down and, well, you really were.

It was long time since you were down.

It was just a bad moment, but as you kept on repeating this to yourself constantly it surely didn't make you feel better; actually, even worse was that you couldn't understand why you were like that.

“ _What's wrong with you y/n?”_. His smile faded as Dionysus looked really concerned. _“Lately you haven't gone out home to have fun and... you aren't happy as in the past. There's something wrong with me, between us, perhaps?”._

You shook your head.

“ _I really can't understand then why”_. He stood silent for a moment. _“I thought no one could be unhappy around me, the god of party and fun... but actually it isn't as I expected. I don't remember the last time you smiled brightly”._

He got near you and hugged you closed to his chest. _“Please tell me something love. I want to help you”._

You began to relax in his embrace and as you melted in his arms you started crying.

“ _I.. just... don't know”_ you sobbed while Dionysus soothed you. _“J-Just a bad period”._

He let you to look in your eyes and to wipe your tears away. _“You are stressed, I see; you're stressed for your part-time work and also worried for your studies. Who wouldn't be after all?”._

You cracked a smile as you saw Dionysus smiling at you.

“ _Yes, this is”_ the god told _“I want you happy again... So I'm going to treat you like a queen from now on and you will return to your old self. Let's relax together”._


	37. Firstborn || Ares x pregnant reader

You gasped as you stopped so suddenly among the soldiers out in camp. You tried to reach for something to lean on as you gasped for breath while wrapping your arms on your heavily swollen stomach.

“ _My lady!”._

Soldiers and your servants came at you running worried.

“ _B-Baby... now. Ah!”_ you screamed in pain. Your maids took you under your arms and accompanied you back to the temple.

Once inside the temple the servants laid you down on the bed and right the second after they were already taking care of you being in labour.

“ _A-Ares... Where's he?”_ he kept on calling his name out loud between pain and gasps; maybe he would appear there, in the moment of most need when you were giving birth to your firstborn child, by calling him over and over again... and right after the door was slammed and Ares, covered in blood and sweat, ran to your side.

“ _I ran all the way here when I heard the news”_ he panted as he took your hand in his. _“I'm sorry”._

“ _J-Just help me”._

“ _My lady, a bit more and here we are. The baby is coming!”_ one of the maids smiled at you.

You tightened the grip on Ares' hand once again and then...

“ _Is here. Our child is here”_ your lover told you.

All panting and sweating you let out a sigh of relief while you smiled and finally you could relax.

The servants handed out the baby.

“ _Our firstborn child”_ Ares kept on repeating to himself; he just couldn't believe that he was now a father. He looked at you with the baby in your arms and then the little one took a finger of his father's hand.

“ _A firm and strong grip to be one of a newborn... Must be a boy, for sure”_ the god told out loud as he exchanged glances with his child.

“ _My lord Ares... it's a girl, not a boy”._

Ares was shocked for what he just heard; he wanted to have a firstborn male, for all the duration of your pregnancy he'd always imagined to get one.

He then looked again at the child who was now sleeping and a kind smile - one you rarely saw on him - formed on his face.

“ _It doesn't matter”._

“ _She'll be a great warrior princess”_ Ares told and then placed a kiss on the front of the baby girl and then yours.


	38. Cheating? No! || Ares x reader

“ _Where do you think you're going?”_.

Ares asked you with a menacing voice standing right in front of you between you and the exit with crossed arms... and he didn't intend to move from there.

“ _Going out”_ you told _“.. to Hephaestus”._

In the last days you were spending more time with the blacksmith god than with your Ares and, well, he didn't enjoy that even a little, better say he was furious; what could you do, Ares was always jealous. Plus, as he heard his brother's name the god of war became even more enraged.

“ _You're not going anywhere today nor to anyone... especially him.”_ he ordered you.

“ _You can't hold and lock me here!”_ you growled at him irritated _“I'm going to him, whether you like it or not”._

“ _You dare to cheat on me with that god and you'll see what I can do” ._

Ares threatened you screaming at you as you stormed off the camp.

You could let out a sigh of relief only when you entered he forge.

“ _Please tell me you're nearly done Hephaestus”_ you pleaded the god as he was working. _“I can't stand any more Ares being jealous”._

He chuckled. _“Don't worry y/n, I'm finished”_.

A last hammer blow and everything was done; your gift for Ares was done. You looked at the compete work and you felt relieved and happy.

“ _I hope Ares will like it”._

“ _He will”_ Hephaestus assured you. Obviously your lover would like it! There was no swords nor other weapons the god of forge could create that wasn't worthy of being wielded by a deity.

“ _Thank you Hephaestus! Really! You're such a good friend”_ you exclaimed and for too much happiness you hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as the god blushed.

“ _Y/n! I knew it!”._

You jumped from the fright as you heard your name being screamed and you turned to see... an enraged Ares coming to you looking as if he was ready to kill you.

“ _How dare you to cheat on me with him, with that smily god?”_. Ares was so furious that the earth could tremble under his voice.

“ _Enough! Stop it now Ares! What the hell!”_ you screamed. _“Stop being jealous every time! I can't even make a surprise for you that you make a scene”._

The god of war was stunned.

“ _What? You weren't cheating on me with Hephaestus but doing a surprise for me with... him?”._

“ _Yes, you idiot”_ you replied. _“Take a look.”_.

You moved from the table and on it a pair of swords was to be seen.

More precisely they were dual-wield long swords; they both had large and sharp blades with still hot red veinings that looked like blood. The hilt was made with black leather and in the mid of the cross-guards there were skulls.

Ares remained speechless but he immediately took them in both hands and he swirled them around.

“ _Fantastic! They are really well balanced”_ he praised the work of the brother.

“ _I'm sorry y/n. I shouldn't have doubted you”_ he apologized.

“ _Thank you for the gift babe”._


	39. The girl from the windmill || Zephyrus x reader

School ended and as your usual you were heading back home in the countryside that was only 15 minutes far from the main city; and as you were riding a light spring breeze blew against your face stinging your skin and in the horizon the sun was setting and the clouds were getting red.

It was a beautiful view: the green meadows covered with coloured flowers and blossoming trees with a red sky in the background... and the windmill next to your house; a view worthy to be photographed or painted.

You arrived finally at home and after leaning your bike on the wall you remained there admiring the view and as you went to the windmill you spotted a figure not far away. It was long time since you kept on seeing someone there, next to the mill, at sunset and you were always curious to know... and you decided that that evening was the right time to discover about that person.

You quietly got near to observe and you noticed it was a boy.

A handsome guy he was; he was slim, tall and had blonde platinum short ruffled hair.

He was dressed like every teenager, in a normal way, with jeans and a red t-shirt with black stripes.

Without even realizing you felt intrigued by him as you got nearer and nearer until...

“ _E-Excuse me?”_ you cleared your throat catching his attention.

He turned at you and as he was looking in your direction his blue eyes caught your attention immediately as they were so magnetic.

“ _Hi”_ he smiled.

“ _ **He's cute”**_ you thought for a second but right away you returned to reality.

“ _What are you doing here?”._

“ _I'm enjoying the landscape as the wind ruffles my hair”_ he answered back. _“Isn't it beautiful?”._

You nodded at him. _“Especially this evening”._

“ _This is why you come here every evening in my garden?”._

At your question he startled.

“ _I'm really sorry”_ he apologize as he got bashful and his eyes went to the ground.

“ _ **Cute.. again”**_ you thought and you chuckled a bit at his view.

“ _Don't worry”_ you smiled at him _“you can come here when you want but on one condition”_.

He looked a bit confused for a moment but then he accepted as he had no choice and beckoned you to go on.

“ _You tell me your name”._

“ _Zachary... but you can call me Zach”_ he chuckled.

“ _So Zach.... see you another time”_ you waved at him as you went home as it was almost dinner's time.

“ _But.. what about you?”_ he almost screamed at you as you were far away.

“ _Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow”_ you teased him and then went in.

“ _ **Oh ok”**_ he mumbled to himself _“as for now I'll address you as 'the girl from the windmill' ”_.

And then also he left and headed to somewhere else.


	40. Fluffy time || Hephaestus x reader

Finally you were at the beach.

After spending almost all day inside the forge, some clean air was needed; so once your lover finished forging the last weapon for one of his many brothers you took control of the situation.

It was almost mid-afternoon when you and your man finally saw in front of your eyes the immense extension of water that surrounded the island; you closed the eyes and took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air and perfume coming from the ocean until when...

“ _ **Why are we here, darling?”**_ Hephaestus asked curiously.

“ _ **To relax with you, love, after spending all day indoors”**_ you smiled at him. _**“Being at the beach relaxes a lot”.**_

Then you took his hand in yours and lead the way to the water's edge.

You walked long the water's edge hands in hands and let the water wet your feet; it was both a delightful feeling.

You were both silent and not too much time later you sighed. It wasn't a sigh of tiredness but one of relief; well, you could finally stay alone with your love without any hindrance. While sighing you leaned over Hephaestus' shoulder and then clang onto his arm, and he chuckled looking at you acting like this.

You walked a lot around the shore, you even reached the other side of the island that you didn't get to see many times, and as you walked you enjoyed the quiet and the only noise you could hear was the crashing of the waves against the shores and rocks and the seagulls' cries. It was really amazing, that moment of the day, just right before the sunset, was the best moment of the day because silence reigned over the island.

You kept walking with your eyes oriented on the ground wandering here and there until they met shells.

“ _ **WOOW!”**_. You exclaimed as you crouched down to look at them.

“ _ **They are so beautiful!”**_ you were excited as you took them in your hands to show him.

Hephaestus nodded with a smile.

“ _ **Yes indeed they are”**_ and then he picked them up. _**“I can make you a necklace with them if you'd like”.**_

Your eyes shone, a bright smile formed on your face and you nodded with force like a happy child.

“ _ **I will make one for you too”.**_

In this way you both went to search for other shells around and after collecting quite a lot of shells you wrapped them in some leaves.

And right when you finished you didn't know what to do.

So, after the long walk, you went to sit under a palm and you stood there in quiet.

Shortly the sun would set but neither of you wanted to return home, none wanted to miss the near amazing view of the sunset.

In this way you remained there and waited and just when the sun began to set you stood up and went a bit further in the water, followed by Hephaestus, to see it better.

He intertwined his hand with yours as you were looking at the sun.

“ _ **It's always so breathtaking”**_ you pointed out with eyes towards the horizon and smiled brightly.

“ _ **Not as much as another view I'm looking at”**_ Hephaestus told.

You got curious at what he just told so you turned at him... who was looking at you.

He caressed your cheek lovingly. _**“You're the most wonderful view here, you are the most amazing thing I could have and see everyday. The sunset can change but you and your beauty will never”**_.

You were moved by those words and because of them your heart beat faster and some tears fell on your cheeks.

Your man wiped them away for you. _**“I love you with all my heart”.**_

“ _ **So do I, Hephaestus. I love you like crazy”.**_

And then, with the sunset as background, you shared a kiss on the lips.


	41. Sick || Apollo x reader

You looked again at the thermometer.

It signed 38,5°C... again.

You rolled over to the other side of the bed grumbling. You hated being sick and staying all day at home in bed but in that case you couldn't do anything about it; you had fever and you couldn't go anywhere.

You coughed and as you kept on Apollo entered the bedroom.

“ _So... how is my lovely patient today?”_ he asked as he approached the bed with the breakfast tray.

“ _I'm feeling like I'm dying”_ you told with the cold.

“ _Ah yes? Want me to call my uncle Hades or Thanatos to pick you up?”_ he teased while sitting and you pouted.

“ _Don't make fun of me”._

“ _I would never love”_ he apologized kissing you on the forehead and gave you breakfast that was a cup of hot milk with honey, biscuits and some fruits... and then the medicine.

“ _Gosh...”_ he exclaimed when he checked for your temperature.

“ _You really are on fire; no wonder you feel terrible”._

He lay down on bed right next to you and hugging you close he let you rest your head on his chest.

“ _Are you not worried you can get sick?”._ You were concerned but he assured you with a smile and then another kiss.

“ _I shall postpone my duties of today. I will not go away from this house until you recover”_ he stated.

“ _But...”_. You didn't even time to finish the sentence that he shushed you with his index on his lips.

You stood in his embrace for a while; his hugs were always warm and sweet and you loved each one of them, so you closed your eyes and got lost in that hug and also his sweet scent.

Until when he sat on bed and looked at you.

“ _What about I use my healing power on you?”._

You thought about it for a moment; it tempted you as you were tired of being sick for three whole days... but on the other hand you didn't dislike because being sick meant staying all day at home with Apollo spooning over you.

“ _Mmm... no... I'm okay with this”_ you smiled.

“ _I can stay and snuggle with you”_ you added as you hugged him from the back.

“ _I love this idea.”_.....

and then out of the blue he picked you up and stood to give you a piggyback ride around the house.

As you went around your excited giggles and laughters of you two filled all the place, until when you reached the living room. 

There Apollo stopped to catch some breath and to let you rest on the sofa... but you stood up and and followed him to the kitchen to see what he was up to; and as you arrived in the kitchen you saw him with the teapot and biscuits.

You waited for 10 minutes for tea and then you both returned to the sofa.

You put on the blanket, took the cup of hot tea and then started a movie on TV.

“ _What are we going to watch?”._

“ _Hercules!!!”_ you exclaimed too much. _“Animation movie about Greek mythology.”_

“ _Hades is the best ever!!!”_ you fangirled and Apollo couldn't hold back and laughed looking at you happy like that.

_** \- Time skip for movie - ** _

The movie already finished for about ten minutes and you and Apollo were staring at the black screen of the TV thinking about what to do next...

until Apollo took your hand to accompany you in the bedroom.

You both lay down and Apollo took out a book.

He began reading out loud to you while you rested on his chest.

“ _...and they lived happily ever after for the rest of their days”._

He closed the book as he finished and he noticed that you were already sleeping deeply; you might have fallen asleep for quite long time, he imagined.

So he quietly moved on the cushion to sleep better and put on your forehead a wet towel.

“ _Also we both will live happily ever after... until the end of our days, cross my heart”_ he whispered looking at you, his lovely princess, and then gave you the goodnight kiss.

He remained there at your side looking at you, he just couldn't take off his eyes from you... and also he couldn't resist seeing you in that condition of sickness.

So, at last, he put his hand on your forehead to heal you.

And little by little in your sleep you began feeling your chest less heavy and the hotness of fever leaving you.


	42. Meet Cerberus || Hades x reader

You finally arrived at his house... well, his castle.

Naturally you didn't get there all alone but accompanied by Hades your boyfriend.

“ _Don't be scared okay?”_ he assured you when he saw you clinging on to him shaking a bit in front of the gloomy view.

“ _It's very easy for you only. This is the freaking Underworld and I am the only living person around here”_ you lamented a bit.... and he chuckled.

“ _Come on y/n... you are not alone, I'm with you”_ he smiled and then gave you a kiss on the forehead before approaching the entrance.

Yes, it was a dark and gloomy landscape made of rocky walls and pavements and flames coming out cracks in the ground; after all that was the Underworld and from it you couldn't expect nice and beautiful landscape with little flowers, butterflies and so on... unless you went to the Elysian Fields; but that day you would spend time with your lover as you promised and you looked forward to the surprises he made for you.

You entered the castle and as you went in a beautiful woman with a black plain long dress welcomed you. She had tanned skin, long wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes... she was really beautiful.

“ _My king”_ she bowed.

“ _Hi Persephone, this is y/n.. the special guest I introduced you before”._

You both greeted and then by invitation of Hades she accompanied you to your room to change and dress properly.

“ _So..”_ she broke the ice between you two as you walked down the corridors. _“...I suppose you you're my king's love”._

You blushed at her. _“I.. ehm.. y-yes”._

Persephone giggled a bit. _“Don't worry. Hades and I never had relationship like yours, despite what you mortals think”._

“ _Shall I call you my queen?”._

At the question you jumped and blushing even more you shook your head; and thank god you arrived just in time at your room.

You had just the time to change yourself into a fancy black dress to then returning walking with Persephone because Hades was waiting for you. While walking down the corridors silently as you observed better the castle you had to reconsider about your thoughts; besides being huge the interiors were amazing with so many Gothic details.

And then you saw Persephone stopping by a great door and you halted to take a look at it curiously.

“ _This is the throne room”_ she explained and then you got in.

And as you entered you literally froze on the spot for fear.

You just saw a huge black dog in front of you; okay it could be normal, but what was normal in those three heads? Yes, three heads and you freaked out when you looked at them. They weren't looking so nice, they were growling at you showing their sharp teeth with angry white eyes.

Not good, not nice... not at all; also because that dog was in a position as if it was ready to jump on you and tear you into pieces.

That was why you were frightened to death and thanks god Hades turned to look at you and was fast to hold back the animal.

“ _Cerberus! Stop! Sit down!”_ he ordered at his pet and it sat down on the pavement looking like a docile dog.

And after that he rushed at you.

“ _I'm sorry my love. How are you? Are you okay?”_ he asked checking you.

“ _O-okay? Am I supposed to be okay after seeing a dog with three freaking heads??”_ you scolded him a bit and hugged him.

“ _I'm sorry again sweetheart”_ and then he led the way to his throne.

You sat down on his legs feeling like a queen and stood quiet together in each other's arms until a touch startled you.

Cerberus moved in front of the throne at Hades' feet and its fur touched a bit the skin of your legs uncovered by the dress; and for the startle you hid into the chest of your lover who chuckled at the sight.

“ _Don't be scared. He won't hurt you if you are with me”_ Hades assured you as he petted you.

“ _Let me”_ he told then and took your hand in his and placed on Cerberus' back.

You giggled at the soft touch of its fur and by invitation of your man you began petting the dog; and when it felt someone petting him he turned one of its head thinking it was Hades... but instead it found your hand and it licked it.

“ _I think Cerberus is taking a liking to you”_ Hades pointed as he smiled at your view; he never expected that his pet, a fearful mythical beast of the Underworld, would let a mortal petting him as if it was a domestic docile pet... but there it was and the god was a witness of that scene.

“ _I guess so”_ you smiled keeping on petting it.

“ _But not as much as its owner”_ you teased once you stopped to stand and talk with Hades.

“ _I think its owner more than like loves you”_ he chuckled and then hugged you to kiss you on the lips.

“ _I love you my queen”_ he whispered into the kiss.

“ _Me too my king”_.

And then Cerberus stood up and went near to rub on you two.

“ _Yes I think it likes me”_ you told as you looked at it.

And after that you looked at Hades and you both giggled looking at each other.


	43. Halloween time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1

Everything was in order;

you finished putting the last pumpkin at the entrance of the palace.

“ _Yes nice”_ you repeated again taking another look at the huge portal and you heard a chuckle coming from your back.

It was Hades.

“ _Thank you again Hades to let me”_ you thanked him with a smile and a hug he appreciated.

“ _How could I not let you when you kept on pestering me?”_.

Yes, for that day – Halloween – you had pestered the Underworld king continuously for days.

Resting in his arms you pinched his cheek and giggled.

“ _Come on Hades admit it.... you like this. I just made this place more liveable especially today”_ you told him _“...just look around”_.

“He nodded smiling back at you. _“Yes, you're right... Now the Underworld looks spookier”._

You both laughed and stood there in a warm hug and right when you were drawn to his lips your alone moment got interrupted.

“ _So... it's here the party tonight?”._

You turned and saw Hermes who was smirking at you; he knew everything, also about you having a thing for Hades.

“ _Every god and goddess got to know about this party thanks all the ruckus you made here.. the Underworld is not its usual with you now y/n”_. the young god laughed and then he came to you and took you under his arm.

“ _Let's get inside”._

You greeted Hades and then you went to join the others who were in your bedroom all ready... and as you went in your room you were surprised looking at your group of friends.

“ _Freaking amazing guys!!”_ you exclaimed as you looked at them. You couldn't believe your eyes; who would have thought that gods could dress up and still look so awesome? Thanatos in primis. Damn he was so amazing and looked scary with his dark outfit and black leather jacket and the skeleton make up you did for him. His brother Hypnos was an elegant all black dressed vampire with sharp teeth and fake blood on the corner of the mouth. Also the girls were pretty: Eris had a plain purple dress, Hecate a long black dress with transparent sleeves and Nyx a long black and blue dress with long sleeves and a hood. Who missed were only you and Hermes. Hermes did quickly, he transformed himself into a vampire with red eyes while you got to wear your dress (you still didn't have any idea who gave it to you); it was long and black (red at its end) without any sleeves.

“ _A dress suitable for a queen, it seems”._

You turned to see who just complimented you...

none of your friends was talking; it was Hades himself who made his way among everyone to show himself in front of your eyes.

“ _Simply wonderful”_ he kissed your hands and you felt a rush of heat coming over up your cheeks.

“ _T-Thank you b-but n-now we have to go”_ you muttered making up an excuse.

“ _Let's go pranking around!”_.

Hermes saved you again just in time.

In this way, following Hermes' lead, you went out the palace and once out and on the way to go to the surface Thanatos took your hand and moved you to the end of the row to join him.

“ _Be careful y/n”_ he told you _“Hades has his eyes on you... I'm sure he will make you his in no time”._

Your eyes widened and you blushed at his words but you didn't want to take him seriously.

That evening you wanted only to have fun with your friends celebrating Halloween doing trick or treats.


	44. Halloween time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2

You were finally out in town.

“ _Ok! Let's get started!”_ Hermes exclaimed and at that you began wandering around the city.

Looking at all those kids celebrating you couldn't hold back a smile, they reminded of you when you were a child and went doing trick or treat with your mom and dad. Children looked in awe at you passing by, that was fun, and even funnier was seeing Hermes joining them to help them pranking.

The evening went on and you and the others kept walking down the streets until you passed in front of the cemetery.

There you stopped, in front of the gate, looking inside with a sad expression on your face as you thought of your parents and you didn't realize you fell behind the group.

“ _Y/n? Y/n!”_ Hermes and the others called you back to reality.

“ _Can you wait for me for a moment?”_ you asked and after that you went in.

Silence prevailed the place, you were all alone. In fact, who would expect someone go to visit the dead on Halloween night? No one.

You walked among the graves until you arrived at that of your parents.

There you remained in silence looking at the image of your mom and dad: they were hugging each other smiling happily.. and you smiled as a consequence.

“ _ **I love you mom, I love you dad”**_ you told as you crouched down to touch the photo. _**“I hope you are in a better place now and happy”.**_

“ _They are indeed”._

You jumped hearing someone talking behind your back and turned immediately to see who it was.

It was Hades, all dressed elegantly with a black suit, and he was leaning on a headstone with arm crossed.

He smiled gently at you while approaching you.

“ _Don't worry y/n, your parents are happy now, I can tell”_ he comforted you and at his words you smiled.

“ _I wish so much to see them again”_ you sighed as Hades put on your shoulders his jacket against the cold.

“ _You can see them, I can bring you to them if this is what you desire”_.

You looked at Hades surprised. _“R-Really? You can?”._

He nodded. _“Yes, I would do anything to see you happy”._

You blushed.

Then Hades took your hand in his and you were amazed his touch was warm.

“ _Let's join the others”_.

Thanatos and the others were surprised once they saw you... in company of Hades but didn't tell anything.

Quietly you all take the way back and while walking Thanatos smirked at you.

“ _It's nothing really”_ you told.

Was it indeed?


	45. Halloween time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

You were back in the Underworld and as he promised Hades was accompanying you to visit your parents.

“ _Hades.. tell me.. why are you doing all of this just for me?”_. Finally, after many thoughts, you were able to ask him.

You saw Hades getting surprised for the first time.

“ _Why couldn't I?”_ he answered back with another question... just to get you even more confused.

“ _S-Sorry... I didn't mean it”._

And then you got quiet again and followed Hades until you reached Persephone's garden of back roses.

“ _We arrived”_ Hades told once you found yourselves in front of the columns that surrounded the garden.

You went in and when you arrived right in the centre of the garden you saw your parents standing next the little fountain before your eyes.

“ _Mom! Dad!”_. You were so happy to see them again and ran to hug them.

“ _Y/n! Our beautiful child!”_ they hugged you back. _“You've grown so much!”._

“ _I... I missed you a lot”._

You sat down on the bench and so did your mom and dad and you began talking about everything, above all your life.

“ _I really miss you, mom and dad. I miss you, my family.”._

“ _Don't be sad my dear”_ your mom told _“you're not alone. We are here in your heart and I am sure there is also someone else there”._

“ _Actually..”_ you whispered beginning to get shy.

You looked away and with your eyes in the direction of Hades' palace you happened to see the god of the Underworld on the bridge... and your heart thumped and accidentally you smiled.

Your mom could only chuckle.

“ _Is it Lord Hades?”._

“ _Y-yes... but I'm scared to confess. He's an immortal god after all. How could he love me back?”._

“ _You don't have to be scared for this. What matters is happiness. God or no I loved your father and decided to be with him... because he made me happy.”_.

There was a moment of silence and then your mom talked to you again.

“ _Now it's your moment. Go for him and tell him”._

After that your parents looked behind your back then again at you and smiled.

“ _Be happy my child. Our time here is ended, we have to go”._

And then smiling at you they disappeared in front of your eyes.

You let a tear streaming down your cheek and a moment after you felt someone embracing you.

It was Hades again.

You cried a bit in his chest and stood in his arms for a while until you were able to recover yourself.

You then looked at Hades and as you were looking in each other's eyes he wiped away the tears for you.

“ _I don't want you sad y/n”_ he smiled trying to comfort you as he caressed you.

“ _Hades... I...”._ you wanted to tell him that bad you couldn't hold back any more.

You were trying to find the right words but it was difficult.

That was the time you mustered up some courage and closing your eyes you gave Hades a peck on his lips.

“ _I'm sorry”_ you apologized _“I didn't w-”_.

He didn't give you time to talk that his lips were on yours again.

“ _Don't”_ he whispered once you parted. _“you don't have to apologize.”._

“ _Hades”_ you looked in his eyes. _“I love you Hades. I know you're an immortal god but you make me so happy, you make my heart beat fast... I want to be happy with you no matter what”._

“ _Then we shall be happy together”_ he smiled.

You were confused for those words of his until he took your hands in his to kiss them.

“ _I love you too y/n... you're the source of my smile and my happiness and for this I want you by my side. I want to be happy with you too”_.

And then you kissed again on the lips... and finally you were truly happy with the man you loved.


	46. Meet Hercules

You raised your eyes and there it was, impressive and above that huge flower meadow with temples.

It was Zeus' temple, yes it really was. That temple was the copy of the Parthenon and it was impossible not to recognize it.

“ _ **The hell am I doing here?”**_ you wondered. _**“More like... who called me up here?”**_.

Since you were dating Luke you felt and knew well he was different from the others... but literally! He was a god, the Greek god Apollo nonetheless!

And when you found yourself on the Olympus you wondered if it was really for your lover or not.

And there was only one thing to do to find about that: search for him and ask him directly... but where to go? You didn't know the way so you look around yourself and after a moment you decided to go. You began so walking around in that meadow until when you realized you lost yourself; after all, who couldn't lose their way in that huge garden?

You kept on wandering around and between all those trees and flower blushes until when you appeared in a place of that meadow where there was a little lake where a fantastic white horse.

It was so elegant in its big and beautiful form and you were enchanted by its grace... and in no time you fell in love with that creature you wanted to touch it.

You kept quiet in order not to annoy it and silently you approached it.. until when you stepped on a dry twig that cracked under your foot and caught the horse's attention towards you scaring it.

The white stallion neighed scared and shied; also you got scared when it made you fall on the ground with its legs and you crouched down and protected your head with your arms as you saw two wings opening from the horse's sides afraid they could harm you some way.

“ _Aaaahhhhh!”_ you shrieked. _“Help me!”._

“ _Pegasus!”_ you heard someone shouting loud a second after. _“Calm down boy!”._

He ran to the horse and petted it to make it return quiet and when everything returned normal you raised your eyes to look at your saviour.

It was a boy, and what a boy!!

He was really muscular, he had some wicked biceps and strong shoulders and back. He was blond highlights and his hair was shoulder length and a bit ruffled; and he was wearing a one shoulder white toga that reached the knees and a pair of sandals.

“ _All okay miss?”_ he asked you as he extended his hand to help you stand up.

“ _Yes, I suppose”_ you smiled kindly. _“I'm sorry for the horse”._

“ _No, I am”_ he answered _“I should have taken better care of it.”._

He then gave you a look at you. _“Oh my... look! You're hurt”._

You looked at your right arm and you saw some cuts that probably were made by the wings.

“ _You should get visited and healed”._

“ _Y-Yeah you're right but this can wait. I am here to find Apollo. Is there any chance you could accompany me to him so I don't get lost again?”._

He gently made the way and finally you both arrived at Zeus' temple and then entered.

And right when you found yourself in the central nave...

“ _Y/n”_

“ _Hercules”._

Apollo and Zeus called you two a the same time and your lover ran to your side. As you heard that name you opened your eyes wide as you turned to the boy.

“ _Y-you... Hercules?”._

“ _Yeah”_ he blushed a bit. _“Son of Zeus”._

“ _Well wow”_ you exclaimed _“I'm honoured I was rescued by Hunkules”._

At your line everyone joined into a good laugh and then Apollo took you by your waist.

“ _So...”_ you looked at your lover _“It was you who brought me here?”._

He nodded. _“I've brought you here to meet my family... but now let me heal you.”._


	47. Bermuda's triangle || Poseidon x reader

Ahead to Bermuda's triangle.

Poseidon had chosen from quite long time to let you visit his underwater realm and all its wonders, perils included.

Together you visited everything, well not everything; Poseidon wanted to let you visit the notorious Bermuda's triangle and he was well aware of what you two were going to have to deal with.

“ _You have to stay near me ok?”_ Poseidon pulled you closer to his chest.

“ _Don't worry. I won't get away”_ you smiled at him but when you saw him serious and silent you stood quiet and took his hand in yours. He then spurred the hippocampi and you took off.

“ _Listen y/n, that is a dangerous place. Neither I, god of the sea, get near in those waters; it's hideous and for you, as you are a human, even more”_ he explained as the chariot was being dragged by the hippocampi. _“You have to stay next to me no matter what so I can protect you”_.

Your heart jumped at those words and you began feeling scared. What could hide that place that scared even a god? Not something good definitely.

You nodded silent and you held yourself tighter at him.

“ _ **This Bermuda's triangle has to be that dreadful as the myth tell”**_ you were terrified.

You went long miles and along the way you both enjoyed the view you had around... until when your attention was caught by a loud rumble that shook you. Because of that noise the hippocampi went wild and Poseidon lost control of them causing the chariot to be swept away by the powerful wind.

A storm... it was a sea storm!!

From even the depths of the sea you could hear thunders and lightnings striking the ocean... and that storm created a maelstrom so powerful and giant that could swallow and destroy everything like a black hole; and its power overturn the chariot and in a matter of second you were at the mercy of the impetuous stream that was carrying you right inside that maelstrom; and when you noticed that you got even more that terrified.

“ _Poseidon! Poseidon!”_ you instinctively called out for him but no response; what you received only was a great quantity of water entering in your mouth that almost suffocated you. It was all in vain.

You were in the whirl all alone, defenceless and terrified, but nothing stopped you from searching for Poseidon. In this way your eyes began wandering around but also that was useless; that powerful whirl didn't let you open your eyes... but you could sense some kind of presence nonetheless; something was swimming around you, you could feel it because you could sense the water moving creating a current... and certainly that something couldn't be something good; at least not in that place. There could live only evil creatures.

Your heart was thumping hard in your chest and for how terrified you were you couldn't think straight.

A powerful blow hit you and swept you away from the maelstrom.

You were finally out from that hellish whirl but in that moment you weren't going to face nothing good; as a matter of fact when you opened a bit your eyes you got shocked.

A lizard, it was a huge serpent of the sea! It looked like a water dragon and it was so huge and terrific with its red ferocious eyes opened and sharp teeth ready to eat and kill you. That monster began swimming towards you at high speed but you couldn't move yourself; you body was numb and you slowly were getting dizzy.

You let so your fate happen... that lizard entrapped you with its hard scaly body and its grip was so impressive that was almost breaking your ribs; and because of that superhuman grip made you scream in pain and so gulp down water.

However that serpent didn't want to let you loose and tightened even more its grasp.

You thought you were going to die and you closed your eyes ready to face death.

It seemed an eternity for you to wait for the deadly hit to come at you but something interrupted the moment and the lizard moaned and retreated; you wanted to see but you didn't have strength to move any part of your body.

Your sight went blurry and in a matter of second it went all black...

Until when someone hitting on your chest and you felt all the water you had drank up to the throat to throw up.

“ _P-Poseidon”_ you called for him with hoarse voice when you recognized his features and him being next to you.

“ _You saved me”_ a faint smile showed on your face and he nodded.

“ _I couldn't leave you behind to die alone”_.

He then scooped you up and led the way to the chariot that was by the the beach you two were.

“ _I-I thought I was going to die”._

“ _Did you think I was going to let a monster kill my woman?”_ he laughed a bit. _“We are going to leave this hell now and head home where you will recover”._

And so you did. He put you down in the chariot and then spurred the hippocampi to return back to the castle.

“ _I love you too, Poseidon”_ you told while falling asleep _“...Thank you”._


	48. Travel destinations || Hermes x reader

Tons of brochures were open wide on the table... and you sighed as you felt like they were waiting anxiously for a response.

You were uneasy.

“ _I'm giving up”_ you raised your arms in the sky as a sign of resignation.

“ _What? Why?”_.

Hermes got in the living room while reading just in time and he stopped by you.

“ _Don't worry love”._ He told you as he stood behind you as he massaged your shoulders.

“ _You make it easy Hermes”_ you sighed _“it's like they are all telling me 'pick me' ”._

“ _Second point it's our first anniversary trip and I want to make it perfect and decide well”._

He stood silent for a bit then he closed every brochure.

“ _What are you doing?”_ you looked at him a bit confused.

“ _It's no fun like this. We just have to take it easy, I want to have fun with you without any detailed plan”._

He then cleared the table, made a globe appear and he nodded at you.

“ _What am I supposed to do?”._

“ _Close your eyes and you will point your finger on a destination following your heart”._

You made as he told you.

You let your fingers slide across the globe and then as you felt your heart at ease you stopped. You opened your eyes.... and saw your finger on (f/c)* .

“ _(f/c)*”_ you both told.

“ _I've always wanted to visit it! It's my favourite country!”_ you exclaimed while smiling.

“ _Okay.. then let's go!”._

“ _Just like this Hermes?”._

“ _Yeah why not? Rucksack on the shoulders and we take the first flight”_. He looked at you as you were confused.

You thought about it for a while and his plan sounded persuasive.

“ _Okay let's do it”_ you were persuaded at last by him and showed a big smile.

_*** f/c: favourite country** _


	49. Coming for you || Ares x reader

You've just had enough of it.

You've had enough of Ares.

As almost all days a fight happened; may it be the eleventh or the millionth time you already lost count.

You couldn't even do something that he had something to say against, well better say always...

and that time it happened because one of his soldiers dared to compliment you and you blushed at him unwillingly.

And Ares being Ares made a huge fuss, got all angry and jealous and nearly killed his man.

This is why in that moment you, still in armour and with sword, were storming off the campsite and went in the direction of the forest.

You had to cool down.

“ _ **Hate him! Hate him! Hate him!”**_.

You kept on repeating to yourself while relieving your stress by beating the sword here and there.

You went further in a rage and little by little the quiet and peaceful vibe of the forest pervaded you and in no time you were able to calm yourself.

And as you calmed yourself down you looked at your surroundings; you were in an area of the forest unknown to you and so you decided to take a walk around.

You kept on and as you observed around you found yourself appearing in front of a little lake.

Your eyes wandered in that quiet place until they met an unusual animal.

Tail and body of a lion;

long razor claws at the end of each paw;

enormous eagle wings opened on its sides...

and an eagle-like head with a sharp, razor edged sickle beak.

Only an animal could be: a gryphon.

You couldn't believe your eyes! You only heard of that creature and you knew that getting to see it was a rather unique and rare opportunity.

However that animal was there, in front of you, drinking quietly and you were able to take a look at it, a majestic yet dangerous beast.

You had to seize that opportunity or you couldn't have another one.

So you didn't think twice and quietly and carefully you approached the animal to take a better look at it.

Luckily it didn't notice you but as you got in its range the beast turned its head... and its big sharp brown eyes were opened wide and fixed on you looking menacing.

You felt threatened by that look that you immediately thought of take out the sword.... but as you put your hand on the pommel the creature altered.

It jumped on its hind legs and with the forelegs it started kicking all while you fell on your back on the ground being surprised by its sudden reaction.

The griffin was ready to attack you and as you were disarmed you raised your arms in front of your face to defend yourself.

You shrieked in fear and as the animal hit you your scream in a second it became one of pain. 

“ _ **Help!”**_ you screamed hoping someone would hear you.

“ _ **Ares!”**_.

You kept on shouting out your lover's name. 

A moment passed, one that seemed an eternity to you.

“ _Y/n! Stay back!”._

You heard a strong masculine voice... it was Ares.

The god drew his sword and challenged the beast in a fight right away. In few seconds and hits the creature was slain and as Ares finished it you got up on your legs.

“ _Don't misunderstand me”_ Ares told as he sheathed the sword. _“I saw you going in the forest and I thought you were off to the gryphon. So I followed you to come here and kill it to add it on my collection”._

You knew the truth though and you chuckled and nodded to support him.

He got close to take a look at you.

“ _All ok?”._

“ _It's just a scratch... it will heal”_ you told as you showed him your arm.

“ _A gryphon's scratch isn't just a scratch.. you need to be healed. Let's get back to get you treated”._

You two so went back to the camp.

“ _I'm sorry for this morning too, Ares”_ you blurted out suddenly as you were walking and putting your arm around his muscular one. _“I love you”._

Ares didn't answer back but only smirked;

but you knew him well and your heart returned at ease as everything was resolved.


	50. Under the sea || Poseidon x reader

Poseidon left early in the morning to go on the Olympus for “family meeting” as he told you and you were left all alone in the huge underwater castle.

Being alone in all the castle wasn't the best and without your lover you were sure you would get easily bored; you were used to listen at his laughters filling the house and with him around you could go swimming together to visit places of the kingdom. 

But that day it wasn't like that; his older brother Zeus called him and he didn't want to disobey him in order not to see his rage.

“ _I promise I'll return as soon as possible”_ Poseidon greeted you kissing you in your king size bed before going.

However even if it was early morning and you just got up you became bored in no time.

You wandered around the corridors and halls until you reached the library.

“ _ **Reading is good”**_ you thought and then you went to search for a catching book.

You took several books but none was meant to be the perfect one for the moment; only because you just forgot a little thing that is that all volumes were written in Ancient Greek and you naturally didn't know it.

“ _ **Uff... I should have imagined it”**_ you repeated after opening the tenth tome and slamming it.

“ _ **Argh.. go to hell ancient Greek!”**_ you imprecated and then you lay down on the floor to admire the sea and the mermaids and fishes swimming above the glass roof of the dome.

It was fantastic and for a moment you got lost in that beautiful scenery imaging yourself out there with the mermaids... until when in your head a melody started playing so suddenly and after a moment, while you were still looking up, you started humming a song.. to then finding yourself really singing.

“ _The seaweed is always greener_ _In somebody else's lake_ _You dream about going up there_ _But that is a big mistake_ _Just look at the world around you_ _Right here on the ocean floor_ _Such wonderful things surround you_ _What more is you lookin' for?”_

The Little Mermaid... you giggled thinking that what you just sang fitted so well to you in that moment; it was like you were talking to yourself... and in no time you got caught up in that song. Well, better say you got too carried away that you stood up and having the luck to be alone you started singing loud.

Even though you weren't a singer you kept on; it was just so funny. Singing that song of the Little Mermaid in an underwater castle was not for everyone... only for you and you wouldn't miss that opportunity.

You sang and returned wandering again in the castle.

_Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

_Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea)_

_Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally (Naturally) Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow_

No one could stop you now from dancing and singing. You finally were having your time... but... being too busy and concentrated on enjoying your alone time made you lose focus on something else; and that happened when suddenly you felt something pinching your waist catching you by surprise so suddenly that you squealed hard and jumped for fear; all while you heard uproarious laughters filling the room.

“ _Poseidon!”_ you smiled bright seeing him he returned but a second after...

“ _You stupid! You startled me idiot!”_ you scolded him

But he wasn't able to answer because, well, he was too busy laughing hard; and to compose himself it took long time.

“ _You should have seen yourself y/n!”_ he wiped away some tears and still laughing out loud he imitated your reaction of before to then burs into an even louder laughter.

“ _Too hilarious ahahahah”._

But as he noticed you unmoved and serious he composed himself.

“ _So little mermaid what were you singing out loud?”_ he teased you hugging you and smirking at you... and you couldn't resist any more so you stopped blushing to laugh hard.

“ _You idiot”_ you giggled and gave a light punch at his chest. 

And then you got back singing and Poseidon accompanied you.

“ _Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me (It's music to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea”_


	51. Save || Hades x reader

You arrived at the entrance of the cave.

You looked at the sky; the moon was up and full in the starry and clear sky.

“ _Bye Hades”_ you gave him a peck on his lips.

“ _Goodbye my love”_ he returned the gesture _“ Be careful on your way back home. Don't go astray ok?”._

You nodded and kissed him again.

You then walked in the direction of the forest and just before entering you turned and saw Hades still there, at the entrance; you both waved and smiled at each other and after that you both took different paths.

In the night the wood was so peaceful;

no noise at all.

All you could hear was the breeze blowing that moved the trees and plants around. You so seized the opportunity to wander around to enjoy that calm atmosphere.

You were wandering aimlessly until when you saw a bush moving.

You froze on the spot wondering what it could hide and with the heart pounding fast you had your eyes fixed on the plant... until a little kitten popped out.

You let out a sigh of relief and looking at the puppy you melted down for the cuteness.

It was a little black cat with a pair of bat wings and what made it cute was his golden eyes.

It looked at you and meowed.

“ _ **Aaww so cute!”**_ you thought as you crouched down to meet its eyes and then you extended your hand to get to help you... however as your hand got close to the puppy you heard another noise; your eyes immediately turned to see and you got shocked at what stand in front of you.

It was a big black cat with huge opened bat wings on its sides and with its big paws, golden sharp claws and golden eyes it wasn't that cute, not at all; that cat was rather scaring than cute. It was looking at you menacing and growled.

At that view you jumped on your feet in a second.

What to do now? You could only escape, you didn't even think twice to face it or you would end badly. In that way you decided to run away... but your escape didn't ended well because in a matter of seconds that creature began running after you.

You kept on running so much without knowing where you were going and the only moment you turned to see where the big feline was you tripped on a fallen tree and fell on the ground... and a moment later the creature was on you, like literally; with a beat of wings it took flight and landed on your body.

And as you had it growling at you just few centimetres away from your face with its jaws opened showing sharp teeth ready to eat you you closed your eyes in fear.

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** _

_**HEEEELP!** _

Your scream was so loud that it woke up every birds on the trees and for the high pitch it could be heard by everyone.

The big feline had its paw in the air ready to hit you but you never felt hitting you; you so opened your eyes... to see the animal blocked, its paw too, by something black.

You turned to see who was your saviour and it was Hades nonetheless.

It was coming from his that black thing, from his hands; he tightened the grip on the animal that moaned and then he released it... and once the creature was free it ran away while Hades came to check on you.

“ _Are you alright my love? Did it hurt you somewhere?”_ he asked as he checked while helping you standing up.

“ _N-no... just scared me”_ you reassured him with a smile and once you stood up you dashed into his arms.

“ _Thank you Hades”._

“ _I told you to be careful my dear”_ he scolded you with a sweet voice. He just couldn't bare to scold you in that moment, he had you trembling and shocked in his arms and so restricted himself to hug you close.

“ _This time I'll accompany you to your home so you don't get scared again”._

You nodded happily and then Hades gave you a kiss on the lips...

and after taking your hand in his he led the way in the forest.


	52. Imagine having a nightmare and Morpheus comforting you

_It was all dark._

_It wasn't a room, there weren't walls around nor pavement._

_It seemed as if you were suspended mid-air._

_There wasn't either any noise and you were scared._

_You looked around but there wasn't nothing nor no one... Then all of a sudden appeared._

_It was Hermes._

“ _You! You deserve to die!”. He looked menacing at you, his eyes looking fierce full of hatred._

_And then one by one also the others appeared;_

_all of them enraged._

_They pointed at you and all together started insulting and threatening you._

_However you didn't know why; you wanted to speak but you were too scared._

_Then Zeus stood up in front of you in all his majestic divine form._

_He stood still and silent. With furrowed eyebrows the almighty god had his eyes fixed on you and his gaze was like a thousand lances ready to hit._

_He really was intimidating._

_You felt so defenceless in front of him._

_Then Zeus grabbed tightly a thunderbolt in his firm hand and then raised it as to throw it at you;_

_and he did...._

_But Morpheus stood between him and you._

_It was only a matter of seconds._

_As he sprung up on you a blinding light filled all the room..._

_And when it disappeared Morpheus wasn't there any more._

_Your eyes fell by instinct on the ground, by your feet._

_He was there._

_Morpheus was lying there, on the ground, but he gave no signs of moving._

_His lifeless body, cold blind eyes open..._

_Your love was dead._

You jumped on the bed panting and with the heart pounding.

“ _Y/n... love is everything ok?”._

Morpheus mumbled as he was woken up by your sudden movement and as he opened his eyes he saw you panting and with trembling hands and arms.

He got up, sat next to you and began massaging your arms to make you relax.

“ _I... I had a nightmare Morpheus”_ you told him as you looked in his eyes.

“ _Care to tell me love?”_.

At that you described your bad dream.

“ _My love you don't have to be concerned nor scared.. it was just a bad dream, nothing else”_ he assured you giving a warm smile.

“ _Really?”_.

He nodded. _“No one will dare to touch you until you stay with me or they will see what I'm made of.”._

He then hugged you close in his chest and lay down again in bed.

“ _But I don't want you to die for me”_ you told him.

He raised your chin with his index to make you look into his eyes.

“ _There's no need for this y/n. No gods would ever kill me.”._

He then gave you a kiss on the lips.

“ _Let's sleep a little more”._

“ _I love you sweetie”_ you giggled as you made comfortable with your head on his warm chest and as you closed your eyes.

“ _I love you too”_ Morpheus replied and then together you drifted into sleep in each other's arms.


	53. An extraordinary savior || Hades x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Hades saving you while running away from bandits

The village was already lost in flames.

There was nothing to do any more; there were no escapes.

Bandits had raided every houses and killed whoever stood in their ways... and you were no different from the others; you were just a normal girl to them and if they had you they, at least, could rape you. In this way you escaped from that hell and began running away as fast as possible but those villains came after you nonetheless.

You ran and ran. You spent almost all day running away and even though you couldn't feel your legs any more you couldn't stop.

Panting and running you arrived at evening near a forest. You were reluctant going into the forest as the sun was going down but you had to fight your fear and entered. You thought that you distanced yourself from those men but from afar you could hear them chasing after you screaming.

“ _ **Oh no.. What I do now?”**_ you began to panic.

You wandered lost in the forest and tears began falling down your cheeks; you were totally scared of them catching you...

and then you saw a cave and decided to hide in there.

You crouched down on the cold ground behind a rock and you let it out.

“ _ **P-Please... Almighty Zeus please help me.. please.. just any god... please help me”**_ you begged.

And then for how much you were totally exhausted from running and crying you fell asleep... until you were awaken by a shake. You got so startled that you almost screamed when you woke up.

And then you looked at the person. He was all cloaked with a black mantel and he wore a long black dress; and unconsciously you felt so scared because you thought you had Death in front of you. He sensed your fear and to reassure you he took off the hood and you could see his face. He had short black hair but what you noticed most were his piercing cold blue eyes... and you got lost in them like you were bewitched.

“ _I'm not going to hurt you”_ he assured you while crouching down to meet your eyes.

“ _I'm just a wanderer”_ he answered your question.

And then you wondered about the bandits and you asked him again.

“ _They will not chase after you any more. I took them down”_ he smiled.

“ _T-Thank you... you saved my life”_ you thanked him giving him a hug and for that he chuckled.

“ _Let's take you somewhere safe”_ he suggested. _“Where is your house?”._

“ _I don't have my house any more. My city was all burned down”_ you confessed sadly.

“ _Do not worry. You will stay with me for the time being”_. And helping you standing up you walked out from the forest.


	54. Imagine Apollo knowing already you were pregnant before you tell him

You took a look at yourself on the mirror of your bedroom.

“ _ **How am I going to tell him?”**_ you sighed while rubbing on your swollen stomach.

You found out a week ago you were pregnant, pregnant with Apollo's child... and like the other days you let it slide also that morning. You didn't know but somehow you were scared telling him; maybe was because of the god thing an you still had to get used at it.

You went so to the kitchen to have breakfast.

“ _Good morning sweetie”_ Apollo welcomed you hugging you from behind and kissed you on the lips before sitting with you. _“Slept well?”._

You nodded quietly.

You ate your usual cereal with milk when all of a sudden you got some heartburn. Your stomach began aching and you grabbed onto it and by instinct you rushed to the bathroom.

Why of all time right that moment?

However you didn't have time to complain.

You had to throw up and you literally ran to the other side of the house.

And once you closed yourself in the bathroom you released everything into the toilet.. and then you sat down on the pavement and started crying.

“ _No no... hush hush, let's get cleaned up first”_.

Apollo helped you standing up and washed your face and mouth after adjusting your hair behind your ears. 

In the meantime you weren't able to stop crying, not even for a second; even when you sat down on the sofa in the living room.

“ _Tell me everything my love. I'm here to help you, not scold you”._

“ _Y-You won't get angry, will you?”_ you asked sobbing.

He shook his head while smiling at you.  _“I would never”._

“ _Apollo... I... I.. how can I say it”_ you stumbled on your voice trying to find the right words until you decided to muster courage.

“ _I'm pregnant Apollo”_. You looked at him as you confessed everything and you saw him shocked and speechless... until when a smile formed on his face, a really bright one.

He hugged you close at his chest.

“ _I knew it already sweetheart; I just wanted to hear it from you”._

“ _R-Really?”_ you were a bit confused.

“ _I can recognize a pregnant woman, I am like a doctor after all. How could I not know?”._

Silence then prevailed for a moment until when Apollo hugged you and spun around.

“ _I'm going to be a dad!”_ he looked so excited _“and I can tell it will be a very beautiful girl like her mommy”._

He then put you down.

“ _Thank you my love, really”_ he told as he caressed you. _“I love you”._

“ _I love you too”_ you said and then kissed him on the lips.


	55. Imagine spending a winter day with Hades

Winter holidays started two days ago and since the beginning it had been snowing non-stop.

“ _ **Oh please no... stop with this weather for just a damn moment!”**_ you shouted while looking out from your window and saw snow falling down.

You were really upset by this and it seemed you were the only one as outside there were happy children playing.

“ _ **Oh... come on... It's like I'm living in a cemetery”.**_

You wandered around your house with nothing to do as you didn't have any idea how to kill time. And you tried and tried to think about something so much that your head was about to explode.

“ _ **Oh for god's sake someone come and bring me out from this boredom!”**_ you pleaded grunting out loud...

and then you sensed something odd behind your back and actually it was Hades all dressed in a grey suit.

“ _Hades? How come you are here?”._

“ _Aren't you the one who just shouted out and begged for company?”_ he answered you with another question. _“I heard your plea and as I was being bored too I thought that two bored persons may keep company to each other”._

You smiled at him as he was right.

You offered him a seat but he curiously walked around your house and looking at him you giggled.

“ _Why do you chuckle?”._

“ _Oh well... seems like you don't come on surface so often”_ you laughed a bit but he didn't react; better, he walked looking at his surroundings more curious until he reached the Christmas tree next to the window.

“ _Why there's a tree in your house with lights and coloured balls?”._ He questioned as he was busy looking at it and you admitted he was quite cute.

“ _This... is a Christmas tree”_ you pointed out _“... and I did it myself as Christmas is drawing near”._

“ _I must say you did a really fine job with it. It is really awesome”_ he stated _“... but what is this Christmas thing?”._

“ _You don't know? You should get updated and go out the Underworld sometimes”._

“ _I wish I could do that more but you know well that it is a full job that my brother Zeus gave it to me”._

“ _Well... don't worry... I shall make this afternoon out from hell unforgettable for you”_ you smiled and in that moment you were happy again for having something to do with someone.

“ _Sure it will be”_ he admitted _“.. as long as I am with you I would never get bored”._

You blushed at the last thing you heard from him; you never expected Hades could say such a thing to any one but he did and, as you had a big crush on that god, it made your heart beat faster.

“ _C-Come with me then”_ you stuttered at him leading the way to the kitchen.

“ _I'm sorry if I just made you feel unease”._

“ _N-no... you just surprised me that all”_ and you faked a smile at him.

And as you began bringing out tools, bowls and ingredients he observed you curiously.

“ _What are you going to do?”._

“ _We are going to make cookies”_ you gave him your best smile. _“It will be fun when you cook in company”_ you told him and in that way Hades couldn't say no as he saw you happy and he gladly accepted to help you out... and you found out he was a good cooker.

You spent good 40 minutes in the kitchen with you both cooking and explaining things about Christmas to Hades... and then you put the chocolate biscuits in the oven and let them cook.

“ _So.. we have 15 minutes to wait for the cookies. What would you like to do in the meantime Hades?”_ you asked him.

“ _I think we can sit down and chat”._

Agreeing with him you both returned in the living room and you sat down on the sofa.

“ _So Hades.. how are things in the Underworld or on Olympus?”._

“ _Well... as much as I know there are no news from the others on the Olympus; on the other side, you know that the Underworld is a place full of dead and thus nothing special happens”._

“ _Oh come on... there will be something to tell me or no?_ ” you chuckled.

“ _Oh.. for that yes. There are quite few stories I can tell you. But I will let you choose one”._

“ _Hum... tell me how is the Underworld”_ you suggested him and so he began to talk about how it was structured and everything else and as he explained things to you you were in awe and a bit scared at the same time... and then the alarm of the oven rang as a sign the biscuits were done.

Hades kept on talking while you went to retrieve the biscuits and only a moment later you came back with also some hot tea.

And the god never stopped talking about his work, himself and all the journeys of the mortals into his realm as he noticed you were really into his accounts and all eager to know.

However not so much time later you began feeling your eyes closing and he only noticed that when you were fully asleep with your head on his shoulder; and at your view he could only giggle for how much you were cute in his eyes and slowly and without awakening you he carefully moved away to leave the spot to you and lay you down on the sofa to then cover you with a blanket.

He stood there on your side looking at you sleeping peacefully for a moment.

“ _Sleep well my dear”_ he murmured to you softly and planted a kiss on your temple.

And just before leaving Hades left a note for you and from nothing he materialized a black rose and then put it on the tray of the tea.


	56. Imagine being sick and Hades, Poseidon and Zeus treating you

“ _Bloody hell... what on Earth happened to me?”._

You woke up with a strong headache feeling all hot and realized you were in bed with Hades, Poseidon and Zeus next to you.

“ _You suddenly fainted and we were all concerned”_ Poseidon took the floor.

You tried to stand up but everyone stopped you.

“ _Just lie down back. You are not fully recovered”._

“ _I have fever, is that so?”_ you asked and Hades nodded.

“ _No no no”_ you lamented and everyone chuckled looking at you.

“ _There's nothing to laugh about”_ you grunted.

“ _It's only a fever, y/n. It will pass”_ Poseidon tried to comfort you but only a second after he felt you shooting daggers at him so he stopped talking.

“ _Fuck you and fuck you being an immortal god”_. And then you covered yourself with the bed cover. _“You don't understand anything. I'm the only one mortal here... I hate you”._

You felt the bed cover going away and you started crying like nothing.

“ _I swear I didn't tell you those things to you on purpose”_ Poseidon told out loud bringing the arms up and both Hades and Zeus looked at him making him understand that it was better if he left the room. In that way he went out looking a bit sad because he really wanted to lift your mood.

Zeus sat next to you and embraced you while you were crying and adjusted some hair.

“ _Why are you crying?”_ he asked.

“ _I am the only one here being sick a-and you make fun of me”_ you sobbed but Hades stopped you.

“ _No one here wants to make fun of you. We are in no place to do that”_ he comforted you and then Zeus took a towel, wetted it and put it on your forehead to cool down your temperature.

“ _It sucks being sick”_ you grumbled.

“ _It will pass; you won't be sick all your life”_ Zeus assured you being able to steal a faint smile from you.

“ _It's like I am on fire and my head is about to explode; it's like I'm dying”._

“ _Rest assured that your time has yet to come”_ Hades smiled at you but you gave him a serious look.

“ _Oh thank you Hades to comfort me in this way.. really helpful”_ you sarcastically told to the Underworld lord and Zeus could only chuckle at that scene and he silently walked away realising that you were in good hands. But before heading out the king of the gods gave you a kiss on your forehead.

“ _Hum”_ Hades called you back. _“Where were we?”_ he asked you giving you a smile and being alone with him you started to blush as you had a crush on the king of the Underworld.

“ _I told you I was about to die but you contradicted me”._

He laughed a bit and that made you smile brightly and then both of you remained silent while Hades kept on staying with you and treating you with all his best.

“ _H-Hades”_ you called him out a bit shy after mustering up some courage.

“ _Yes? Need something dear?”._

You blushed and covering for embarrassment for what you were going to say you mumbled something.

“ _H-Hug me please”._

At first he didn't know how to react but noticing it wasn't time to talk he embraced in a sweet hug.

“ _Feeling any better now?”_ he asked you with a suave voice making you smile.

“ _Only a bit”_. However the hug was lasting so much that you began not feeling at ease. _“I-If you want you can release me now Hades”._

“ _Don't worry for me I am an immortal god and you know that I don't get sick”_ he reassured you and so you stood in his arms without complaining until you felt your eyes closing.

“ _I... sleep...”_ you whispered as you felt drowsy.

At that Hades released you from the hug and helped you laying down on the bed.

“ _Sleep well my dear one and if you need something just call my name”_ he lulled you to sleep and when he was sure you were sleeping you felt him giving you a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
